Pesadilla de Verano
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: [COPY-PASTE][TERMINADO][OcC][SxS] El verano de ensueño de Sakura Kinomoto con su padre divorciado se ha convertido en una pesadilla. Ella acaba de conocer a su nueva prometida y a sus hijos. ¿El hijo de la prometida? El ligue de una noche, de la noche de graduación de Sakura. Simple y jodidamente genial.
1. Prologo

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **Prologo**

El verano de ensueño de Sakura Kinomoto con su padre divorciado se ha convertido en una pesadilla. Ella acaba de conocer a su nueva prometida y a sus hijos. ¿El hijo de la prometida? El ligue de una noche, de la noche de graduación de Sakura. Simple y jodidamente genial.

Peor aún, ella no encaja, de ninguna forma, con la nueva y perfecta familia de club de campo de su padre. Por lo tanto Sakura se revela. Duramente. Tanto, que no se da cuenta de las cosas buenas que tiene delante de sus narices: una dulce y pequeña futura hermanastra, que es casi la única persona que alguna vez le ha gustado, una mejor amiga (a pesar de que Sakura jura que no "hace" amigos), y un chico increíblemente sexy, que no es su hermanastro... por lo menos, no aún.

Ellos tres se ocuparán de ayudar a que Sakura supere su ira y empiece a reunir los pedazos de su familia.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Las resacas son una mierda. He sabido esto por años, desde que tenía, como catorce años y fui a mi primera **kegger(*),** pero el dolor de cabeza con el que me desperté la mañana después de la graduación era el peor que jamás había experimentado. Y eso era mucho decir. Quiero decir, latía. Sentía como si alguien me hubiese golpeado en la cabeza con un maldito bate de béisbol. Y sólo Dios sabe, tal vez alguien lo hizo. Estuve tan ebria la noche pasada, que probablemente no me habría importado. Incluso podría haberlo encontrado divertido para el momento. Todo era gracioso después de unos tragos de tequila.

Gemí y tiré de la manta sobre mi rostro, protegiendo mis ojos de la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana por encima de mi cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente brillante?

—No seas dramática. No soy tan feo —una profunda, atontada voz murmuraba a mi lado.

Mierda.

De repente, sentí náuseas por razones que nada tenían que ver con la cantidad de alcohol en mi sistema.

Apreté los ojos, tratando de recordar qué diablos había hecho la noche anterior. Había bailado con algunas personas, jugado un rato a los cuartos, tomado algunos tragos... más que algunos. Pero, bueno, era una fiesta de graduación. Reventarse era prácticamente un requisito. Me obligué a pensar más allá del zumbido del alcohol y el ruido sordo de la música, tratando de recordar dónde había estado cuando finalmente me desmayé.

Y ahí estaba.

En algún momento, después de quedar completamente hecha mierda, me había besuqueado con un tipo que no conocía —me gradué con casi mil chicos, así que estaba festejando con muchos extraños esa noche— y luego lo arrastré a uno de los dormitorios de la casa. Pero después de eso, todo lo demás estaba indeﬁnido.

Sin embargo, una cosa era segura. Sin duda había tenido relaciones sexuales con él.

Maldita sea. ¿Realmente estaba así de borracha?

Abrí los ojos y rodé sobre un costado. En este punto, sólo esperaba que fuera lindo. Y lo era... o lo habría sido si no se viera tan horrible. Sus ojos chocolate me miraban desde unos pocos centímetros de distancia, tenia profundas arrugas debajo de ellos y su pelo castaño era un lio. O tal vez era sólo la forma en que lo llevaba. Ese era el estilo últimamente, por alguna razón.

Por otra parte, estaba segura de que yo tampoco me veía muy caliente en ese momento. Mi cabello, que había estado totalmente impresionante para la graduación, estaba probablemente andrajoso de la laca para el cabello de ayer, y estaba segura de que mis ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y mi maquillaje todo corrido y arruinado.

Como he dicho, las resacas son una mierda.

—Hola —murmuró, frotándose los ojos—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Um... seguro.

Como si toda esta situación no fuera lo suficientemente extraña, iba a hablar conmigo. Yo deseaba que acabara de hacerse el dormido para que pudiera escaparme en paz.

Suspiré y me empujé las mantas de encima. La luz del sol estaba matando mis ojos. Tenía que entrecerrar los ojos mientras me tropezaba por la habitación, recopilando mi ropa del suelo. Casi me caigo al menos dos veces antes de vestirme. A juzgar por la forma en que estaba todo disperso, había tenido una noche de locura.

Bien por mí, supongo.

—Eh, um... —Cristo, ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre del tipo. ¿Alguna vez me lo había dicho? Me aclaré la garganta y comencé de nuevo—. ¿Crees que alguien me atrape si salgo por la puerta principal, o debería salir por la ventana? ¿Cómo te irás tú?

—No me iré. Esta es mi casa.

Así que me enrollé con el anfitrión. No había visto venir eso. La dirección estaba garabateada en mano cada ayer y nunca se me había ocurrido preguntar quién vivía en el lugar. Una fiesta era una fiesta. No importa quién la lanzara.

—O solía serlo... De todos modos, no te van a atrapar —agregó, empujándose a sí mismo en las almohadas—. Mamá no está aquí. Ella y mi hermana tuvieron que dejar la ciudad antes de la graduación para encontrarse con los de la mudanza. Por eso ofrecí hacer la fiesta aquí. En parte por la graduación y en parte como despedida.

—Está bien, está bien. Sólo necesitaba un sí o un no, no la historia de su vida. —Agarré mi bolso de la cómoda—. Así que usaré la puerta principal.

No es gran cosa.

—Hey. Espera un segundo. —Se sentó con la espalda recta, dejando que las sábanas se apartaran de su pecho desnudo.

Si. Definitivamente estaba bueno. Buen cuerpo. También recordé vagamente haberle dicho eso. Un pequeño recuerdo corría a mi conciencia: yo riéndome nerviosamente, hurgando en su pecho justo después de que se sacara la camisa por encima de su cabeza. "Lindos músculos los que tienes ahí, estudiante". Él se rió y me besó. Había sido un buen beso. Sin embargo, eso era lo máximo que podía recordar en este momento.

— ¿Puedo tener tu número? —Preguntó, pasándose una mano por el desordenado cabello castaño—. Así puedo, ya sabes, darte una llamada en algún momento.

Oh, Dios, ¿hablaba en serio?

No es que tuviera mucha experiencia en enredos de una sola noche en verdad, no la tenía; es decir, podía contar el número de chicos con los que había dormido con una sola mano. Pero había tonteado con un montón de chicos en estado de ebriedad y la mayoría de ellos tuvo el buen tino de no tratar de mantenerse en contacto después de eso. Era mejor para los dos si cada uno seguía con su vida, fingiendo que esto nunca había ocurrido.

Al parecer, este tipo —¿por qué no puedo recordar su nombre?—, no siente lo mismo.

— Escucha —le dije, mirando lejos de él mientras trataba de sacar la envoltura del condón que se había enredado dentro de mi camisa—. Nos acabamos de graduar y después de este verano, nos iremos a la universidad. Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de estar en contacto, de verdad? —Ugh. Pobre chico. Ni siquiera podía dejarlo fácilmente. Esta resaca era tan mala. Lo miré de nuevo a los ojos, sabiendo que tenía que terminar con esto para poder salir de allí—. Creo que deberíamos dejar las cosas donde están y, ya sabes, nunca, nunca volver a vernos.

— Así que... ¿No quieres darme tu número?

— En realidad no. No.

Sopló aire de su boca en un apuro.

— Ouch. Eso es un poco duro.

Tal vez, pero era mejor. No era como si alguien como yo habría sido una buena novia de todos modos. Yo era sólo un enganche ebrio. Eso es todo lo que siempre había sido.

— Mira, te estás mudando, ¿no? Estoy segura de que toneladas de chicas de tu nueva ciudad irán totalmente detrás del desgarbado niño bonito que eres. Ni siquiera te acordarás de anoche en una semana... Yo ya apenas lo recuerdo. —Me encogí de hombros y colgué el bolso sobre mi hombro, una mano contra la pared para estabilizarme—. Por lo tanto, buena fiesta. La pasé muy bien. Yo, eh, no te veré por allí.

— ¿Sakura? —me llamó.

Pero ya estaba fuera de la habitación y caminando vacilante por el pasillo.

Necesitaba salir de allí. Rápido. No sólo estaba lista para alejarme del Sr. Pegajoso, sino que también tenía que llegar a casa. Mamá me estaba esperando y tenía un chingo embalaje que hacer antes de que papá apareciera en su camioneta al día siguiente.

Llegué al final del pasillo y encontré la sala de estar completamente destrozada. Latas de cerveza medio vacías y bolsas de patatas fritas desparramadas por el suelo. Un sillón reclinable y una mesa, que eran las únicas piezas de mobiliario (supongo que el resto ya había sido enviado a su nuevo lugar), estaban volcadas.

Algunos rezagados permanecían inconscientes en el suelo. Me sentí un poco mal por comosellame. Tenía un verdadero desastre que limpiar. Estaba tan feliz de no ser él.

Eso es lo que ganaba por ofrecerse voluntario para organizar una fiesta de graduación.

Me tropecé con la basura en mi camino hacia la puerta principal, haciendo una mueca cuando la luz golpeó mis ojos. Me dolía la cabeza como el infierno, pero por lo menos no estaba vomitando. Después de cuatro años de ir a las keegers de la escuela —y chocarme con unas cuantas fiestas de fraternidad— había aprendido a mantener mi alcohol bastante bien. Mejor que un montón de chicas de mi edad, de cualquier forma. La mayoría de las chicas que vi en las fiestas terminaban besando el inodoro después de un par botellas de **Smirnoff Ice** (**), y luego tenían que ser llevadas cargadas por sus novios futbolistas. Bebés.

Con un suspiro, saqué mi teléfono de mi bolso y marqué el número de la compañía de taxis. En serio esperaba no tener un conductor parlanchín. Si él decía más de cinco palabras, no le daría propina.

 **:—:—:**

Mamá estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina cuando llegué a casa, comiendo waffles congelados en su bata de casa y viendo Buenos Dias Japón. Levantó la vista cuando entré por la puerta, con un frasco de almíbar en la mano.

—Oye, Sakura —dijo—. ¿Cómo estuvo el resto de la noche?

—Buena —murmuré, yendo directamente a la nevera. Mi boca estaba increíblemente seca—. Lamento no haber llamado.

—Oh, eso está bien. Me imaginé que te quedarías en casa de Chiharu.

Cogí una botella de Gatorade, sin molestarme en informarle a mi madre que Chiharu y yo no nos hablábamos desde noveno grado. Por un segundo, me pregunté si se daría cuenta si hacia una raya de coca en la mesa de la cocina justo en frente de ella. Lo dudaba.

—Touya te envió algo —dijo cuándo me senté en la silla a su lado, sosteniendo algunas galletas saladas para una buena provisión mientras me posicionaba para ver la televisión, que estaba en el mostrador frente a nosotros. Ella apagó sus waffles con almíbar y empujó la botella a un lado—. Lo puse en la cama.

—Gracias.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante un buen rato antes de que mamá, finalmente pregunto:

—Entonces, ¿estás emocionada por graduarte?

Se quedó mirando el televisor, viendo como el hombre del clima se trasladaba desde nuestra parte del país y señalaba a la Tokio, informándonos que estaría soleada, gran mierda, Sherlock. Tengo la sensación de que a mamá realmente no le importa un comino la respuesta. Era una de esas preguntas que haces porque serias un padre de mierda si no la hicieras.

—No realmente —le dije, girando la tapa del Gatorade y tomando un buen trago—. Graduarse no es gran cosa. Sin embargo será agradable empezar la universidad. Papá ama el Reino Unido. Esperemos que pueda ayudarme a escoger una maldita carrera importante.

—El lenguaje, Sakura —advirtió—. Y, cariño, ten cuidado al tomar los consejos de tu padre en esta materia. Ni siquiera puede tomar decisiones inteligentes para sí mismo, mucho menos ayudarte a realizar las tuyas.

Fruncí el ceño antes de tomar otro trago. Seis años después del divorcio y ella sigue abofeteando a papá en cada oportunidad. Pensarías que para este momento ya lo habría superado.

—No veo nada de malo en cómo vive papá —le dije.

—Por favor. —Se rió amargamente—. ¿En ese condominio de mala calidad? ¿Saltando de novia en novia? Cuarenta y ocho años y todavía no ha madurado en absoluto. Ni siquiera puede hacer el tiempo suficiente para ver a su hija más de una vez al año.

 _Eso es culpa tuya_ , pensé. Me puse de pie y arrojé la botella de Gatorade en la basura, murmurando:

—Me voy a acostar. Me duele la cabeza.

—Está bien, cariño. —Mamá trinchó un pedazo de waffle con el tenedor—. Espero que te mejores. Y no te olvides de hacer las maletas. Tu padre estará aquí para recogerte mañana al mediodía... Pero ya sabes cómo es de puntual. —No presté atención al resto de su diatriba.

Estaba a medio camino dentro de mi habitación antes de que finalmente se callara. Cuando se trataba de mi padre, mi madre nunca sabía cuándo dejarlo en paz. Ahora todo en él le molestaba: su forma de vestir, la forma en que conducía, incluso llegó a decir que el sonido de su risa la hacía temblar. No podía ver lo parecidos que éramos mi padre y yo, totalmente ajena al hecho de que algunos de los rasgos que aborrecía en él, también eran parte de mi.

Sin embargo, la peor parte era que papá nunca decía una mala palabra sobre ella. Ella no lo sabía, o estaba demasiado amargada para verlo, pero mi padre todavía se preocupaba por sus sentimientos. Esa fue la razón de que me dijera que no cuando le pedí vivir con él hace cuatro años —dijo que le rompería el corazón a mi mamá si me mudaba.

Nunca le dije a mamá que le había pedido eso a mi papá. Pero durante los años siguientes, me sentí más y más segura de que estaba equivocado. Ella ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta si me iba. Podía volverse perra contra una planta tanto como lo hacía conmigo.

Con mi cabeza doliéndome todavía más, halé las cortinas para cerrarlas y así bloquear cualquier rastro de luz del sol y caí sobre mi cama, enterrando mi cara en la almohada con un gemido.

Sentí algo duro y arrugado bajo mi estómago y suspiré. La habitación había dejado de girar ahora que estaba acostada boca abajo y sentarme parecía una mala idea.

Moviéndome lo menos posible, llegué a lo que estaba debajo de mí y saqué el objeto infractor, levantándolo en el aire para examinarlo. Era lo que Touya me había enviado. Un sobre de color azul con mi nombre escrito en él con una pluma de gel bastante rosada. Nakuru lo hizo, por supuesto. La caligrafía de mi hermano era una mierda.

Con movimientos lentos y vacilantes, abrí el sobre y saqué la tarjeta del interior.

HAZ RECORRIDO UN LARGO CAMINO, decía la cubierta.

Qué cliché. En el interior, sin embargo, mi hermano tachó todo el cursi poema de mierda y escribió su propio mensaje. Por supuesto, dado que Touya lo escribió todo con su puño y letra de niño descuidado, me tomó unos minutos descifrarlo.

 _Hey niña..._

 _Muy orgulloso de ti. Nakuru también. Nos hubiera gustado estar allá pero aquí hay un cheque gordo para compensarte, pero no lo gastes todo en alcohol. Te llamaremos pronto._

 _Con cariño, el mejor hermano mayor del mundo y Nakuru y Marie también._

Sonreí. Era una señal de lo mucho que amaba a mi hermano mayor que encontrara entrañable tal falta de puntuación y gramática. Nakuru y Touya se habían casado hace unos dos años. Se conocieron cuando Touya obtuvo un trabajo como asistente de un agente de talentos en Los Ángeles. Nakuru era una actriz —lo que significa que trabajaba como mesera— que originalmente dormía con el jefe de Touya para tratar de conseguir papeles. Pero luego conoció a Touya y según él, había sido amor a primera vista.

Normalmente, si alguien me decía algo como eso, me habría tapado la boca, pero me compré la historia de Touya. Después de que se conocieron, Nakuru dejó al hombre-agente (de cualquier manera no estaba consiguiendo nada) y comenzó a salir con mi hermano. Me imaginaba que sería un conflicto de intereses con el trabajo de Touya o algo así, pero creo que ese tipo de cosas locas suceden en Hollywood todo el tiempo, porque todavía seguía trabajando para el hombre. Incluso fue promovido después de eso. Y Nakuru tuvo a Marie, su hija, apenas el mes pasado.

Por eso Touya no había podido venir a mi graduación. Marie era demasiado pequeña para volar y Touya no quería dejar a Nakuru en casa sola con la bebé. No lo culpo. Tenía mucho encima. Y recoger todo y volar todo el camino hasta aquí por sólo una noche hubiera sido estúpido. Quiero decir, mi padre ni siquiera había sido capaz de hacerlo a causa del trabajo y vivía a poca distancia. No era gran cosa. La ceremonia fue tonta de todos modos.

Pero habría sido agradable ver a Touya.

El año que viene, pensé, dejando de lado la tarjeta y el cheque que me mandó antes de acurrucarme a un lado y cerrar los ojos para luchar contra el dolor de cabeza. Papa y yo volaremos a Tokio juntos durante sus vacaciones. Sin trabajo. Sin mama volviéndonos locos... Iba a ser genial. Próximo año

Y con ese pensamiento, me quedé dormida.

 **Notas:**

 **La historia es muy buena, leí el libro hace años… y bueno, esperare sus comentarios. Tratare de publicar dos capítulos cada que pueda. Ahora voy a corregir el otro.**

 **1 Kegger: fiesta salvaje donde la cerveza se sirve (por lo general en vasos desechables) desde un barril.**

 **2 Smirnoff Ice: marca de Vodka.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Después del divorcio, mi madre insistió en mudarnos tan lejos de papá como fuera posible. Pensé que los tiros irían hacia Yokohama o Sapporo o algo, pero en vez de eso, nos fuimos sólo doscientos cincuenta millas más lejos, lo suficiente como para que nuestra antena no recogiera la señal del canal 34.

Mi papá era un presentador de noticias de primera. Era como, la personalidad de televisión más popular en el área de todo el país o algo así. El canal 34 tenía las tasas de audiencia más bajas de entre las redes locales antes de que contrataran a Fujitaka Kinomoto para que hiciera el noticiero de la mañana. Y todo el mundo se enamoró de él. Las mujeres querían salir con él y los hombres querían ir de pesca.

De pronto, el canal 34 se convirtió en la estación más popular de la capital.

Así que, naturalmente, mi madre quería mudarse a un área en la que nunca nadie hubiese oído hablar de mi papá. Incluso si eso signiﬁcaba que yo también viviera lejos de él.

A los doce, ya estaba lo suficiente mayor para darme cuenta de cuan egoísta estaba siendo mi madre.

Ella nos hizo mudarnos a una ciudad a cuatro horas y media de distancia de papá —todo el camino hasta la maldita Tomoeda— y todavía tenia las venas para despotricar acerca de que él no pasaba suficiente tiempo conmigo. Por Dios, no era su culpa que ella no fuese lo suficientemente madura como para vivir en la misma ciudad que su ex, o que él tuviese un trabajo que le demandara mucho de su tiempo, inclusive los fines de semana. Por eso, cualquier acuerdo tradicional de custodia era inviable. Así que papá y yo trabajábamos en un sistema más conveniente.

Pasaba cada verano con mi papá desde hace seis años en su condominio. Él vivía a unas pocas millas de Odaiba, por lo que pasaba la mayor parte de los días calurosos extendida sobre una toalla, bronceándome en la playa. Por la noche, papá encendía la parrilla y el año pasado incluso había mezclado algunas bebidas, haciéndome prometerle que mamá nunca lo sabría. Algunas veces su novia —la que fuese ese mes— venia, pero nunca la dejaba quedarse. El verano era nuestro tiempo. Nuestro tiempo para arreglar todos los momentos que pasábamos separados.

Y este era el último verano antes de irme a la universidad. Me imaginaba sentada en la playa con papá, hablando de sus días en la Universidad de Kent donde yo empezaría en septiembre— y contándome locas historias de sus días de fraternidad mientras bebíamos juntos. Quizás incluso me ayudara a descubrir qué especialización escoger cuando me vaya para el Reino Unido. Mamá decía que debería enfocarme en negocios, pero papá sabe más que ella. Ese podría ser nuestro proyecto para este verano, decidir qué voy a hacer el resto de mi vida.

Cuando mi padre apareció la tarde siguiente, ni siquiera esperé a que saliera del coche para correr hasta el porche delantero a encontrarlo. Tiré mi bolsa de viaje en el asiento de atrás de su camioneta y lo animé a tomar la vía y hacer que comenzara el verano. Estaba sentado en el puesto del conductor, hablando con alguien en su teléfono y pretendiendo que no notaba que mamá lo estaba mirando desde la ventana de enfrente de la casa.

Ella nunca salía cuando mi papá venia. Podía jurar que no quería tener nada que ver con él, pero siempre la observaba mirándolo.

—¿Lista para partir, **munchkin** (*)? —preguntó papá, cerrando su celular y conectándolo al cargador.

—Uh hum. —Azoté la puerta de la camioneta

—¿Te despediste de tu mamá?

—Si —murmuré escalando al asiento del frente—. Simplemente salgamos de aquí.

—Primero ponte el cinturón de seguridad

—Bien. —Asentí halando el cinturón detrás de mí.

—No actúes casual al respecto. —Encendió el motor—. Acabamos de sacar al aire un reportaje especial respecto a la tasa de muertes por accidentes de tránsito y es irreal la diferencia que esa pequeña correa puede hacer.

—Como sea.

Papá rió entre dientes.

—No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, munchkin —dijo, ya saliendo del camino de la casa.

Me volteé, pensando que quizás debería decirle adiós con la mano por última vez a mamá, pero ya no estaba en la ventana. Las persianas estaban cerradas, por lo que me pregunté si había regresado a la cama y si estaría allí por días tal como hizo los primeros años después del divorcio.

La parte enferma de eso es que había sido ella quien dejó a papá. Pienso que parte asumió que él vendría tras ella o le rogaría que no se fuera. Pero no lo hizo. Después de dos meses de separación, él le envió los papeles de divorcio ya firmados. No lo culpé. Ellos peleaban todo el tiempo por cosas estúpidas. Estaba segura de que por eso Touya se había mudado al otro lado del continente al graduarse — para alejarse del drama. Probablemente fui la única chica de doce años que alguna vez en la vida se sintió aliviada de que sus padres se estuvieran divorciando.

Sin embargo, me sentí menos aliviada cuando me di cuenta de que eso significaba que tendría que vivir sola con mamá a tiempo completo. Los primeros dos años fueron los peores. Cuando no estaba deprimida, estaba molesta. Había seguido molesta hasta ahora.

—Lamento no haber podido venir en tu graduación. —Estaba diciendo papá mientras nos metíamos en el tráfico de la hora del almuerzo—. Quería estar aquí, pero con mi cronograma de trabajo, simplemente me fue imposible.

—Está bien —dije, viendo como los rascacielos de la ciudad se acercaban pasando por la ventana—. De todos modos, la graduación no es nada especial. En realidad es bastante aburrida. Pero mamá grabó la ceremonia en mi cámara digital para que se la pudiera mandar a Touya. Si quieres, puedo bajar el archivo en tu computadora y mostrártela cuando lleguemos a tu condominio.

—Correcto... respecto al condominio, munchkin... tengo algunas noticias que darte.

—¿Qué? —Volteé a mirarlo, un poco nerviosa mientras recordaba el adorado condominio con sus brillantes pinturas retro y sus pisos rechinantes.

—En realidad no es gran cosa —dijo—. Nada en lo que no se pueda trabajar.

—Ugh. No son hormigas otra vez ¿verdad? Sigo diciendo que necesitas llamar a un exterminador de verdad en lugar de seguir haciéndolo todo tú mismo.

—No, no son hormigas —dijo— y no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por esa plaga de nuevo porque... me mudé.

—¿Mudarte? —Repetí—. Quieres decir... ¿A una casa nueva?

—Eso es lo que quiero decir.

Lo miré directamente, en estado de shock.

—Pero... tú amabas el condominio. ¿Por qué te mudaste? ¿Querías un lugar más cerca de la playa o algo así?

—No, no era por la playa.

—¿Entonces, por qué renunciaste al condominio? —pregunté—. Si no estás cerca de la playa, no tienen sentido vivir en Shinagawa.

—Bien, estoy de acuerdo. Y es eso exactamente. No estoy viviendo en Shinagawa.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? Tú siempre has vivido en Shinagawa. Creciste allí... yo crecí allí... ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Lo verás cuando lleguemos a Hodogaya. Vas a adorarlo, munchkin —me aseguró—. Es un vecindario pequeño y agradable. Grandes alrededores. Gente maravillosa. Adorarás pasar el verano allí, lo prometo. Es incluso mejor que Shinagawa.

Hodogaya es un agujero al infierno.

Descubrí eso tres horas y media más tarde, después de haber escuchado cada canción de mi iPod repetidas veces. Pasé el resto del viaje dándole a papá el tratamiento del silencio, molesta porque no me hubiese advertido de esta mudanza. Siempre tenía el mal hábito de soltarme cosas, como una nueva novia (las cuales nunca duraban lo suficiente como para que importara), o remodelar el condominio. Pero nunca nada tan drástico como mudarse a un nuevo pueblo.

A un nuevo pueblo de mierda.

Estaba pensando que necesitaba ir al iTunes para bajar alguna música cuando la camioneta de papá rodó pasando el letrero de ¡BIENVENIDOS A HODOGAYA! Tan pronto como vi los signos de exclamación, supe que estaba condenada. Sólo se volvió peor a medida que nos adentrábamos en el pueblo.

Un semáforo.

Una población de menos de mil.

Y deﬁnitivamente, deﬁnitivamente, sin playa. De hecho, la nueva casa de papá estaba en el lado opuesto del área de vista del canal 34, lo que nos ponía a más de cien millas de distancia del lago.

—Grandioso —gruñí, mirando por la ventana mientras cercas de madera blanca, pasaban frente a la ventana—. Demasiado para pasar un verano en bikini.

—Hey, no te vuelvas loca todavía, munchkin. —Se giró un poco para palmearme la rodilla.

Shinagawa tenía el doble del tamaño de este lugar. No era una ciudad en realidad, pero había un centro comercial, al menos y las casas no tenían que verse iguales. Había cierta diversidad, cierto color. Había parques de patinadores y lugares para jugar al mini golf los fines de semana. Papá me llevaba de vez en cuanto a las pistas de gokarts4 durante el verano.

Al menos de que estuvieran escondidos en medio del sembradío de maíz que separaba los vecindarios, dudaba que Hodogaya tuviera alguna de esas cosas.

Mientras condujimos a través del pueblo, noté una biblioteca, una tienda de abarrotes, un banco y absolutamente nada divertido que hacer.

—Estaré tan pálida cuando me vaya a la universidad.

—Podrás broncearte. Nosotros tenemos una piscina.

—¿Nosotros? —repetí—. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros? ¿Te refieres a ti y a mí?

—En realidad... —papá se aclaró la garganta—. Esa es la segunda parte de la sorpresa.

—¿Segunda parte?

Nos salimos por un camino. La casa frente a nosotros era bastante grande, con un perfecto, bien cuidado patio y pequeños materos en las ventanas. No obstante, la parte que llamó mi atención fue la mujer de pie en el pórtico delantero. Ella era alta, cabello castaño muy claro y vestía unos muy, muy altos tacones.

—Papá, ¿quién es esa?

Él apagó el motor y abrió su puerta.

—¡Kaho! —La llamó en su profunda y ronca voz—. ¡Cielo, estoy en casa!

—¿Cielo? —Fruncí el ceño y me bajé de la camioneta

La mujer ya estaba trotando por el camino, lo que debo admitir era impresionante dados sus tacones. En lugar de correr hacia mi padre, se desvió hacia otra dirección y aterrizó justo a mi lado, sacando sus brazos y abrazándome en un fuerte y apretado abrazo antes de que pudiese detenerla. Gracias a Dios fue uno corto. Cuando dio un paso atrás, estaba sonriéndome como una lunática.

—Oh Sakura —dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza, sacudiendo su cabello de su cara en forma de corazón—. Es tan agradable por fin conocerte. Eres tan lista. Las fotografías de tu padre no te hacen justicia.

—Oh, gracias... —Le di un vistazo a mi papá, quien estaba haciendo su camino alrededor de la camioneta, acercándose a nosotras. Luego miré de nuevo a la señora loca—. Lo lamento, pero ¿quién diablos es usted?

Ella lucia un poco abatida por un minuto antes de que mi padre se ubicara a su lado, colocando su largo brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Ella es Kaho, mi prometida.

Notas:

No sabía a quién poner de prometida, así que aceptaría sugerencias para ver si puedo cambiarlo :)

 *** Munchkin: Como resultado de la popularidad de la pelicula de 1939 El Mago de Oz , la palabra "munchkin" ha entrado en el idioma Inglés como una referencia a los niños pequeños, enanos, o cualquier cosa linda de pequeña estatura**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Una vez que estuvimos dentro, conseguí la historia completa. Kaho Mizuki era una abogada de Hong Kong. Ella y papá se habían conocido el pasado Septiembre cuando papá estaba haciendo un reportaje sobre la Tierra entre los Lagos, un área de recreación nacional cerca de su apartamento, y Kaho estaba allí, visitando el parque con un amigo de la universidad. Papá le pidió una entrevista acerca de su experiencia en el parque, y ella le preguntó su número de teléfono. No mucho después de eso, estaban locamente enamorados.

La historia me daba náuseas.

—Principalmente intercambiamos e-mails y llamadas de teléfono durante unos pocos de meses —explicó Kaho mientras se servía a sí misma una taza de café en la alegre cocina de la casa. Los azules y verdes pastel estaban en directo contraste con mi humor, cuatro horas de vacaciones y ya todo estaba arruinado, y tenía el fuerte impulso de estrangular a mi padre y a la que iba a ser su esposa.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres una taza de café, Sakura?

Sacudí mi cabeza. Ya me había ofrecido una, pero la había rechazado. Odiaba el café con pasión. El sólo olor era horrible.

—Bueno, de todos modos... ninguno de nosotros esperaba que una relación a larga distancia funcionara. Especialmente yo, creo. No había tenido citas desde que mi primer marido murió de un ataque al corazón hacia unos pocos años. Esto era muy nuevo para mí. Estaba segura de que romperíamos antes de Navidad.

—¿Realmente pensaste que te dejaría marchar así de fácil? —preguntó papá, besándola en la mejilla—. No soy tan estúpido.

Se sonrojó y soltó una risita.

No podía creer que estuviera viendo esto. Era como una mala película hecha para la televisión. Pobre pequeña viuda conoce a exitosa celebridad local. Luego es todo flores y puestas de sol en un barrio exclusivo lejos del centro de la ciudad. Ew.

Y era tan diferente a papá. Después de que él y mamá se separaran, mi padre se había convertido en un verdadero flirteador, lo cual era, tú sabes, bastante normal para un soltero semi-famoso. Cada verano cuando venía a visitarlo tenía a una nueva explosiva de veintitantos siguiéndolo como un cachorro perdido. Siempre tenían nombres como Heather o Nikki, y pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en bikinis de forma muy reveladora, tumbadas en la playa y leyendo Vogue.

Kaho no era una de aquellas chicas, sin embargo. De hecho, la única cosa que tenía en común con alguna de ellas era su color de pelo, pero mi padre siempre había preferido pelirrojas. Aparte de eso, era una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados total de las habituales rubias tontas. Por un lado, tenía un trabajo real, mientras que todas las demás habían sido camareras o vendedoras al por menor. Y era cercana a su edad, también. Por lo tanto no de su tipo.

¿Bajo qué tipo de hechizo lo tenía ella?

¿Y cómo diablos podía no haberme contado acerca de ella?

—Pero lo seguimos más allá de la Navidad —dijo, sentado frente a mí en la mesa de la cocina. Arrugué la nariz cuando el olor de la taza de ella flotó en mi camino—. Finalmente, nos dimos cuenta de que simplemente no podíamos soportar estar separados durante tanto tiempo. Porque, por supuesto, tu padre no podía viajar para verme con su trabajo, y yo no consigo casos fuera del estado tan a menudo.

—Así que le pedí que se mudara conmigo —dijo papá.

—Y dije que no. —Rió Kaho—. Sólo no podía vivir en ese apartamento.

Fruncí el ceño. Odié la forma en la que lo dijo. Ese apartamento. Como si fuera un mal lugar. ¿No sabía que ese apartamento había sido un hogar para mí? Más un hogar de lo que la casa de mamá en Tomoeda lo había sido jamás.

—Así que negociamos —continuó papá, no viendo o eligiendo ignorar la mirada feroz que les estaba dando a ambos—. Me di cuenta de que quería casarme con ella, pero Kaho quería vivir en una comunidad familiar. Había estado en la ciudad durante demasiado tiempo, y tenía razón ese apartamento era demasiado juvenil para mí. Era un piso de soltero, y quería un verdadero hogar. Además, estaba conduciendo más de una hora para conseguir llegar a la estación cada mañana. Con esa clase de viaje dos veces al día, el dinero que estaba pagando por gasolina era realmente ridículo.

—Y mi hermana vive aquí en Hodogaya. —Kaho tomó un sorbo de su café, sonriéndome por encima de la taza.

—Ambos supimos que este era el lugar perfecto para nosotros. Nos comprometimos el mes pasado, y finalmente mudamos todo anoche.

Miré a papá, preguntando silenciosamente una mejor explicación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había dejado a esta mujer convencerlo de mudarse del apartamento y a este lugar? ¿Quién era ella para hacerle cambiar? Seguía esperando que él se echara a reír y gritara: ¡Te tengo! Realmente caíste, munchkin. Pero no lo hizo, y eso me molestaba aún más.

—Conseguí una licencia de Tokio para practicar el derecho, me mudé a una nueva firma —una más cercana— y ahora tu padre está más cerca de su trabajo, también —estaba diciendo Kaho—. Hay sólo treinta minutos hasta la estación desde aquí. Y a los dos nos encanta esta pequeña ciudad. Es encantadora, ¿no?

—Claro —mascullé.

Había estado ahí durante veinte minutos y ya odiaba Hodogaya. Nunca había pensado que diría esto, pero habría preferido estar en Tomoeda. La ciudad habría sido mejor que este lugar. Tratar con mamá habría sido mejor que tratar con esta pequeña sorpresa.

No podía creer que Kaho le hubiera hablado a papá de mudarse aquí. Hodogaya era tan poco su estilo. A papá le gustaban los estrafalarios flamencos rosas y las herraduras en su patio. No las vallas terminadas en punta y los pequeños jardines cliché. En el apartamento, tenia estas locas pinturas retro y posters en colores alucinantes colgando de las paredes. Creo que había incluso un Elvis de terciopelo en su habitación. Pero no había nada como eso en esta casa. Papel de pared floral.

Acuarelas. Nada con verdadera personalidad. Era todo genérico y uniforme.

Quería volver al apartamento. Volver a casa.

Kaho se puso de pie cuando el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose captó toda nuestra atención.

—Esos deben ser los niños —dijo, apresurándose a la sala de estar.

Me volví hacia papá, pasmada.

—¿Niños?

—Oh, sí —dijo papá, moviéndose para sentarse en la silla junto a la mía—. Kaho tiene dos hijos.

No dije nada. Estaba temblando. Cabreada, confusa, abrumada. Mayormente cabreada, sin embargo. Cómo se atreve esta mujer a entrar a empujones en nuestras vidas y cambiarlo todo. ¡Cómo se atreve papá a permitírselo! ¿Cómo pudo dejara esta mujer hablarle de mudanza? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo y no decírmelo?

—¿Estás bien, munchkin? —Cepilló mi largo cabello castaño fuera de mi cara.

—Es una especie de mucho para admitir, papá.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Lo siento. Pero realmente pensé que te encantaría. Los niños son estupendos, y son adolescentes como tú. Y Kaho es maravillosa, ¿verdad?

No respondí.

—Vamos —dijo, levantándose y tirando de mí de pie a su lado—. Los niños acaban de volver de la tienda de comestibles, y sé que se están muriendo por conocerte.

¿Así que sabían acerca de mí? ¿Yo no estaba advertida de nada de esto, pero los pequeños mocosos de Kaho estaban totalmente preparados? Sabía que papá no era mucho de hablar por teléfono, pero ni siquiera pudo dedicar unos minutos para decir: "¡Oh, ey, voy a casarme y mudarme a una pequeña ciudad lejos de la civilización!"

Ni siquiera me había sido dada la oportunidad de decir adiós al apartamento. Al frio suelo de madera que usaba para tumbarme en los días cálidos. A la cortina de la ducha decorada con peces multicolores y una sirena al azar. Al maldito Elvis de terciopelo. Era como si no tuviera ninguna parte de él. Como si nunca hubiera sido mío.

Bueno, esta casa no era mía, tampoco. Tal vez era casa para Kaho y su prole e incluso Papá —pero nunca sería mi casa para mí.

Antes de que papá y yo pudiéramos dejar la cocina, la voz de Kaho vino a través del comedor, sus tacones haciendo clic a través de las baldosas mientras se dirigía hacia el arco.

—Gracias por hacer la compra de los comestibles —estaba diciendo—. Fujitaka y Sakura llegaron hace unos minutos. Vengan aquí y los presentaré chicos. —Me sonrió cuando entró en la cocina, una bolsa de la compra de plástico colgando de su mano—. Shaoran y Tomoyo están entusiasmados por conocerte —me dijo.

Un segundo después una niña de cabello negro, piel blanca y bajita apareció en la puerta, seguida de cerca por su hermano mayor de pelo oscuro. Ambos entraron en la cocina, dejando que la brillante luz del sol de la puerta de tela metálica cayera a lo largo de sus caras.

Me congelé.

Santa. Mierda.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Conocía al chico delante de mí. Pero la última vez que lo había visto había sido sin camiseta, con resaca, y medio dormido. Era el chico que me había tirado en la fiesta de graduación. El chico con el que había acabado después de conseguir beber suficiente para recorrer todo el camino con él.

Tuve un destello de sus labios en mi cuello, su voz arrastrada preguntando: _**"¿Está bien esto?"**_ Mis mejillas ardieron.

—Tú —dijo, sus ojos chocolate ensanchándose.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —preguntó papá.

—No —dije inmediatamente.

—Fuimos a la misma escuela secundaria —contestó el chico.

Kaho parecía entusiasmada con esto.

—Oh, ¿ibas a Fairmont, también? —preguntó, moviendo su mano a mi hombro. Era muy delicada—. Fujitaka, nunca me dijiste eso.

Junto a mí, Papá se veía avergonzado.

—Pensé que la escuela se llamaba Fairview... muestra cuán buena es mi memoria.

—Oh, Sakura, si hubiera sabido que los dos vivían así de cerca el uno del otro, le habría pedido a tu padre que recogieran a los niños a la vez en lugar de permitir a Shaoran tomar un autobús anoche.

Shaoran. Así que ese era su nombre.

—No puedo creer que ustedes dos fueran juntos a la escuela. —Rió Kaho—. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

—Un mundo pequeño —gruñí.

—Mucho —dijo Shaoran. Estaba sonriendo ahora, pero podía decir que era forzado. Al menos no era la única incómoda aquí. Rígidamente, extendió su mano hacia mi—. Encantado de conocerte finalmente, Sak.

—Sakura —corregí, tomando su mano a regañadientes y sacudiéndola por sólo un segundo antes de dejarla ir.

—Y esta es mi hija —dijo Kaho. Señaló a la niña—gracias a Dios, no conocía a ésta— quien dio un paso adelante—. Sakura, esta es Tomoyo. Tiene trece años, a punto de empezar la escuela secundaria en el otoño. Está muy emocionada de tener una chica alrededor con la que estar.

—¡Mamá! —replicó Tomoyo, mejillas rojas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kaho—. Lo estás, ¿no lo estás?

Tomoyo se volvió hacia mí, claramente avergonzada, y dijo: —Hola, Sakura. Es un placer conocerte.

—Si... a ti, también.

—¿No es esto genial, munchkin? —dijo papá, dando un paso al lado de Kaho y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella—. Ustedes chicos tendrán un maravilloso tiempo juntos. ¿No será este un verano divertido?

¿Divertido? Divertido no era la palabra que yo habría elegido. insoportable, incómodo, tortuoso... cualquier cosa menos divertido.

Esto era una pesadilla.

Se suponía que estaría en el apartamento, pasando el tiempo en la playa, sólo papá y yo, encontrando universidad y mi vida y pasando tiempo juntos. En cambio, estaba en una nueva casa con gente nueva —incluyendo un futuro hermanastro que me había visto desnuda.

—Bueno —suspiré, enfrentando a mi padre de nuevo—. Definitivamente será interesante. Eso es seguro.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Kaho le pidió a Shaoran mostrarme mi nueva habitación. Hablando de ironía.

—Esta es —dijo, abriendo la segunda puerta a la izquierda cuando llegamos a la parte superior de las escaleras—. Justo al otro lado del pasillo de la mía.

—Estupendo —murmuré, entrando en la habitación con los brazos cruzados con fuerza en mi pecho. No era pequeña, pero no era muy grande, tampoco. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono aburrido de blanco, y ni siquiera tenía algunos cuadros o fotografías colgando de ellas, lo que daba al lugar una extraña sensación de sala de psiquiatría.

Mi mirada se movió a la cama de dos plazas en el centro de la habitación. No era la cama en la que había dormido en el apartamento de papá, la cama que había llamado mía por seis años. Ésta era más grande, con un marco de madera de roble y un montón de almohadas. El edredón era de un tono neutro beige, coincidente con la alfombra y las cortinas que colgaban alrededor de la única ventana. Era perfecta y limpia y bonita, tal como todo lo demás en la nueva vida de mi papá.

Y lo odiaba.

La cosa que hirió —la cosa que era más obvia para mí— era que esta habitación estaba destinada a ser una habitación de invitados. No era la mía.

Mi habitación en el apartamento de mi padre no había sido elegante ni nada. La vieja cama crujía, y la alfombra realmente necesitaba ser renovada. Unas pocas fotos de papá y yo eran las únicas cosas que habían decorado las paredes (aparte de uno de sus locos cuadros brillantes); nunca me había tomado el tiempo por pegar afiches. Pero la habitación había sido mía. Nadie dormía allí sino yo. Incluso durante el año escolar, sabía que papá no había usado mi cuarto para las visitas. Él tenía una habitación libre para eso. Mi habitación me había pertenecido a mí y sólo a mí.

Esta habitación no lo hacía. Nunca lo haría.

—¿Lo sabías? —exigí, volviéndome a mirar a Shaoran. La rabia por todo lo que había aprendido en la última hora, estaba finalmente derramándose—. La otra noche, ¿sabías que éramos...?

Él suspiró y cerró tranquilamente la puerta del dormitorio.

—No. Quiero decir... si, sabía que Fujitaka tenía una hija, pero nunca le pregunté cuál era su nombre. No tenía idea de que eras tú.

—Correcto. —Caminé hacia la ventana y miré fijamente hacia el patio trasero, observando el patio de aspecto lujoso salpicado de sillas de jardín y una mesa con un paraguas en el centro. También pude verla gran piscina enterrada. El agua era tan azul, y un trampolín se situaba en el extremo más alejado. Justo el tipo de cosa que verías en la televisión—. Esto apesta.

Él no dijo nada. Estaba tan tranquilo, tomándolo tan bien. Como que quería darle un puñetazo, para hacerlo gritar como yo quería gritar. ¿No podía ver de como jodido era esto?

Apreté los ojos cerrados y cerré mis dedos alrededor de la ventana. Mi verano no se suponía que no iba a iniciar de este modo.

—No voy a decirles —dijo, rompiendo el largo silencio—. Preocuparte de tu papá se entere. No tienes que

—Realmente me importa una mierda lo que les digas. —Abrí los ojos y me aparté de la ventana, caminando para vaciar mi bolsa de lona.

Bueno, eso no era cierto. Me importaba. No quería que papá supiera acerca de las cosas que había hecho. Con Shaoran o cualquier otra persona. No importa lo enojada que estaba con él, todavía quería que él me vea como su niñita.

Pero lo admito, me hubiera encantado ver la cara de Kaho cuando se enterara de un miembro de su pequeña familia perfecta se había lanzado a una fiesta salvaje y se acostó con una chica que apenas conocía. Ella estaría escandalizada.

—De cualquier manera, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Obviamente, yo estaría en problemas, también. En lo que a mí respecta, esa fiesta nunca pasó.

—Increíble. ¿Estás haciéndolo ahora? —pregunté.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron entonces, y él no sonreía más. Ni siquiera esa falsa sonrisa. Tomó una respiración lenta y profunda antes de decir:

—Lo siento. Voy a dejarte desempacar.

—¿Cómo estás tan calmado al respecto? —grité mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Shaoran no me miró. Mantuvo una mano en el pomo, pero vaciló antes de girarlo.

—Tenemos que pasar dos meses y medio viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Creo que debemos solo olvidar lo que pasó la otra noche y empezar de cero. Así que, como dije, esa fiesta nunca pasó. —Abrió la puerta—. Buena suerte estableciéndote. Estaré al otro lado del pasillo si necesita algo.

Y se marchó.

Cerré la puerta detrás de él. ¿Olvidar que ha pasado? Hacía que sonara tan fácil. Sabía que le había dicho que se olvidaría de mí en cuestión de segundos, pero yo no había esperado estar viviendo al otro lado del pasillo. Lo odiaba por hacerlo sonar tan simple.

Con un suspiro, volví a mi bolso abierto y me quedé mirando mi ropa, lanzada amontonada en el fondo. Nunca doblaba las cosas. No veía el punto; solo los usaría y ellas se pondrían todas arrugadas de nuevo de todos modos. Doblar camisetas es una pérdida ridícula de la energía.

Tomé un montón de ropa y fui a guardarla, pero me detuve en el centro de la habitación. Me quedé mirando las puertas dobles del armario, que sabía que debía ser enorme. Estaba probablemente lleno de ropa de cama, me di cuenta. Probablemente había una vieja tabla de planchar en el interior, o tal vez una cinta de correr plegable. No era mi armario. No estaba destinado para mi mierda. Así que me puse la ropa de vuelta en mi bolso. No estaba a punto de deshacer las maletas. No aquí. Esto no era el hogar.

Estaba pensando en buscar la botella de **Margaritaville Galo** en el fondo de mi bolso. La había traído para las noches cuando papá y yo preparábamos bebidas juntos. Él prefería usar ron, del que yo no era una fan, así que me había empacado mi propio tequila este verano. Parecía que lo iba a necesitar antes de lo que pensaba, sin embargo.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar mi bolso y encontrarla cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Um... ¿Puedo pasar?

Fruncí el ceño y atravesé la habitación. Después de voltear la cerradura, deje la puerta entreabierta y me asomé al pasillo. Tomoyo estaba allí de pie, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Ahora que tengo un vistazo decente a ella, me di cuenta de cuán pequeña era esta chica. No habían llegado incluso a un metro y medio, sin embargo, y ella se veía como si podía pesar cuarenta kilos. Si Kaho no me hubiera mencionado que estaba a punto de comenzar la escuela secundaria, habría imaginado que la niña tenía diez años.

—¿Está bien si yo, eh, paso?

—Uh, claro —le dije, tirando la puerta abierta y apartándome.

—Gracias. —Ella entró en la habitación, apenas mirando a su alrededor mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Echó un vistazo a mi bolsa de lona—. ¿Estás desempacando?

—No —dije. Antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué, añadí— ¿Necesita algo?

—Oh. No, en realidad —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lo siento. Me puedo ir si te estoy molestando. Sólo pensé en ayudar a desempacar o algo así.

—Oh.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, pareces... como, realmente sorprendida por todo esto.

—Eso es porque lo estoy —le dije, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

—¿En serio? ¿Tu papá no te dijo sobre nosotros?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Tendrías que preguntarle eso.

—Wow... lo siento. Qué clase de mierda. —Hizo una pausa por un momento, luego añadió—: Espero que todavía te diviertas aquí, sin embargo. He estado deseando conocerte. Podemos, como, pasar el rato. Nunca he tenido una hermana antes.

Esto no nos hará hermanas, pensé. Quería gritarle eso. Me tomo todo lo que tenía contenerlo.

—No me malinterpretes —estaba diciendo, sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba echando humo—. Shaoran está bien. No nos peleamos mucho. No como mis amigos lo hacen con sus hermanos. Él me lleva a lugares y me lleva al cine. Él está bien, pero yo siempre he querido una hermana... Probablemente pienses que es estúpido, ¿no?

—Más o menos. —Ella se vio súbitamente herida cuando dije esto, y me sentí un poco culpable, por lo que agregué—: Quiero decir, como que lo entiendo. Tengo un hermano mayor, también, pero se mudó hace años, por lo que realmente no he sido mucho una hermana por un tiempo. Probablemente apesto en eso.

—Estoy segura de que no apestas —dijo—. Me encanta tu ropa. Estos jeans son impresionantes. Podríamos, como, pasar el rato e ir de compras, si quieres. Necesito un poco de ropa nueva para la escuela secundaria, y, bueno, mamá me dijo que me tomaría, pero... ella tiene un gusto realmente malo. Ella siempre me coloca en esta cosa de aspecto-de-mujer-vieja. Cosas que nadie de mi edad usa. Preferiría vestir la forma en que tú haces.

Bajé la vista hacia a mi top verde tanque de algodón y pantalones de cintura baja de Tommy Hilfiger.

—Gracias. —La chica merecía algo de crédito. Por lo menos sabia de la buena moda cuando la veía. Si había una cosa que me importaba, era mi guardarropa, y había dominado sin duda el look "no me importa una mierda". Lo creas o no, tomó una gran cantidad de talento para lograr este estilo sin verme descuidada.

—Definitivamente deberíamos ir de compras —dijo otra vez.

—Um... tal vez.

—Impresionante —dijo—. Mi cumpleaños es en agosto. Voy a tener el dinero después de eso. Podríamos ir al centro comercial en el condado de al lado antes de que te vayas para la universidad. Eso sería divertido.

—Tal vez —repetí. No estaba comprometiéndome a nada. Pero era imposible rechazar de plano a esta chica. Yo no era una presa fácil, ni nada. Lejos de eso. Ella solo tenía esos grandes ojos de cachorro que me hicieron sentirse culpable, ¿sabes?

Por eso, cuando ella preguntó:

—¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Así puedes desempacar e instalarte?

Negué con la cabeza y la deje quedarse.

—¿Así que tú, como, tienes un novio? —preguntó, tirando sus piernas en una posición entrecruzada en la cama—. ¿El te va a extrañar mientras estás aquí?

—No tengo uno —le dije—. Y no quiero uno, tampoco.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

—Los chicos son un dolor en el culo.

Tomoyo se echó a reír, como que creía que estaba bromeando.

—Yo estoy autorizada a tener citas una vez que comience la escuela secundaria. Voy a probar para el equipo de animadoras de este verano. A los chicos les gustan las animadoras, ¿correcto?

—Supongo —dije, acercándose a mirar por la ventana—. Realmente no lo sabría. No pasaba mucho el rato con las animadoras. No estábamos en el mismo grupo.

—Entonces, ¿en qué grupo estabas?

La miré de reojo, pensando en cómo responder.

Me acordé de mí teniendo trece años y pensando que la escuela secundaria seria alguna gran nueva aventura. Incluso había soñado con ser una animadora, también. En ese momento, sin embargo, había estado en medio de un crecimiento acelerado difícil. Era toda las rodillas y los codos, y apenas podía caminar sin tropezar, y mucho menos dar una voltereta decente.

En el tiempo de audiciones se presentó el año siguiente, sin embargo, mis ambiciones había cambiado. Había empezado a salir de fiesta y bebiendo y consiguiendo una reputación de ser fácil, que era divertido, supongo, ya que no estaba ni siquiera teniendo sexo cuando los primeros rumores empezaron. Las remilgadas pequeñas animadoras pensaban que era una salvaje puta, y yo pensaba que eran perras estúpidas. Por lo tanto, sólo no había funcionado.

Era extraño pensar que había sido tan parecida a Tomoyo una vez.

Me aclaré la garganta, de pronto consciente de que estaba todavía esperando mi respuesta.

—Bueno, yo estaba en el... el...

—¡Tomoyo! —La voz de Kaho llamó desde abajo—. Cariño, ven a ayudarme a poner la mesa para la cena.

—Voy —gritó Tomoyo. Ella saltó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta, mirándome con esa misma sonrisa feliz—. Vamos a pasar el rato más tarde, ¿vale?

—Claro —murmuré.

—Cenamos a las seis —añadió—. Te veré abajo, en un ratito, Sakura.

Entonces se había ido.

Y estaba finalmente sola.

 **(*) Margaritaville Gold: marca de tequila.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 5**

— _Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Casarse?_

—Sí. Este otoño.

— _Wow_. —Mamá estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de preguntar—, _así que... ¿cómo es ella?_

Le fruncí el ceño al teléfono en mi mano, deseando que pudiera verla molestia en mi rostro.

—No lo sé, mamá. Es abogada, tiene dos hijos, vive como la jodida Martha Stewart. ¿Importa?

— _¿Es linda?_

—Sí. Hermosa. ¿Es lo que esperabas oír?

Quería lanzar mi teléfono volando por la habitación, gritar. Incluso esto era sobre ella. Sobre mi papá mudándose con ella. Como es comparada con Kaho. Ella ni siquiera parece pensar en mí.

— _Lo siento, lo siento_ —dijo mamá con un gimoteo.

¿Estaba llorando? Un peso se presionó en mi pecho, y deseé no haber espetado. Todavía recuerdo los días en lo que me hacía llamar y mentirle a su jefe, decirle que estaba enferma y no podía ir. Los días cuando sólo comía cereal porque ella ni siquiera se podía levantar para cocinar. No había hecho eso en años, no a ese alcance, al menos, pero esto podría ser la que la enviara al extremo de nuevo.

—Mamá, sólo estoy... estoy muy molesta en este momento. Todo se me está amontonando al mismo tiempo, ¿sabes?

— _Oh, lo entiendo. Dios, esto es tan tu padre. No puedo creer que no te advirtió. Él es tan egoísta._

Apreté mis dientes. Ahora estaba yendo muy lejos en esa dirección. ¿En verdad cree que me está ayudando? Ni siquiera sé por qué la llamé. Supongo que... sólo quería hablar con alguien. Quería que alguien me escuchara quejarme y simpatizara conmigo por unos minutos. Quería que alguien entendiera cuan perdida me sentíal. Traté de llamar a Touya primero, pero todo lo que tuve fue su buzón de voz. Y esto no es algo que dejas en una contestadora; ¿Hey, sabias que papa está comprometido con Carol Brady? ¿No? Bueno lo está y estoy enojada. Por favor hazme sentir mejor.

Mamá era mi otra opción. No tenía amigos a quienes acudir. No tenía a nadie. Pero llamarla claramente había sido un error.

— _Voy a llamarlo_ —declaró mamá, su gimoteo se había acabado, su voz se volvió furiosa—. _Voy a decirle exactamente lo que pienso de toda esta monstruosidad._

Yo…

—No, mamá —dije—. Sólo... sólo déjalo en paz. Todo es mi culpa... ninguna de nosotras es una persona telefónica, debería haber hecho el esfuerzo de llamarlo o algo así.

— _No hagas excusas por él, Sakra. Él es tan..._

—¡Munchkin! ¡Tate! Bajen, chicos. ¡La cena está lista!

—Mamá, tengo que irme. Te llamo después.

Cerré el móvil antes de que pudiera responder. Con un gruñido, salgo de la cama y pongo mi móvil en la mesa de noche. Tan agradecida como estaba por terminar esa conversación, todavía quiero salir con alguna clase de excusa: papa tengo jaqueca, me siento enferma del estómago, para evitar salir a comer con **June Cleaver** y sus hijos perfectos.

Desafortunadamente para mí, me estaba muriendo del hambre.

Shaoran salió de su habitación justo cuando salí de la mía. Como que nos quedamos mirándonos por un extraño segundo, luego se volteó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Así que... ¿Munchkin, huh? —dijo—. ¿No eres un poco alta para ser una munchkin?

—Tuve un ataque de crecimiento cuando tenía trece —respondí sin pensar—. Papá no ha encontrado un sobrenombre que se ajuste más hasta ahora.

—Ah. —Asintió—. Bueno, mi abuela todavía le dice a mamá su Oso Kaho, así que supongo que es algo universal.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y me moví frente a él, apresurándome en los últimos escalones. No necesitaba forzar esta conversación. Si él quería olvidar lo que sucedió la otra noche, podíamos olvidar en silencio.

—Hey, Sakra —dijo Kaho cuando entré al comedor—. Esperemos que te estés poniendo cómoda.

—Claro —murmuré. Por supuesto que no estoy cómoda, tu Esposa Stepford. Esto es como, mi peor pesadilla.

—Bien —dijo ella—. En verdad quiero que disfrutes este verano con nosotros.

—Lo que sea. —Miré alrededor de la gran habitación con paneles de roble.

Hablando de costoso. Pinturas con aspecto costoso cuelgan de puntillas o apoyados contra la pared, esperando a ser puestos en el lugar adecuado. Cada pieza de mueblería, toda hecha de madera pulida y brillante con aspecto de nuevo. Por supuesto, probablemente era nueva. Claramente, Kaho es una de esas abogadas costosas.

—No te preocupes, cariño —dijo papá, sonriéndole a Kaho desde su asiento—. Tendrá un buen rato.

Comencé a correr una silla pero Kaho me detuvo.

—Oh, querida, Tomoyo quieres que te sientes junto a ella.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Tomoyo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Bueno, si quieres que se siente junto a ti. Lo acabaste de decir hace un minuto — dijo Kaho, sonando un poco a la defensiva—. ¿Puedo decir algo que no te avergonzará hoy?

—Sólo si quieres —insistió Tomoyo, volteándose hacia mí e ignorando la pregunta de su mamá—. Está bien si no quieres. No hay problema. Sólo pensé que...

Sin decir nada, rodeé la mesa y saqué una silla entre mi papá y Tomoyo. Sentarse a su lado sería mejor que junto a Shaoran, que se acababa de dejar caer en la silla junto a su mamá. Miré a Kaho y Shaoran, esperando escuchar una conversación tipo Leave it to Beaver(*). Pero su extremo de la mesa estaba en silencio. Shaoran estaba sonriendo, pero Kaho examinó a Shaoran de cerca, con intención. Tal vez su sentido de súper mamá estaba soñando. Me pregunté cuánto enloquecería si supiera sobre Shaoran y yo en la fiesta.

—Hey, Shaoran, ¿te importa pasar el puré de papas por este lado?

Shaoran sacó una cucharada gigante de puré de papás antes de pasarle el tazón a papá.

—Ahí tienes, Fujitaka. Están grandiosas.

—Lo que sea que cocine tu mamá es grandioso —dijo papá.

—Oh, detente —rió Kaho, y la tensión que pensé haber visto en su rostro hace unos momentos se desvaneció. Tal vez fue sólo un pensamiento en vano. Sólo quería ver un problema con este compromiso. Una abertura. Una imperfección.

—Ustedes dos son tan dulces.

—Shaoran es el dulce —dijo papá—. Acabo de acordar con él y se lleva los beneficios.

Es un increíble trabajo.

Shaoran, pensé. Eran amigos. Papá ya encajaba aquí, con su familia. Él era uno de ellos.

Yo no.

Mirando alrededor de la mesa, me di cuenta de cuán fuera de lugar estaba. Los Mizuki y papá estaban sonriendo. Todos estaban vestidos de colores brillantes, alegres y de verano. ¿Y yo? Tenía una mueca permanente. Me gustaban los colores fríos, verdes oscuros y azules. Y, para ser honesta, no creía estar feliz dentro de mucho tiempo.

—Entonces, Munchkin —dijo papá, de repente notándome. Este no era en verdad papá, sin embargo. Sonaba más maduro y paternal que lo que el Fujitaka Kinomoto en verdad fue. Era como si su alter ego estuviera hablándome.

Mi papá estaba recostado. Fuera del trabajo, era casual, sin censuras y divertido. Maldecía y cantaba canciones de rock clásico que apenas conocía la letra, especialmente después de que se tomara unos cuantos chupitos en la playa. Quería saber dónde estaba ese hombre. Quería saber que había hecho Kaho para cambiarlo. Ella lo había alejado de mi.

—¿Qué piensas de la casa? —preguntó en una voz de papá en televisión—. ¿Tu habitación está bien?

—Bien —mentí, tomando el tazón de frijoles verdes de las manos de Tomoyo.

Eso era algo más que no entendía. La cosa de la cena familiar. Papá comía sus cenas de microondas frente a la televisión, especialmente viendo ESPN. En el condominio, en las noches cuando cocinaba, comía afuera mientras la radio sonaba con Jimmy Buffett y él y su novia del momento bebían margaritas. La cena significaba rascarse picaduras de mosquito veraniegas y esconder los trozos de hamburguesa quemada en mi servilleta para evitar herir los sentimientos de papá.

—Amarás Hodogaya —dijo Kaho mientras le ponía mantequilla a un rollo.

La miré. Todo esto era su culpa. Claro, papá me debería haber dicho esto, pero si ella no se hubiera metido en su vida, poniendo su canción llamativa estilo Martha Stewart y baile, no habría nada que decir. La odié.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo papá—. Es un buen lugar para adolescentes también, Munchkin. Shaoran, ¿le has dicho a Sakra sobre el Nest?

—No he llegado a eso todavía.

—¿Cuándo podemos ir? —preguntó Tomoyo—. ¿Podemos ir mañana en la noche? ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Sakra?

—¿Ir a dónde? —Su entusiasmo me hizo sentir inquieta.

—A Nest —respondió Kaho, sonando tensa pero todavía con esa molesta sonrisa—. Es una pequeña discoteca para adolescentes.

—Tienen bandas, músicas y comida —explicó papá—. Es lindo, seguro, un lugar sano para que los adolescentes locales pasen el rato. Yumiko, la hermana de Kaho, dice que está lleno de estudiantes de secundaria cada fin de semana. Y en el verano, está abierto toda la semana. Le dije a Shaoran que debería llevar a ti y a Tommy.

Me encogí. ¿Tommy? El apodo me hizo querer vomitar tanto como la descripción de papá de Nest. ¿Un lugar "sano" para pasar el rato? ¿En serio? Ya sabía que este lugar no iba a ser mi escenario. Si no había alcohol para distraerme de toda esta mierda, no estaba interesada.

—¿Podemos ir mañana en la noche? —preguntó Tomoyo a Shaoran—. ¿Por favor?

—Eso depende de Sak —dijo.

—Sakra —gruñí.

Odiaba, y quiero decir en serio odiaba, que me dijeran "Sak." Por amor de Cristo, mis padres me llamaron Sakra por una razón. Si querían que me dijeran Sak, eso es lo que hubiera escrito en mi registro de nacimiento.

—¿Entonces, te apuntas para ir mañana? —preguntó Shaoran, como si no me hubiera escuchado.

—No lo sé, Shaoran. —Kaho estaba observándolo—. No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. Tal vez deberían quedarse dentro.

—Me encantaría ir. —Miré a Shaoran directamente—. Suena genial.

—Oh, cariño. Déjalos tener un poco de diversión —dijo papá—. Es el verano. Son niños. Una noche no dolerá.

Kaho parece perfectamente infeliz. Bien. Puede que mañana tenga que pasar la noche en una estúpida discoteca con sus hijos, pero si eso significa enojarla, vale la pena.

—Está bien —cedió—. Sólo compórtense.

—Ustedes tres pasaran un buen rato —dijo papá, entregándome el plato de rollos—. Esta será una oportunidad para que se unan. Se vuelvan amigos.

—Genial. —Tomoyo me sonrió—. Tendré que ver que me pondré.

Luego papá estaba hablando sobre algún reporte oficial que saldría al aire mañana en la mañana y Kaho regresó a su sonriente manera. La abolladura que había intentado hacer en su pequeña cena perfecta no pareció importar. Por supuesto que no. Cuando todos terminaron, Shaoran se ofreció a ayudarla. Mientras salía del comedor, lo escuché decir en voz baja.

—Mamá, estará bien.

Pensé en quedarme, escuchar a escondidas para ver qué quería decir, pero Kaho me atrapó en la puerta y me dio esa sonrisa de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que Tomoyo te ayude a organizar tu habitación? —preguntó.

Negué con mi cabeza y me alejé caminando. Cuando llegué a arriba, le puse seguro a la puerta y saqué mi botella de tequila barata. Si había algo que me animaría, era el alcohol.

Después, mientras estaba tendida en la cama, miré a la botella en la mesa de noche. Kaho enloquecería si supiera que había traído alcohol a su casa. El pensamiento me hizo reír. Eran tan perfectos, tan correctos y limpios. Kaho, papá, Shaoran y Tomoyo, todos estaban abajo, probablemente viendo una película familiar divertida y jugando Monopolio. Yo estaba arriba, sola, borracha en la Margaritaville Gold.

No encajaba con todos ellos.

Era tan divertido, tan divertido que no podía recordar por qué había estado molesta antes.

Me reí hasta que dolió, hasta que la habitación giro, hasta que cerré mis ojos y me dormí.

 **(*) Leave it to Beaver: comedia de television.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Gracias por los reviews, estaré tratando de actualizar continuamente.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 6**

Al día siguiente desperté con el sonido de Bobby Brown cantando "My Prerogative." Suspiré y me di vuelta, buscando a tientas por mi teléfono en la mesilla de noche y tirando la botella de tequila por accidente.

—Mierda —murmuré. Gracias a Dios que la botella estaba cerrada, o eso hubiera sido una mierda de explicar.

Un segundo más tarde, encontré mi celular y lo abrí.

—¿Hola?

— _Hey, hermana. Vi que llamaste. Siento no haber podido hablar anoche. Tuvimos que llevar a Marie al doctor._

—¿Eh? Oh, Marie... ¿Está bien?

— _Está bien. Nakuru acaba de ser asustada por un poco de fiebre. Pero tú suenas horrible. ¿Tienes resaca?_

—Un poco.

— _Dios, Sakra._

—¿Sabías que papá va a casarse? —pregunté.

— _¿Qué? No._

—Sip. Su nombre es Kaho. Es una viuda con dos hijos. Ella y papá se conocieron el pasado Septiembre.

— _Bueno —dijo—. Supongo que eso es bueno. Si esperan unos cuantos meses para casarse, tal vez pueda volar para la boda con Nakuru y Marie._

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —pregunté.

— _¿Qué más esperas que diga?_

Suspiré.

—No lo sé. Lo odio, Touya. No me gusta lo diferente que él es con ellos. No es el mismo papá con el que crecimos.

— _Eso no puede ser algo malo_ —gruñó Touya.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Sakra, tú eras muy joven durante esos últimos pocos años que mamá y papá estuvieron juntos. Había mucho que no —podía oír a Marie comenzando a gritar en el fondo—. Mierda, Nakuru está en la farmacia y tengo que ver a Marie... se acaba de despertar. —Podía oírlo desplazar el teléfono lejos de su boca—. Shh, shh, está bien. —Había pasado por esto antes, y sabía que la conversación era tan buena como terminada. Efectivamente, él volvió un segundo más tarde—. Tengo que irme. Te hablaré mañana, Sakra. Buena suerte con papá. Te quiero. Adiós.

Clic/c

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Date prisa, Sak! Estamos esperándote.

—Entonces lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz —gruñí para mis adentros mientras me ponía una camiseta sin mangas color azul marino sobre mi cabeza y me giraba a examinarme a mi misma en el espejo del baño. Me preguntaba si Kaho se ofendería por la forma en que mis tirantes negros se veían. Realmente esperaba eso.

Apliqué un poco de delineador de ojos negro y un toque de brillo labial.

Honestamente, no esperaba tener ninguna diversión en este "sano" club, pero tenía la esperanza de conocer a alguien que pudiera decirme dónde estaba la verdadera fiesta. Ciudades tan pequeñas aún tenían fiestas, ¿verdad? Supuse que si iba a estar atascada aquí todo el verano, tenía que averiguar dónde tener un tiempo decente. Esa botella de Margaritaville Gold no iba a durar me mucho tiempo.

Nunca había tenido que ir en busca de un buen momento durante el verano anterior. Pasar tiempo con papá, viendo películas y conversando durante la cena y escuchando música en el condominio... Eso había sido suficiente.

Este verano era diferente, sin embargo. Papá era diferente. Él no se preocupaba por mí este año. Y no iba a dejarme volverme loca en esta casa durante tres meses.

—¡Sak! —gritó Shaoran de nuevo.

—¡Dame un segundo! Mierda.

Realmente necesitaba darme prisa, sin embargo. Ya eran las siete, y Tomoyo había estado completamente lista, con su vestido de cóctel rosa y sandalias blancas de tiras, desde las cinco.

La parte triste era que sabía que ella dejaría el Nest decepcionada. Claro, Tomoyo estaba muy emocionada de ir a este pequeño club para adolescentes, pero no era como si haría amigos. Probablemente ni siquiera hablaría con nadie. Se aferraría a Shaoran o a mí la noche entera y llegaría a casa sintiéndose como mierda. Eso es lo que siempre pasa. Sé que suena cínico o malicioso para decir, pero es la verdad.

Me puse mis sandalias y comencé a bajar las escaleras. Estaban esperando en la puerta, Tomoyo jugueteando con su vestido. Parecía que estaba lista para un baile de bienvenida, no un club nocturno. Por otro lado, Shaoran estaba totalmente casual. Jeans rasgados, camiseta desteñida de una banda, pelo descuidado. Parecía un desastre al lado de su hermana.

Me sorprendió que la Perfecta Kaho dejara a uno de sus Perfectos Descendientes vestir con tal imperfección.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Shaoran, sacando las llaves del coche de su bolsillo.

—Chicos diviértanse —dijo papá desde el sofá, dando vuelta a una página en la novela que estaba leyendo—. Conózcanse unos a otros. Son familia ahora. Pensé. Familiares que han tenido sexo entre ellos

—Tengan cuidado —dijo Kaho. Ella estaba de pie en la puerta entre el salón y la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se veía un poco en el borde. En un momento esta chica estaba burbujeante como podría ser, y al día siguiente se veía toda tensa y ansiosa—. Los esperaré en casa a las diez y media.

—No hay problema —dijo Shaoran, dando a los adultos una onda informal antes de girar hacia su hermana y a mi—. Vamos, ¿les parece?

Tomoyo estaba ya fuera de la puerta, corriendo por las escaleras, el pelo negro caoba fluyendo a sus espaldas. Se detuvo abruptamente en medio de la acera, mirando por encima del hombro a nosotros. Su cara se puso un poco de rosa, como si estuviera avergonzada de su propia excitación.

Shaoran me miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Las damas primero —dijo, sosteniendo la puerta principal abierta.

Pasé junto a él y me dirigí hacia el coche. Tomoyo me sonrió mientras subía en el asiento trasero.

—Nunca he estado en un club de antes —dijo ella una vez me había puesto cómoda en el asiento del pasajero—. Quiero decir, como, he estado en fiestas de mis amigos y esas cosas... obviamente. Pero eran un poco aburridas. Un club será genial, ¿verdad?

—Um... seguro.

Shaoran se sube al coche y enciende inmediatamente el aire acondicionado. El sol todavía estaba fuera, y a pesar de ser media tarde, el aire estaba abrasador y tan húmedo que pensé que me ahogaría.

—Abróchate el cinturón —me dijo, golpeando el botón de la radio.

Esperó hasta que mi cinturón de seguridad hubiera hecho clic antes de que incluso se retirara del camino de entrada. Como si viajando esos tres pies adicionales sin restricciones en realidad podría matarme o algo así. No esperaba de alguien que pasaba una sola noche con extraños u organizaba fiestas locas tener tal palo en el culo.

No dije nada en el camino hacia el Nest. Tomoyo parloteaba hacia nosotros desde el asiento trasero, especulando sobre el tipo de música que tocarían, lo que las otras chicas allí podrían estar usando, qué tan lleno el lugar podría estar. Después de un rato, Shaoran intensificó la radio como un toque sutil de que ella debía calmarse.

Un indicio de que, finalmente, captó.

El silencio no duró mucho, sin embargo. Un minuto más tarde Shaoran estaba cantando con la radio, tamborileando sus dedos contra el volante para mantener el ritmo. No podía dejar de mirar, un momento de la fiesta deslizándose en mi memoria. Habíamos estado besándonos en el sillón, en medio del caos de bailar y beber, cuando "Brown Eyes Girl' de Van Morrison comenzó a sonar a través de los altavoces.

Shaoran se había retirado un poco, dándome un segundo para tomar aire. Él me sonrió y comenzó a cantar junto con la canción —fuera de tono, pero estaba muy borracho para entonces, así que supongo que era de esperarse. Me estiré y puse una mano sobre su boca, riendo.

—Detente. No sabes cantar en absoluto.

Torpemente, se apoderó de mi muñeca y con facilidad la alejó de sus labios.

—Me encanta esta canción, incluso si es realmente vieja —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—A mi también.

—Bueno, entonces puede ser nuestra canción. Eres mi chica de ojos marrones.

—Pero mis ojos son verdes —le dije.

—Lo sé. Pero no hay canciones sobre los ojos verdes.

Me eché a reír más fuerte y casi me caigo del regazo de Shaoran.

—Si, las hay. "Green Eyes Crying in the Rain", "Behind Green Eyes", " The Green Eyes in Texas".

—¿Si? —dijo—. Bueno, esas apestan.

—Tú apestas.

Y entonces estábamos besándonos otra vez. No podía haber sido mucho después de eso que emigramos a la habitación.

Tres días más tarde, sentada en el coche junto a él, una parte de mi se preguntaba si realmente había sucedido. Él había dicho que hasta donde estaba preocupado esa noche nunca había ocurrido, pero ¿realmente podría olvidar tan fácilmente?

Probablemente no, pero él se comportaba como que podía. Actuaba de mejor manera que yo.

Aparcó el coche en frente del pequeño edificio de ladrillo y apagó el motor.

—He aquí —dijo—. El Nest.

Sinceramente, el lugar parecía un poco deteriorado, pero el estacionamiento estaba lleno de coches. O en realidad era un lugar genial (como que lo dudaba) o no había nada mejor que hacer en esta ciudad.

Cuando Shaoran abrió la puerta de entrada para Tomoyo y yo, sabía que era sin duda la segunda teoría.

Primero que todo, la banda sonó. Aunque admito que me quedé impresionado al ver a una banda en absoluto. El cantante tenía cero talento, y el baterista no tenia ritmo en lo que sea. Era sólo enfermizo, en serio. Conocía personas que tenían más habilidad musical que estos chicos cuando estaban enyesadas. Incluida yo misma.

Y la triste excusa para una pista de baile era la mitad del tamaño de la habitación de invitados en el nuevo lugar de papá. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con cabinas, todas repletas de adolescentes bebiendo gaseosas o sacudiendo sus cabezas con la música.

—Wow —oí murmurar a Tomoyo, y podía decir que estaba abrumada ya sea por lo patético que era el lugar o por el número de personas, no estaba segura.

—Estoy sediento —dijo Shaoran—. Vamos a conseguir bebidas. ¿Qué quieres, Sak?

—Nada. —Ya estaba alejándome de ellos—. Lo conseguiré yo misma.

Había decidido que si iba a localizar algo de diversión —es decir, chicos y licor— tenía que deshacerme de Shaoran y Tomoyo. No podía darme el lujo de tenerlos bloqueándome las conquistas esta noche.

Después de escanear la habitación una vez, llegué a la conclusión de que la selección de chicos aquí apestaba. Quiero decir, eran promedio, supongo, pero ninguno de ellos estaba caliente. Debido a esto, que estaba sintiendo un poco decepcionada cuando hice mi segunda vuelta alrededor de la pista de baile.

Entonces vi el chico sexy bronceado sentado en el bar.

No era alto, pero tenía lo moreno y las hermosas partes de abajo. Su cabello era de un liso, brillante negro, y sus ojos eran enormes reflectores esmeraldas en la luz tenue del club. Ardientemente caliente, y bien vestido, también. Llevaba puesto una bonita, pulcra camisa de botones y jeans negros.

Objetivo adquirido.

Me acerqué a la barra, tirando hacia atrás mi pelo largo y dándole mi mejor sonrisa seductora. Me puse justo al lado de él.

—Hey —le dije, guiñando un ojo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Él sonrió. Filas de rectos, brillantes dientes blancos.

—¿Te conozco?

—Nop, pero quieres hacerlo. —Me deslicé en el taburete a su lado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

—El tuyo primero.

—Harrison Carlyle —dijo, sonando un poco divertido—. Ahora, ¿consigo tu nombre?

—Sakura Kinomoto.

Los ojos de Harrison se abrieron como platos y se sentó un poco más erguido mientras me examinaba. Mis movimientos deben haber estado funcionando —él ya está interesado. Increíble, pensé. Incluso si él no sabía dónde podría encontrar una fiesta, no me importaría enrollarme con él. Esa era una cosa que me encantaba de los chicos —si quería un rápido, sin sentido enganche sólo por diversión, nunca eran muy difíciles de convencer.

Me estaba preguntando cuánta cháchara tendríamos que hacer antes de que pudiera conseguir que Harrison me llevara a algún lugar privado... y entonces empezó a hablar.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —dijo emocionado—. ¿Eres...? ¡Tienes que ser! Estás totalmente relacionada con Fujitaka Kinomoto, ¿no? El tipo de las noticias. ¿Eres su hija? Lo eres, ¿verdad?

—Um... si. Él es mi papá.

—Eso es tan genial —exclamó—. Todavía no puedo creer que se mudó aquí. Ningún famoso vive en este lugar. Sé que no es una estrella de cine o algo así, pero aun así. Está en la TV, que es una gran cosa por aquí. Nosotros lo amamos.

—Gracias. —Estupendo. Yo era la que tenía tetas, pero el muchacho tenía algo por mi padre. ¿Qué demonios? Bien. Era hora de un cambio de tema.

—Entonces —dije, cruzando mis piernas. Llevaba una falda blanca corta, mostrando un montón de piel. Lástima que no estaba bronceada todavía—. ¿Qué es todo lo que hay para hacer por aquí?

—Absolutamente nada —respondió él, encogiéndose sus hombros anchos—. Vivimos en la ciudad más frívola que nunca. Tú solo como que te acostumbras a eso.

—Bueno... —Giré en mi asiento un poco más, volteando así podía presionar mi pierna derecha contra la suya. Mi movimiento firma. Funcionó en todo momento—. Podríamos hacerlo más emocionante, si lo deseas. Soy una chica muy emocionante.

Entonces empezó a reírse de mí. No es la reacción que esperaba.

—Oh, cariño. —Él llegó de repente y tomó mi mano entre las suyas—. Eres linda. Realmente, realmente lo eres, pero no estoy interesado.

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunté a quemarropa. Es inútil estar pensando en ello durante semanas o dejando que mi autoimagen caiga en picado por este perdedor. Bien podría ir directo al grano.

Harrison suspiró y quitó una de las manos lejos de la mía.

—¿Ves ese chico de ahí, con la morena? —preguntó, señalando.

Mis ojos siguieron en la dirección que indicaba. Al otro lado de la habitación, sentado en una cabina por sí mismos, estaban Shaoran y Tomoyo. Incluso desde aquí, podía decir que Tomoyo parecía decepcionada. Shaoran estaba charlando con ella, moviendo sus brazos en grandes, exagerados gestos. Debe haber estado tratando de animarla.

—Lo veo —le dije, asintiendo—. Ese es mi... futuro hermanastro. —Me atraganté con las dos últimas palabras.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harrison.

—Sí.

—Eso apesta para ti. Yo podría simplemente comérmelo.

Me quedé boquiabierta hacia él.

—¿Qué?

—Es por eso que no estoy interesado —explica con calma, como si fuera una irracional de cinco años—. Tu hermanastro de allá, es más mi tipo... si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Y, por supuesto, sabía a qué se refería.

Era de esperar. El único chico en este lugar en que estaba interesada no estaba interesado en mí. Después de toda la mierda que había tratado en los últimos dos días, ser derribada fue sólo la cereza del pastel. Pero traté de aliviar mi ego con él hecho de que no era yo en lo él que no estaba interesado, eran todas las chicas.

Aun así, no lo que necesitaba esta noche.

—Mierda —murmuré, cayendo hacia atrás contra la barra con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

—Lo siento —dijo, apretando mi hombro—. No es nada personal. Eres un bombón, pero los pechos simplemente no son lo mío.

—Lo que sea.

Sonrió.

—Todavía no puedo creer que eres la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Eso es tan impresionante.

—No es tan glamuroso... En realidad, es muy apestoso en este momento.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Harrison—. Él es tan caliente.

—¿Mi papá? Cristo, que es asqueroso.

—Lo es.

—Ew.

Él se inclina hacia delante y pone una mano sobre mi rodilla. Era la menos sexy frotación-de-rodilla en la historia de frotaciones-de-rodillas.

—Recibiste tu apariencia de él, si eso ayuda.

—Gracias. Pero eso sigue siendo asqueroso.

Él se rió y agarró su vaso de gaseosa.

—Qué mala cara tienes —dijo, levantando la copa a sus labios.

Qué idiota. Mi miseria no era graciosa. O linda.

—Aquí —dijo, poniendo su copa de vuelta en la desvanecida barra—. Déjame comprarte una bebida. ¿Qué quieres?

No importa qué tan frustrada me sentía, una bebida gratis no era algo que podía rechazar.

—Algo fuerte —gruñí.

—¿Coca—Cola es lo suficientemente fuerte?

—Difícilmente.

Él sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia la barra.

—¡Joe! —gritó—. Hey, cariño, ¿puedes conseguirle a la chica bonita una Coca- Cola?

—Sólo si dejas de llamarme cariño —contestó el camarero, un hombre con barba en sus treinta—. Hemos tenido esta discusión antes, Harrison.

—Aw, Joe. Es tan lindo que creas que escucho.

El camarero sirvió un poco de Coca-Cola en un vaso y la deslizó hacia mí. Harrison le hizo un guiño y le entregó el dinero a Joe, que rodó sus ojos antes de volver al otro extremo de la barra, donde más clientes esperaban.

—Odia cuando coqueteo con él —susurró Harrison para mí—. Lo cual hace que sea más divertido.

Reí y alcancé mi Coca-Cola.

—Gracias —le dije, tomando un buen trago. Traté de fingir que era tequila o incluso cerveza— pero mi cuerpo lo sabía mejor. Maldita sea, ni siquiera podía engañarme a la sobriedad. Como esos casos que escuchas a veces, cuando las personas se han convencido a sí mismas de que estaban borrachos por el poder de persuasión. Quería persuadirme de que estaba perdida.

Al parecer, no soy muy crédula.

Tomé otro trago, deseando que hubiera pensado contrabandear mi botella de tequila barato conmigo.

—Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo estás en Hodogaya?

—Sólo el verano —le dije—. Luego me voy a la Universidad de Kent.

—Bien. ¿Qué especialidad?

—Ni puta idea. —Suspiré—. Como que espero que papá me ayude a averiguarlo este verano. El fue a Reino Unido, también. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Me gradué hace un año, pero me tomé un año sabático para averiguar todas esas cosas del "resto de mi vida", así que sé cómo te sientes. Pero me voy a la UCLA en el otoño. Estoy estudiando diseño de modas. Tal vez no la opción más inteligente, pero es lo que amo.

—California —reflexioné—. Apuesto a que estará feliz de salir de este agujero de mierda.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Ya sabes, el lugar es malo, pero es casa. Y no es tan malo si sabes a dónde ir. Sólo tienes que tener amigos.

—Entonces estoy jodida.

Él se echó a reír.

—Sabes qué. Voy a ser tu amigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Realmente no hago amigos —le dije.

—Bien —dijo—. No quiero que me "hagas". Ya hemos establecido los defectos en ese plan. Sin embargo, podemos pasar el rato. Ah, o hacer compras. Tu conjunto es súper lindo... Aunque no soy un fan de las sandalias. Se ven baratas.

—Gracias, Tim Gunn(*). ¿Cualquier otra cosa que te gustaría criticar?

—Sólo estoy siendo honesto. Eres una puta de la moda.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tienes buen gusto, pero estas entrando en demasiados estilos —dijo—. Esas sandalias podrían ser el último grito de moda en esta temporada, pero no se ajustan a ti. El resto de tu look no grita "Playa nene". Nop. Necesitas pegarte con un estilo. Para ti, yo diría que el estilo es sexy-casual. Oh, unas bonitas sandalias de plataforma serian perfectas para ti.

—Ni siquiera me conoces —le recordé—. ¿Qué te da el derecho de analizar mi estilo?

—Tienes razón —admitió él—. No te conozco, pero si sé de moda. Soy gay, ¿recuerdas? ¿Realmente quieres discutir elecciones de vestuario conmigo?

—Sólo porque eres gay no significa que llegues a pasarte ese estereotipo horrible. He estado de fiesta con un montón de chicos gays que apestaban con la ropa — señalé.

Harrison se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos no eran yo.

A regañadientes, miré a mis sandalias. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Ahora que pensaba en ello, realmente no iban con el resto del conjunto. Parecían un poco vulgares, con las pequeñas flores de plástico a lo largo de las correas.

Simplemente no funcionaban para mí. Menos sexy, más niñita cursi.

—Así que, ¿vas a discutir? —preguntó de nuevo, claramente observando mientras examinaba el calzado metedura de pata.

—No —murmuré—. No voy a discutir contigo.

—Bien dicho.

No parecía como que algún tiempo había pasado cuando vi a Shaoran acercándose a nosotros, haciendo sonar las llaves del coche en su mano derecha. De alguna manera, Harrison había logrado arrastrarme en una conversación sobre los mejores y peores diseñadores de moda de marcas conocidas, así que ni siquiera lo vi venir hasta que los ojos esmeraldas de Harrison se iluminaron como bombillas y una sonrisa de Gato de Cheshire (**) comenzó a extenderse por su cara.

—Hey —dijo Shaoran, deteniéndose junto a mi taburete—. ¿Lista para salir de aquí?

—¿Tan pronto?

Shaoran miró hacia Harrison, luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero Tomoyo está lista para irse. Dice que no se siente bien.

El Clásico pretexto, pensé. ¿Es esa la mejor excusa a la que la niña podía llegar?

—Hola —Harrison guiñó un ojo hacia mí al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia Shaoran—. Soy Harrison Carlyle. Tú debes ser el hermanastro de Sakura.

—Todavía no —dijo Shaoran—. Nuestros padres no se casan hasta algún momento en Septiembre. Soy Shaoran, por cierto. Estoy seguro de que Sak te lo dijo.

—Sak-ura—gruñí—. Con dos silabas.

—Ella es tan afortunada de ver tu atractivo rostro cada mañana —le dijo Harrison a Shaoran—. Mucha gente mataría por estar en su posición.

—Ja. Lo dudo, pero gracias. —Se rió Shaoran—. Te veré en el coche, Sak. Tomoyo ya está afuera.

—Bien.

Shaoran asintió a Harrison una vez antes de girar y salir por la puerta de entrada del club.

Harrison prácticamente se desmayó.

—Ahora eso es belleza. Quiero decir, ¿ese cuerpo? Alto y delgado... No puedes decirme que no hay unas cuantas cosas sucias que te gustaría hacer con él.

—No realmente —le dije, añadiendo mentalmente, ya las he hecho. Poco a poco, me puse de pie—. Debería ir.

—Está bien —dijo—. Pero Realmente me gustó hablar contigo. Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo.

—Sí, ya veremos.

La verdad era que, tan genial como Harrison había parecido, lo que le había dicho era cierto. En realidad no hago la cosa del todo "amigos". No desde la escuela media, de todos modos. En mi experiencia, los amigos se vuelven a ti, te abandonan, mienten sobre ti. La mejor clase de "amigos" fueron los con que jugué beer pong(***) en una fiesta y nunca volví a ver. Simplemente no estaba tratando de hacer amigos.

Ya estaba alejándome cuando él cogió mi codo.

—En realidad —dijo, girándome para mirarlo de nuevo. El tipo era bastante fuerte, le concederé eso—. Mi mejor amigo está teniendo una fiesta en su casa. Deberías venir.

No buscaba amigos, pero estaba buscando una fiesta.

—¿Será tan malo como este lugar? —le pregunté, señalando hacia el escenario, donde la banda de mierda intentaba arreglar su mal funcionamiento del equipo de sonido.

—Oh, Dios, no —me aseguró Harrison—. Esta fiesta será asesina. Él vive en una maldita mansión. Deberías venir y pasar el rato. Te presentaré a todo el mundo. Será divertido.

—¿Habrán bebidas?

—Sí.

—Además de Coca-Cola. Quiero decir, como, cerveza o...

—SÍ—insistió Harrison—. Habrá.

—Entonces estaré ahí.

—Fabuloso. No lleves esas sandalias, por amor de Dios.

—No lo haré —le dije, entregándole mi celular para que pudiera programar su número en mi agenda. Lo llamaría y conseguiría la dirección más adelante—. Lo prometo.

—Estupendo.

Me devolvió mi teléfono y empecé a caminar de nuevo, pero Harrison gritó detrás de mí, arreglándoselas para levantar la voz a través de la fuerte retroalimentación de los anticuados altavoces. Me volví a mirarlo una vez más.

—Es este sábado en la noche —dijo—. ¿Cree que podrías conseguir que Shaoran venga? —Ahí estaba esa esperanza de nuevo. Ese misma chispa brillante que vi en los ojos de Tomoyo. Pero ésta... ésta tenía que aplastarse. Para bien del propio Harrison.

—Él es hetero —le dije.

—¿Cómo hetero?

—Él se acuesta con chicas, así que yo diría bastante hetero.

La cara de Harrison cayó, pero sólo por un segundo.

—Oh, bueno. Él todavía debería venir. La fiesta será una explosión. Nos vemos allí.

Asentí y, finalmente, logré andar todo el camino hacia la puerta.

 **:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

 **(*) Tim Gunn: asesor de imagen y conductor de TV estadounidense.**

 **(**) Gato de Cheshire: personaje de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.**

 **(***) Beer pong: es un juego de beber de origen norteamericano en el que los jugadores tratan de encestar desde el extremo de una mesa, con pelotas de ping-pong en vasos llenos de cerveza**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 7**

Era demasiado temprano a la mañana siguiente, cuando Kaho golpeó la puerta de mi habitación. Algo así como, ocho en punto de la mañana. Me levanté de la cama, sintiéndome claramente criminal, y trastabillé al atravesar la habitación.

—¿Si? —dije, abriendo la puerta un poco.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó, mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes mientras sonreía. Me imaginé como se vería si le saltara algunos de ellos con un puño.

Ya estaba vestida con un traje azul marino y unos tacones súper altos. Por un segundo me quedé confundida acerca del por qué. Entonces recordé que ella debía tener trabajo, lo que significaba que era lunes. El verano siempre me había liado con eso.

—Estoy bien —contesté, ya empezando a cerrar la puerta.

Metió la punta de su zapato, obligándome a mantener la puerta abierta.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —preguntó.

—Um, si. Dormir.

Ella se echó a reír.

Eso no había sido una broma.

—Bueno, hay algo de dinero sobre el mostrador en caso de que decidas que quieres salir —dijo—. No hay mucho que hacer en Hodogaya, lo sé, pero hay un centro comercial y una sala de cine en el condado vecino a unos veinte minutos de aquí. Estoy segura de que tú o Shaoran podrían buscar la dirección en el ordenador. Y hay un montón de comida en la nevera para cuando tengas hambre. Tu padre estará en casa alrededor del mediodía, pero puedes llamarme al móvil si necesitas algo. El número está en el mostrador.

—Tengo dieciocho años —dije—. Sé cómo cuidar de mi misma.

Levantó una ceja hacia mí.

—Sé que lo sabes. Sólo estoy... tratando de ayudar.

—Bueno, gracias, pero estaré bien.

—Muy bien —dijo Kaho, mirándome durante un segundo más. Lentamente, deslizó un pie fuera de la abertura de la puerta—. Entonces creo que me voy a trabajar. Es mi primer día en la nueva empresa, así que deséame suerte. Tomoyo y Shaoran están abajo viendo la televisión.

¿En serio estaban despiertos a esta hora? Querido Dios, debo vivir con alienígenas.

—Nos vemos esta noche —agregó, yendo hacia el pasillo—. ¡Que tengas un buen día!

—Lo que sea.

Un segundo más tarde, los tacones estaban resonando por las escaleras mientras cantaba una vieja canción de Donna Summerlo en voz baja. Ahora sabía de dónde lo había heredado Shaoran.

Cerré la puerta y me zambullí de nuevo en mi cómoda cama de huéspedes, enterrando la cara en la almohada y tapándome con las mantas hasta el cuello. Mis ojos estaban firmemente cerrados mientras trataba de que el sueño volviera a mí de nuevo. No era mediodía todavía. Todavía debería estar soñando. Soñar con cosas mucho mejores que este verano.

Pero estaba completamente despierta y el sueño simplemente no quería llegar.

Después de veinte minutos, me di por vencida. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a mi bolsa de lona, rebuscando entre el lio de ropa que ponerme. Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos, agarré mi traje de baño, revuelto entre los pantalones cortos, la camiseta y los calcetines enrollados, y decidí exactamente lo iba a hacer ese día.

Me quité el pijama y me puse el bikini rosa de triángulo que había empacado. Lo único que cubría era lo requerido por la ley. Tal vez habría algún chico guapo que viviera al lado que me observaría a través de la cerca. O tal vez Kaho tuviera el dinero suficiente como para contratar a un chico sexy para encargarse de la piscina con el que pudiera coquetear. Después del tropiezo con Harrison, necesitaba algo que me acariciara un poco el ego.

Cogí mi iPod y bajé las escaleras, sin molestarme en ponerme una camiseta o cualquier otra cosa para cubrirme. No tiene sentido ensuciar algo más, después de todo.

Shaoran estaba preparándose un tazón de cereales en el mostrador cuando entré a la cocina. Llevaba un par de pantalones cortos deportivos negros con una camiseta descolorida de color naranja (¿cómo le podría gustar a Harrison cuando iba tan mal vestido?), y tuvo que retirarse su cabello desordenado de los ojos. No me perdí la forma en que esos ojos se abrieron cuando levantó la mirada y me vio. La forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su boca se separó un poco era todo lo que necesitaba para reanimar mi ego. Al parecer, no tenía que estar borracho para encontrarme atractiva. Bueno saberlo.

—Um... ey. —Se aclaró la garganta dos veces—. ¿Vas... vas a nadar?

—No, sólo voy a tumbarme fuera —dije, tomando una Coca-Cola light de la nevera.

—Oh. Genial. —Se dio la vuelta, centrándose en sus manos dando una fuerza mayor de la que se requiere para verter la leche en un tazón de cereal.

Fue interesante ver la al Shaoran tranquilo y sereno pareciendo un poco agitado.

Mientras yo me había estado mordiendo la lengua para no gritar en la cena de cada noche y tragarme el tequila sola en mi habitación para mantener mi mente fuera de la incomodidad y la frustración, Shaoran había parecido completamente tranquilo. Llámame cruel, pero quería verlo retorciéndose un poco.

—¿Oye, Shaoran? —Él levantó la mirada de su tazón de cereales, y sonreí tan inocentemente como pude—. ¿Sabes si a alguien le importaría que tomara el sol en topless? ¿Los vecinos podrían verme?

Y yo que pensaba que su sonrojo no podría ser más profundo.

—Porque —continué, sosteniendo la lata de Coca-Cola Light en una mano y pasándome la cuerda que sujetaba mi iPod alrededor de mi cuello con la otra—, es sólo que el bronceado se ve mucho más... suave.

Shaoran inhaló fuertemente y lo dejó escapar lentamente antes de contestar.

—Hay una posibilidad de que la gente de al lado puede ser que se ofenda.

—Oh. —Suspiré. Podía ver los ojos de Shaoran siguiendo el progreso de mi mano mientras me metía los audífonos en mis oídos, dejando que mi dedos se deslizaran a través de mi cuello, sólo un poco—. Está bien. Creo que tendré que aguantarme con las líneas del bronceado. Gracias de todos modos, Shaoran.

—Si... no hay problema.

Con una sonrisa, me di la vuelta y salí por la puerta corrediza de cristal.

Por lo que pude ver, no había chico guapo en la piscina, lo que era una especie de fastidio, más o menos. La mirada en el rostro de Shaoran me tendría que servir por un rato. Me deslicé en una hamaca, levantando los pies descalzos y comprobando mi iPod. Estaba de humor para un poco de Madonna. No de su nuevo material, sino de Madonna de la vieja escuela. Volviendo a antes de la Cabalá y de la actuación en los MTV con Britney Spears. Así que hojeé mi lista de reproducción hasta que encontré "Like a Prayer", entonces cerré los ojos, dejando que el sonido y el sol cayeran sobre mí.

Me quedé allí durante un rato, escuchando una mezcla lenta en mi iPod. Como regla general, no le hacía caso a todo lo publicado después de 1999, así que cada canción que era posterior era bastante impresionante. A mitad del coro de "Smells Like Teen spirit" tuve la impresión de que alguien me estaba observando.

Preguntándome si tal vez un chico guapo realmente vivía al lado, abrí los ojos.

Grandioso.

Alguien de la casa de al lado me observaba a través de los huecos de la cerca, pero no era guapo, ni remotamente cercano a la infancia. Este tipo viejo de pelo gris me estaba totalmente comiendo con los ojos. Cuando me vio que lo estaba mirando fijamente, de inmediato, volvió a ponerse a arrancar la mala hierba de su patético y diminuto jardín. Supongo que su esposa se negaba a hacerlo. Bien por ella. Si su hombre estaba violando con los ojos a adolescentes, debería estar haciendo el trabajo duro. Pervertido.

Me levanté y moví la hamaca para que quedara de frente a la otra dirección, así el pervertido no podría mirarme. Cualquier sentimiento de entusiasmo que hubiera sentido anteriormente por broncearme prácticamente había desaparecido. Tener a Shaoran desnudándome mentalmente era una cosa. Quiero decir, supongo que era técnicamente un poco extraño, ya que íbamos a ser hermanastros, pero al menos tenía mi edad, y sexy y... en el caso de Shaoran, yo quería que él lo hiciera. Este dinosaurio era un decrépito.

Me senté en la silla y puse algo de Joan Jett. Ella siempre me ayudaba a superar mi ira. Tenía la sensación de que si nos encontráramos en la vida real, Joan me habría amado. Éramos almas gemelas. Si alguien podía hacerme sentir mejor, era ella.

Hacía un calor abrasador. Estaba apenas vestida y todavía se sentía como si me hubieran puesto en un horno para cocer al horno. Cerré mis ojos firmemente una vez más, decidiendo pensar en otra cosa. Si quería un bronceado decente, tendría que lidiar con eso.

No podía dejar de pensar en el lugar donde debería haber estado bronceándome.

Un gran lago con la luz del sol brillante en la superficie. Una toalla de playa de rayas tendida sobre la arena caliente. Seguramente había viejos verdes acechando por ahí, también, pero nunca les había sorprendido espiándome.

Todo en este lugar era erróneo, como una atracción de la casa de los espejos distorsionando la reflexión de lo que mi verano se suponía que era.

En la superficie, algunas partes tenían el mismo aspecto; estaba todavía con papá, de la forma en que quería. Pero los detalles estaban alterados más allá del reconocimiento.

La gente, la ubicación, incluso esta maldita piscina, nada de eso parecía correcto.

Gemí y me puse boca abajo, colocando mi iPod junto a mí en la hamaca. La siguiente canción en mi lista era el "Cruel Summer" de Bananarama. Qué apropiado. Sin embargo, este verano era más que cruel. Era una pesadilla. Y sólo quería despertarme.

 _Sak… Sak despierta._

Si sólo fuera así de fácil. Si sólo alguien se apiadara de mí un poco. Quería abrir los ojos y estar de vuelta en el apartamento, en la antigua cama, con el armazón rechinante, rodeada por las luces de neón de color verde y naranja que papá me compró el primer verano que pasamos allí, el olor a carbón de la parrilla flotando a través de mi ventana del dormitorio.

Una mano en mi hombro, me llevó de vuelta allí, devolviéndome a este verano, a este mal sueño.

Durante un momento de aturdimiento, fue como si Dios hubiera escuchado mis oraciones. Sentí una palma fría contra mi espalda desnuda, empujándome suavemente.

Pasó un minuto hasta que la realidad me sacudió, y mi primer pensamiento coherente fue que el viejo había saltado la valla y estaba tratando de molestarme o algo así. Así que me giré sobre mi costado, golpeando a mi atacante con el dorso de mi mano.

—¡Aah! Mierda —gimió, cuando sentí que mi **solitario*** chocaba con alguna parte de su rostro.

—Te lo mereces —murmuré.

—¿Por qué?

Hice una pausa por un segundo, y luego rodé sobre la espalda. No era para nada el tío espeluznante.

—¿Shaoran? ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?

—Tratar de despertarte— dijo, apretándose con la mano su mejilla—. Te quedaste dormida. Has estado aquí durante algo así como dos horas, y estabas quemándote por el sol.

—¿Qué?

Giré mi cabeza para mirar la parte trasera de los hombros. Roja. Muy roja. Presioné un dedo en mi piel y vi cómo se puso blanca bajo la presión. Ouch. Estaba seriamente quemada, y sólo en mi espalda, así que ni siquiera tenía ese repulsivo rojo por todo mi cuerpo.

Las quemaduras de sol son malas, pero las quemaduras solares irregulares son las peores.

—Maldita sea.

—Vamos. Tenemos algo de aloe vera en la casa. Parece que lo necesitas. Pareces una langosta.

—Cállate —espeté. Me quité los auriculares y me dirigí dando pisadas fuertes hacia la puerta trasera con Shaoran por detrás de mí. Se reía en voz baja, y pensé en golpearlo de nuevo.

—Sígueme —me indicó, poniéndose delante de mí y liderando el camino por el pasillo. Tomoyo estaba sentada en el sofá viendo el Disney Channel. ¿A los trece años, no era demasiado mayor para eso? Ella lo apagó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que nos acercábamos, y entonces se dio la vuelta en el sofá y me miró, sus ojos completamente abierto. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Shaoran sonrió.

—Sak se echó una pequeña siesta afuera. ¿No es el rojo su color?

—¡Sakura! —grité.

Tomoyo trató de ocultar su risa, pero fracasó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—No —gruñí—. En absoluto.

Seguí a Shaoran hacia el cuarto de baño y esperé mientras abría la parte inferior del armario.

—Creo que mamá la pone aquí. —Después de un segundo encontró la botella de gel verde—. Aquí tienes —dijo, sosteniéndola hacia mí.

—¿Puedes ponerme en la espalda? —Me giré, retirándome el pelo de mi hombro.

—Uh...

Le miré por encima del hombro. Me estaba mirando con inquietud, sus mejillas adquiriendo un leve matiz de color rosa claro.

—Oh, por favor, Señor Frio y Tranquilo. Ahora no te pongas todo incómodo conmigo. No te estoy tratando de seducir ni nada por el estilo, no puedo llegar ahí por mí misma, y no es que sea algo que no hayas tocado antes.

Me lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Cierto —dije—. Se me olvidó. Eso nunca sucedió. Lo que sea.

Shaoran suspiró y abrió la botella. Giré mi cabeza y oí cómo dejaba caer sobre su mano chorros de gel. Al instante, un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal cuando sus dedos cubiertos de aloe tocaron mi hombro.

—Dios, está frio —jadeé.

—Lo siento.

Todo mi cuerpo se puso tenso, mientras la palma de su mano bajaba hacia la parte posterior de mi brazo. El escalofrió comenzó en la superficie, pero parecía internarse más profundamente. Invadiendo mi cuerpo entero.

Se volvió peor cuando me frotó el gel entre los omóplatos, y por mi espalda. Las manos de Shaoran eran callosas, pero no demasiado ásperas. Su piel pasando sobre la mía dejó una extraña sensación de hormigueo. Como un fuego helado extendiéndose a través de mi espalda y filtrándose en mis venas. Incluso mis dedos temblaban un poco, y los apreté en puños para detener el temblor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Bien —murmuré, pero estaba al borde de la convulsión.

Cada segundo que las manos de Shaoran estaban sobre mí, otro recuerdo de la noche de la graduación inundaba de nuevo mi memoria. La forma en que sus dedos habían presionado mis caderas. La forma en que prácticamente lo había arrojado sobre la cama. La forma en que me besó, más pasionalmente de lo que nadie hubiera hecho. Recordé la sensación de casi locura cuando él se tomó su tiempo para besarme, tocarme, susurrándome cosas al oído.

La mayoría de los chicos se aprovechan de las chicas borrachas. Ellos hacen que el sexo gire todo en torno a ellos y a su propio placer. Pero esa noche con Shaoran había sido diferente. Había sido lenta y dulce. Toda en torno a mí. Había sido increíble.

De repente, me di cuenta de que los escalofríos que me atravesaban no eran sólo por el aloe vera. Peor aún, estaba ruborizándome. Sentí el repentino impulso de revivir esos recuerdos casi olvidados, mientras las palmas de sus manos se movían por mi espalda. Una parte de mi quería que desatara la parte superior de mi bikini. Su pulgar se deslizó lentamente por la espalda de una manera que hizo que mi aliento se quedara entrecortado en mi pecho y mi latido del corazón se acelerara. Palpitando cada vez más rápido y más rápido. Estaba atrapada en algún lugar entre desearle y querer esconderme, sintiéndome de pronto avergonzada y un poco tímida.

Shaoran se detuvo. Sus manos estaban justo por encima de mi cintura. Contuve la respiración, porque no quería moverme, rompiendo el hechizo. Esperando ver qué iba a hacer.

—Puedes echarte en el resto —dijo, alejando sus manos lejos de mi piel tan rápido que se podría haber pensado que lo había quemado. Sé que oí como su voz se volvía un poco ronca cuando habló—. Serás capaz de llegar a las piernas, ¿no?

—Um, s... si —balbuceé, sin hacer contacto visual mientras me entregaba el frasco de aloe.

Shaoran no dijo ni una palabra. Se escabulló dentro del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Había sido divertido empujarlo esta mañana en la cocina, pero que se hubieran cambiado las cosas apestaba. Todo este asunto del hermanastro se había vuelto infinitamente peor.

 *** Solitario: Anillo destacado por una piedra en el centro.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 8**

— Ay, cariño —dijo Kaho, poniendo una mano sobre mi brazo cuando bajé a cenar esa noche—. Tus hombros están tan quemados. ¿Te encuentras bien? Déjame echar un vistazo.

Me aparté bruscamente cuando ella hizo mi cabello a un lado para poder mirar la parte posterior de mi cuello y hombros.

—Ouch. No lo toque. Está todo bien —le dije, avanzando hacia mi silla.

Una vez sentada, me volví para mirarla. Nuestros ojos se encontraron durante un largo rato antes de que Kaho sacudiera la cabeza negando, para seguidamente suspirar.

—Está bien. Estoy segura que Shaoran te aplicó el aloe vera que tenemos en el baño.

Asentí con la cabeza, obligándome a no mirar a Shaoran, que estaba sentado en la mesa frente a mí. Estaba segura de poder sentir el calor, sin ninguna relación con las quemaduras, trepando por mi cuello.

—Si necesitas algo más, házmelo saber y lo recogeré cuando vuelva a casa del trabajo.

—Seguro.

Tomoyo entró en el comedor justo en ese momento, su cola de caballo negro meciéndose detrás de su cabeza como un péndulo. Tomando su asiento habitual entre Kaho y yo.

—¿Te sientes mejor de las quemaduras? —preguntó.

Apreté los dientes.

—Están bien.

Cuando papá entró en el comedor, medio esperaba que hiciera algún comentario de mis hombros y brazos fritos, los cuales estaban completamente expuestos por mi camiseta de tirantes. Pero él no dijo nada. Simplemente se sentó a mi lado, apenas mirando en mi dirección, preguntando:

—¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de trabajo, cariño?

—Muy bien —dijo Kaho, sacando el chili de un recipiente y pasándoselo a Tomoyo—. Realmente siento que encajo allí. No me malinterpreten, me gustaba la gente de la otra firma. Pero esta es más pequeña y más... ¿amigable? Me siento más cómoda allí en un día de lo que nunca me sentí en mi antiguo empleo.

—¿Ahora tienes tu propia oficina? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Sí. Te llevaré a trabajar conmigo para que puedas verla, si quieres.

Tomoyo se ruborizó.

—Mamá, tú llevas a tus hijos pequeños a trabajar, no a tus hijos adolescentes.

—Yo puedo llevar a quién yo quiera —me tendió el recipiente de chili sonriendo—. Tú puedes venir también, Sakura.

—Tal vez —murmuré. O no.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicos? —Preguntó papá, tomando un sorbo de su té—. ¿Están llegando a conocerse mejor? Estoy seguro de que es un poco extraño al principio.

—Si —dije—. Diría que hemos llegado a conocernos muy bien ¿no lo crees así, Shaoran?

Él me dio una patada bajo la mesa y con la boca gesticuló: No es gracioso.

Completamente ajena, Tomoyo agregó:

—Sakura y yo hoy vimos una película y pasamos el rato. Nos gusta el mismo tipo de música, fue divertido.

Asentí, aun cuando sabía que Tomoyo sólo había fingido conocer las canciones que le había enumerado cuando me interrogó esa tarde. No es que muchas trece añeras estuvieran familiarizadas con bandas de los noventa. Pero ella había sonreído y asentido con la cabeza como si las conociera todas.

—Eso es genial —dijo Kaho—. ¿Qué película vieron?

—"Bring it on".

—¿De nuevo? —Se rió Kaho—. Es un milagro que no se haya desgastado ese DVD de tanto que lo has visto.

Tomoyo agachó la cabeza.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Hablando de películas. —Me volví y miré a papá—. Hay una nueva película de ciencia ficción en cartelera ahora mismo. Hoy vi el avance por TV ¿quieres ir a verla este fin de semana?

—Lo siento, munchkin. No puedo este fin de semana —dijo papá—. Tengo que dar el discurso de graduación en una universidad local el sábado. Y presentaré las noticias de la noche del domingo. Carol tiene que coger un vuelo a Colorado para ir a la boda de su hermana y no puede hacer el show. Pero estoy seguro que Shaoran puede llevarte ¿No es así, Shaoran?

—Um, si. Por supuesto.

—Genial —dijo papá—. Tendrán que contarme qué tal está. —Se levantó, recogiendo su plato sin terminar.

—Odio tener que irme tan pronto, pero tengo que volver a redactar ese discurso.—Besó a Kaho en la parte superior de la cabeza antes de dejar la habitación.

Para cuando se acabó el chili y la mesa quedó limpia, Shaoran y yo nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones en el piso de arriba.

—¿Cuándo quieres ir a ver la película? —preguntó cuando llegamos al pasillo—. Afortunadamente para ti. Soy un gran aficionado a la ciencia-ficción.

—Si —dije en voz baja—. Así lo es también papá. Él me ha hecho ver todas las películas de Star Wars y Star Trek al menos una vez. A veces nos quedábamos hasta tarde haciendo maratón, una película justo detrás de otra.

—Suena divertido.

—No me gusta la ciencia ficción.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—No me gusta la ciencia ficción. La veo simplemente porque a papá le encanta — dejé escapar un suspiro—. Olvida lo del sábado de película. No me interesa, así que quedas librado y podemos volver a contar los días hasta que estemos lejos el uno del otro.

Acababa de abrir la puerta de la habitación de invitados cuando Shaoran, preguntó:

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?

Lo miré por encima del hombro.

—¿Te importa?

—Si, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué?

Shaoran enarcó una ceja al mirarme.

Negué, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No importa. No me interesa. Estoy bien —antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, entré en la habitación, y cerré la puerta.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Si lo estoy pasando muy bien —le mentí a mamá cuando llamó el miércoles.

—¿Están pasando mucho tiempo juntos tú y tu padre? —preguntó ella.

Ella no lo preguntaba por mi beneficio, eso lo sabía. Quería que me quejara. Quería una abierta invitación para poder quejarse acerca de él.

No quería escucharlo.

—Um, si —le dije—. Él, eh, quiere ir al mini golf este fin de semana. —Me obligué a reír—. Qué triste ¿no?

—Suena agradable... Estaba preocupada por ti, sabes.

No, no lo estabas.

—Bueno, las cosas han mejorado —seguí diciendo para guardar apariencias—. Tuve una reacción exagerada la otra noche. No está tan mal, en realidad. Hemos estado pasando el rato y viendo películas. Es casi lo mismo de siempre, sólo que con unas cuantas personas más en casa. Es genial.

—No te acostumbres demasiado, cariño —advirtió mamá—. Las cosas son felices ahora, pero tu papá lo estropeará. Siempre lo hace.

—Lo que sea.

—Lo digo enserio —dijo—. No quiero que te sorprenda o disguste cuando suceda.

Esto está destinado a ir cuesta abajo.

—Uh... huh —le di un trago a mi Margaritaville Gold, mientras ella seguía y seguía, todo el tiempo insistiendo en que me lo decía por mi propio bien.

Ella no sabía lo que era bueno para mí.

Y no estaba segura de que nadie lo hiciera.

Notas:

Muchas gracias a las personas que han dado follow y agregado a sus favoritos. Espero estar actualizando pronto. BESOS.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 9**

Kaho llegó a casa del trabajo temprano en la tarde del viernes.

—¿Están listas para ir chicas? —nos preguntó a Tomoyo y a mí. Estábamos viendo American Pie en uno de los canales de películas en la sala de estar. O, al menos, lo habíamos estado. Tomoyo había apagado la televisión tan pronto como Kaho abrió la puerta principal. Ella no debe permitir ver películas de clasificación **R (*).** Ups.

—¿Ir a dónde? —pregunté.

—¿No le dijiste, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo parecía avergonzada.

—Se me olvidó. Lo siento.

Kaho sacudió la cabeza, riendo un poco.

—Está bien. Bueno, Sakura, parece que estás adentro para una divertida sorpresa hoy. Vengan. Vámonos.

Tenía que ser una dama de honor.

Esa era la "divertida sorpresa" que Kaho me soltó veinte minutos más tarde, cuando nos detuvimos frente a la tienda de novias en Oak Hill, una ciudad cerca de Hodogaya. Mi verano estaba lleno de increíbles sorpresas.

—Oh, algo como esto se vería estupendo en ti —dijo Sherri, la igual-de-Pelirroja, igual-de-alegre hermana mayor de Kaho.

Ella se había encontrado con Kaho, Tomoyo, y conmigo en la Boutique Nupcial Gwyneth esa tarde, usando una blusa roja brillante y bebiendo café de Starbucks. No perdió tiempo dándome un abrazo, diciéndome que era hermosa, e informándome que era libre de llamar a la tía Sherri cada vez que yo quisiera.

No podía decir si era un total farsante o si era sólo despistada.

Ya me disgustaba Sherri. Probablemente porque era tan parecida a Kaho. Pero ahora mismo ella estaba empeorando las cosas sosteniendo un enfermizo vestido azul de bebé, completo con mangas abullonadas y un escote alto, diciendo cómo era justo para mí.

—Si —estuvo de acuerdo Sherri con ella misma—. Esto sería excelente con tu figura. Y este tono es definitivamente un buen color para ti.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Harrison le diría a esta mujer si veía el horrible vestido que me estaba mostrando. A él le volaría su mierda. Tendría un aneurisma. La vista de esa cosa lo podría haber incluso matado. Sé que yo quería morir en este momento.

—Oh, Sherri, ¡guarda eso! —Se rió Kaho desde el otro lado del pequeño salón—. Sabes que Tomoyo y yo ya tenemos el vestido elegido. Sólo necesitamos obtener las medidas de Sakura.

—Bien —suspiró Sherri—. Pero Sakura todavía podría querer probarse algunos de estos, sólo por diversión.

—No, estoy bien —dije—. Realmente.

—Sakura, ven a ver el vestido que hemos elegido —dijo Tomoyo, agitándome. Dada la opción entre Tomoyo y Sherri, elegí a Tomoyo inmediatamente. Bordeé los bastidores de coloridos vestidos hasta que estaba de pie junto a ella y su madre.

—Lo siento sobre ella —murmuró Tomoyo—. Tía Sherri se emociona con facilidad.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Así que, eso es todo. Este es el vestido. —Señaló el que Kaho estaba examinando.

Era rosa chicle, una razón inmediata para odiarlo, y largo hasta el piso. Las mangas llegaban a mitad del antebrazo y el corpiño estaba decorado con una lluvia de diminutas flores amarillas de tela y cuentas subiendo por el centro y sobre la mitad del escote de corazón.

Exactamente lo que esperarías que Kaho escogería para los vestidos de damas de honor. Y exactamente en lo que no sería atrapada ni muerta.

—Todavía necesita modificarse —dijo Kaho, como si hubiera leído mi mente—. Yo voy a tener las mangas retiradas y el dobladillo acortado sólo un poco. La boda es a principios de septiembre, por lo que todavia será prácticamente verano. Creo que se verá mucho mejor.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Precioso —refunfuñé.

—¿Alguien necesita medidas? —llamó una mujer desde la recepción justo cuando una clienta rubia salió de la tienda llevando un gran vestido de volantes envuelto en plástico.

—Por aquí. —Kaho salió de detrás de la pared de vestidos colgados.

—Una de mis damas de honor tiene que ser medida para su vestido. —Ella sonrió antes de hacerme pasar hacia el escritorio, donde la empleada esperaba.

—Esta es Sakura. Es una dama de honor para la boda Kinomoto-Mizuki. Debería tenerme en el archivo.

—Lo hago —dijo la empleada después de unos segundos—. El vestido rosa con el corpiño floreado, ¿correcto?

—Ese es.

—Estupendo. —Se giró hacia mi entonces—. Muy bien, Sakura. Soy Lexie. Sígueme atrás al probador y conseguiremos tus medidas.

Lexie era una de esas personas abrumadora bonitas. No hermosa, pero bonita. Delgadísima. Pelo negro cortado justo por debajo de la barbilla. Y caminaba como una modelo de Victoria Secret, pavoneándose por la pasarela. No podía dejar de admirarla mientras ella me llevaba al cuarto trasero de la tienda. Esta chica lo había pasado.

—Pasa por aquí —dijo, señalando a un vestidor oculto detrás de una cortina blanca.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. Pensé que estábamos haciendo las medidas.

—Lo estamos —respondió Lexie, recogiendo una banda de cinta métrica de una mesa cercana.

—Pero este es un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, y para obtener una medición precisa, necesitaré que te desnudes hasta tu ropa interior. A menos que estés fresca con todo el mundo viendo —añadió, señalando a la puerta mientras Sherri, Kaho, y Tomoyo entraban detrás de nosotras.

Gruñí y entré en el vestidor, Lexie en mis talones.

No es que tuviera un problema con mi cuerpo, en su mayor parte, no lo hacía, pero estas eran las últimas personas que querría viéndome en mi sostén y tanga púrpura. Probablemente estarían escandalizadas por toda la (actualmente quemada por el sol) piel.

Aunque realmente no quería que Sexy Lexie me viera prácticamente desnuda, tampoco. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mi trasero plano, mi menos, plano estómago. La expresión satisfecha en su cara cuando me quité la camiseta me dijo exactamente lo que estaba pensando:

 _Soy más caliente que esta chica._

O tal vez estaba interiormente riéndose de las ampolladas quemaduras solares que cubrían la parte trasera de mi cuerpo. Eso era posible, también.

—Brazos arriba —dijo ella, desenrollando la cinta métrica.

Levanté mis brazos sobre mi cabeza e hice una mueca mientras ella envolvía la cinta métrica alrededor de mi pecho, el borde de la banda cortando dolorosamente en mi piel inflamada.

—Podrías probar un **FPS(**)** más alto la próxima vez —comentó Lexie, moviendo la banda hasta mi cintura, sin molestarse en ser nada gentil, a pesar de haber notado la quemadura.

—Sí, gracias —murmuré—. Agradezco el consejo. Porque no tenía idea de qué había salido mal.

Fuera de la cortina, pude escuchar a Sherri diciendo:

—Sabes, Kaho, no tenias que dejar el trabajo hoy. Yo podría haber traído las chicas aquí por mi propia cuenta.

—Lo sé —respondió Kaho—. Pero quería pasar un poco de tiempo con Sakura. Apenas nos conocemos entre nosotras, y momentos como éste son una buena forma de establecer vínculos.

A pesar de que bajó la voz hasta un susurro, aún pode oírla agregar:

—Simplemente no quiero que ella me odie como yo odiaba a Alice, ¿sabes? Recuerdo cómo es tener una madrastra horrible. No quiero que ella pase por eso.

—Oh, cariño, no te preocupes. —Se rió Sherri—. No creo que nadie podría ser tan mala como Alice. Sakura te amará. Simplemente dale algo de tiempo.

Kaho suspiró.

—Dios, eso espero.

—Listo —dijo Lexie detrás de mí, su voz lo suficientemente fuerte en mi oído para hacerme saltar—. Puedes ponerte tu ropa de nuevo ahora.

—Estupendo.

Se deslizó a través de la cortina y le dijo a Kaho que guardaría las medidas en su archivo. Los vestidos estarían listos en unas pocas semanas.

Después de ponerme mis pantalones cortos y camiseta de nuevo, me reuní con las demás en la sala principal de la boutique. Kaho me sonrió.

—Te verás tan hermosa en el vestido. No puedo esperar para verlo en ti.

Me encogí de hombros, luego dudé. Odiaba que Kaho hubiera cambiado a mi padre. Odiaba que ella estuviera tan monstruosamente feliz cuando yo no lo estaba. Pero por mucho que quería mortificarla, hacerla tan miserable como yo era, saber que ella estaba intentando tan fuerte me hizo sentir sólo un poco culpable.

Aclaré mi garganta.

—Quiero decir... gracias.

Unos minutos más tarde, en nuestro camino hacia el coche, mientras que Tomoyo balbuceaba a Sherri sobre alguna nueva película que quería ver, oí a alguien gritando mi nombre desde el otro lado del estacionamiento. Me volví y vi Harrison corriendo hacia mí, vestido con jeans pulcros y un polo verde esmeralda que hacia sus ojos resaltar, incluso desde esta distancia.

Dios, él era precioso. La población femenina estaba seriamente perdida.

—Hey, chica —dijo cuando me alcanzó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté.

A mi lado, Kaho se aclaró la garganta. Sherri y Tomoyo ya estaban en el coche de Sherri (Tomoyo iba a pasar el resto de la tarde en casa de su tía), pero Kaho se había quedado atrás, esperando para ver a quién me estaba hablando, supongo. ¿Muy entrometida?

Rodé los ojos.

—Kaho, este es Harrison. Harrison, esta es Kaho, la mamá de Shaoran.

—Mucho gusto —dijo, estrechándole la mano—. Tú eres la prometida de Fujitaka, ¿verdad? Es una mujer afortunada.

—Gracias —dijo—. Yo lo creo, también. Y me alegro de ver que Sakura está haciendo amigos aquí en Hamilton.

Ella apretó mi hombro y me estremecí.

—¡Oh! Las quemaduras de sol, se me olvidó. Lo siento. Bueno, voy a dejarlos a ustedes dos solos. Fue un placer conocerte, Harrison.

Cuando estaba al otro lado del estacionamiento y en el asiento delantero de su Prius, Harrison dijo:

—Parece agradable.

—Supongo. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Oh, yo trabajo aquí.

—¿Aquí? ¿En Gwyneth?

Él asintió.

—Sí. Era un trabajo de verano que se convirtió en trabajo de todo el año una vez que decidí tomar el año sabático.

—Oh. Genial.

—Es bueno, buena experiencia para un estudiante de moda y todas esas cosas — suspiró—. Sólo prefiero la ropa de hombres. Tú sólo puedes ver tantos vestidos al día, ¿sabes?

Asentí.

—Si... lo sé.

—Así que, ¿todavía estás viniendo a la fiesta mañana? —preguntó.

—¿Todavía va a haber alcohol allá?

—Sí.

—Entonces sí.

Él se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, me alegro de oírlo. Llámame y te daré la dirección, ¿bien?

—Seguro. —Miré sobre mi hombro al coche, donde podía ver a Kaho observándonos desde la ventana—. Debería irme.

—Yo también. Te veo mañana.

Me di vuelta y empecé a alejarme, pero antes de llegar demasiado lejos Harrison añadió:

—Y hey, ten cuidado con el sol. Estás empezando a parecerte a un tomate.

—Sí, soy consciente. Adiós, Harrison.

Cuando me metí en el coche, Kaho tenía esa sonrisa mostrando los dientes en su cara.

—Parece como un chico dulce —dijo—. ¿Lo conociste en el Nest la otra noche?

—Sí.

—¿Ustedes van a pasar el rato?

—Tal vez.

—Oh, eso es genial. Estoy tan feliz de que estés haciendo amigos. Estaba un poco preocupada de cómo te ajustarías. Nuevo lugar, nuevas personas. Sé que puede ser desalentador. Pero Harrison parece ser un chico agradable para ser amigos.

Dejé escapar un fuerte suspiro, haciéndole saber que la cháchara estaba haciéndose molesta.

—Él no es mi amigo —le dije rotundamente. Antes de que pudiera hacer preguntas, me incliné hacia adelante y jugué con la radio, parando en la primera estación de rock clásico que encontré y subí el volumen. Ella no lo bajó, y no insistió con el tema.

 **Continuara…**

 **(*) Clasificación R: Restringido: Menores de 17 años requieren de acompañamiento de padres o tutor adulto.**

 **(**) FPS: Factor de Protección Solar.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 10**

—¿Vas a una fiesta?

Tomoyo estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes esa noche, una hora después de haber regresado de la casa de Sherri. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, seguramente lo suficiente como para haber escuchado la última parte de nuestra conversación, justamente cuando había quedado con Harrison. Ella sonrió y entró, sentándose al borde de la cama.

—Si —dije poniendo el móvil encima de la cómoda.

—¿Puedo ir?

Debí haber sabido que esto venia. Tomoyo no había dicho mucho sobre su noche en el Nest. Aunque sabía que las cosas no había sido tan excitante como ella esperaba. Pero al parecer no había perdido el interés de la escena social en Hodogaya todavía.

—No lo sé.

—Por favor, Sakura —dijo—. No me meteré en tu camino ni nada. Yo solo... No quiero ser la única chica que empieza la secundaria sin conocer a nadie, ¿sabes?

—Estarás mejor por tu cuenta —le dije—. Los amigos son una pérdida de tiempo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Ellos solo lo son —respondí—. Los chicos en la secundaria apestan. Son egoístas y falsos. Estarás mejor sola.

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza.

—Eso es estúpido —insistió—. Tal vez eres demasiado gruñona como para hacer amigos, y yo no, así que...

Esparció un poco de rubor en su rostro.

—Lo siento, no pretendía que sonara tan mal como lo hizo, pero en serio, ¿puedo ir contigo?

Suspiré.

—Como sea. Supongo que puedes venir. La fiesta es mañana en la noche.

—¡Sí! —Ella rebotó un poco de arriba a abajo en la cama—. ¿Cómo llegaremos?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Harrison iría con varios de sus amigos así que él no podría recogerme. Papá no estaría de vuelta de la universidad por hacer el discurso de apertura, y como el infierno que no había manera de que le pidiera a Kaho llevarme. Ella probablemente me preguntaría acerca de conocer a nuestro huésped y traerle una bandeja de galletas o algo así.

Lo que significaba que sólo tenía otra única opción.

—Entra.

Empujé la puerta del dormitorio de Shaoran encontrándolo sentado frente a su escritorio.

—Oh. Hola Sak.

Él miró por encima de su laptop sonando sorprendido. Me pregunté lo que estaba haciendo ahí. ¿Viendo porno, tal vez? Eso era para lo único que usaban la computadora los chicos de dieciocho, ¿cierto? De cualquier manera Shaoran no me parecía el tipo de chico que hacia eso. Tal vez era por el edredón de Spiderman o el Darth Vader cabeza de espuma en su estante. Parecía más nerd que pervertido.

No había sido lo que esperaba del animal de las fiestas que había conocido en la noche de graduación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¿Qué clase de favor?

—¿Podrías llevarnos a Tomoyo y a mí a una fiesta mañana en la noche?

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé...

—¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunté—. No es como si tuvieras algún problema con las fiestas.

Su expresión se ensombreció y me miró con repulsión.

—Supéralo Shaoran —chasqueé—. Pasó. Nos liamos. Estoy segura de que no quieres que tu mami lo sepa, pero pretender que eres un santo en frente de mí es en vano.

—Nunca dije que fuera un santo.

—Entonces deja de ser un imbécil y llévanos a Tomoyo y a mí a la fiesta. —Cuando él no se movió suspiré—. ¿Por favor? Yo quiero ir, y eso hace que tú hermana también. Sólo quiero tener un poco de diversión y no te estará preguntando si no tuviera otras opciones.

Él mordió la esquina de su boca por un segundo.

—Bien —dijo finalmente—. Pero también voy. Alguien tiene que mantener un ojo en Tomoyo.

—Ella no necesita una niñera — le dije.

—Ella tiene trece. Y es demasiado joven como para ir a una fiesta sin alguien vigilándola.

—Entonces yo la cuidaré —dije esperando convencerlo de no ir a la fiesta. Y no mentía. Parte de mi estaba preocupada de que me emborrachara, tratara de dormir con él otra vez. Simplemente estar en la misma fiesta con Shaoran parecía una receta para el desastre.

—Está bien. Pero si iré.

Gemí.

—¿Por qué?

—Estaré alejado de tu cabello. Y además seré el conductor designado. Sólo me sentiría mejor estando ahí.

Yo no. Pensé. Pero sabía que no podría discutir con él. Por lo menos esto haría feliz a Harrison.

—Como sea.

—Bien, ¿tienes la dirección del lugar?

—Sí. —Saqué el papelito doblado de mi bolsillo en el que había apuntado la dirección de Harrison y se lo lancé a Shaoran—. Quiero estar ahí a las nueve, ¿ok?

—Eres la única que se toma cinco años para estar lista, ¿recuerdas?

—Cállate.

Me volví y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta pero Shaoran dijo:

—¿Sak?

—Sakura. Y... ¿qué?

—Hazme un favor, si mamá pregunta, vamos a ver esa película de ciencia ficción y haciendo un poco de boliche tardío después. —Me miró seriamente—. No le digas sobre la fiesta.

—Bien por mí.

Hice una nota mental de despertarme temprano la mañana del sábado, como antes del mediodía, para poder ver a papá antes de que se fuera a la ceremonia de apertura. Parecía que no habíamos hablado mucho sobre eso en lo que llevaba de la semana. Cuando no estaba trabajando, estaba ocupado en colgar pinturas o en ordenar algunas de sus cosas que seguían en cajas de la mudanza o haciendo algo en su laptop.

Los únicos momentos en los que no estaba ocupado eran durante la cena o cuando se sentaba durante la cena para ver ESPN con Shaoran, no teníamos la oportunidad de tener una conversación uno a uno.

Pero el sábado en la mañana, mientras Kaho iba a hacer algunas compras de boda y Shaoran y Tomoyo siguieran durmiendo iría abajo a disfrutar desayunando con mi papá.

—Hola munchkin —dijo cuando caminé hacia el comedor en pijama—.Te despertaste espantosamente temprano.

Caminé a través de la entrada en forma de arco de la cocina dirigiéndome al gabinete con los platos para el cereal.

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos ponernos al día antes de que salieras. No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

—Muy bien —dijo sonoramente para que lo pudiera escuchar. Me serví un poco de cereal y disfrute con él en la mesa del comedor—. Me ofrecieron un trabajo en las noticias de la tarde un par de semanas atrás porque uno de los conductores se mudó. Los jefes piensan que haré subir los ratings en ese slot.

—Genial, ¿lo tomarás?

—No. —Tomó un sorbo de su café—. Me gusta mi horario tal y como está. Llegaría a casa al medio día y Kaho hasta las cinco. Si diera las noticias de la tarde, me iría justo después de que ella llegara a casa, llegando tarde. No la vería a ella o a los niños.

—Seguro —dije.

Era estúpido sentir celos. Lo sabía. Sólo deseaba ver a mi papá cada tarde de la manera que él pudiera. En vez de verlo unos pocos meses al año.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti? —preguntó—. ¿Emocionada por la universidad?

—Un poco. Actualmente he estado sopesando hablar contigo de eso. Estaba pensado en especializarme, y me preguntaba si tú podrías...

Fui interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono inalámbrico sonando. Papá lo tomó.

—¿Hola? Oh, hola, cariño... Espera. Déjame ver la lista de invitados. Estaba pensado que teníamos doscientas personas fuera, pero el número podría estar mal. Sólo un segundo. —Cubrió la bocina del teléfono con su mano—. Lo siento munchkin, tengo que ayudarla con esto y así estar listos para estar en camino. Después hablamos de la universidad ¿ok?

—Sí, seguro, después.

Alborotó mi cabello al pasar por mi lado cuando salía del comedor.

Comí el resto de mi desayuno sola.

 **Continuara…**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 11**

Shaoran tuvo que aparcar su Honda a una manzana de distancia de la fiesta, lo que era algo bueno por dos razones. En primer lugar, nos daba a Tomoyo y a mí la oportunidad de deshacernos de él antes de que incluso llegáramos a la casa. No sé lo que pensaba ella, pero yo no quería ser vista con un tío que lleva una camiseta que dice, _puede que la masa por el tiempo de aceleración vaya contigo_. En segundo lugar, significaba que había un montón de gente en esta fiesta.

Y, esperanzadoramente, toneladas de alcohol, también.

Así, mientras que Shaoran cerraba el coche, Tomoyo y yo nos apresuramos a llegar a la fiesta. Sólo que realmente no corrimos ya que ambas llevábamos vestidos — zapatos de fiesta (los míos: sandalias con plataforma; ella: tacones de cuña), pero nos las apañamos para caminar muy, muy rápido. En el momento en que llegamos a la puerta principal de la casa, una mansión total —como Harrison había dicho— Shaoran estaba detrás de nosotras pero alejado. Bueno, él había prometido mantenerse al margen de nuestro cabello.

—Wow —oí jadear a Tomoyo cuando la puerta principal se abrió para nosotros, aunque no estaba segura de si eso era su reacción a la casa monstruosamente grande o al tipo que estaba como un tren, parado frente a nosotros.

—Buenas noches, señoritas —dijo él, haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos entrar.

Automáticamente, me encontré enderezándome y deslizando mis omóplatos hacia atrás para una visión óptima del escote. Era como un acto reflejo de coqueteo. Me hubiera gustado que no estuviera del todo quemada por el sol.

—Hola a ti.

Él me sonrió. Una sonrisa arrogante, sexy.

—No creo que nos hayamos conocido —dijo. Echó un vistazo a Tomoyo entonces—. A ninguna de ustedes. Estoy seguro de que recordaría esas caras bonitas.

Te lo juro, Tomoyo se sonrojó de tal manera que pude sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo.

—Oh, nos recordarías —acordé, echándome hacia atrás el pelo y poniendo una mano en mi cadera—. Soy Sak...

—¡Sakura!

Me sobresalté y me di la vuelta involuntariamente. Harrison estaba de pie a mi lado viéndose completamente encantado.

—Hola de nuevo, cariño. Te ves hermosa, y la falta de chanclas están mejorando mi día. ¡Esas zapatillas abiertas son perfectas!

Asentí con la cabeza, mirando por encima de mi hombro al chico sexy, pero él ya se había movido y estaba charlando con un grupo de chicos a unos metros de distancia. Maldita sea.

—Wesley es muy ocupado —dijo Harrison, siguiendo mi mirada—. Hay que darle crédito por ser un gran anfitrión. Habla con todo el mundo. Me parece demasiado trabajo para mí.

—Sí. —No estaba escuchando. Decidí que tendría que alcanzar al chico más tarde. Él era mi boleto para pasar un buen rato. Tendría que tener cuidado de no beber demasiado si en realidad dormía con él. La última vez que eso ocurrió, no había terminado exactamente bien.

A mi lado, Tomoyo se aclaró la garganta.

—Oh, um, Harrison —dije, recuperando la concentración—. Esta es Tomoyo... mi, uh, futura hermanastra o algo así.

Los ojos de Harrison se iluminaron.

—¿La hermana pequeña de Shaoran? Oh, eso es tan dulce. ¿Tu hermano vino contigo? —le preguntó a Tomoyo.

—Sí. Condujo.

—¡Oh, qué bien!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Harrison se encogió de hombros y sonrió a Tomoyo de nuevo.

—Precioso vestido, dicho sea de paso. Los colores veraniegos se ven mejor con tu tono de piel. Tan afortunada que puedes lucir el amarillo.

—Oh... gracias —dijo—. Lo tengo a la venta.

—Buen trabajo —dijo—. Está bien, así que... ¿bebidas?

—Oh, Dios, si —dije.

Tomoyo siguió detrás cuando Harrison y yo hicimos nuestro camino a través de la multitud hacia el comedor. El lugar estaba lleno de adolescentes, y no parecía haber ningún adulto a la vista.

Harrison me sirvió un trago de tequila cuando llegamos a la cocina. Era tequila del caro, mucho mejor que las cosas de mi dormitorio. Me lo tragué de golpe en un latido del corazón y puse mi vaso sobre el mostrador, haciendo un gesto para que Harrison me sirviera otro.

—¿Puedo tomar uno? —preguntó Tomoyo.

Harrison me miró inquisitivamente, y me encogí de hombros.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Harrison, entregándole un vaso antes de verter mi segundo trago.

La vi llevar el vaso a los labios, bebiendo el licor un poco a la vez.

—No es así —dije—. Hay que tomarlo todo de una vez. Bebiéndolo así hará tu vida miserable porque sabe a mierda. —Harrison alzó mi vaso hacia mí y se lo quité—. Así se hace. —Me lo tragué, igual que había hecho con el primero, y puse mi vaso sobre el mostrador.

—Está bien —dijo. Ella respiró hondo y levantó la copa a sus labios. Casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos, la cuenta atrás. Tres, dos, uno... Y a continuación se lo bebió todo. Ella farfulló algo, su cara retorciéndose ante el sabor, pero se recuperó bastante rápido.

—¡Ahí va! —dije, tomando su copa.

—¿Yo... puedo tomar otro?

—No te excedas aún —dije. Pensé por un momento y luego cogí su vaso, vertiendo un poco más de tequila. Esta vez, llené la copa hasta la mitad, luego mezclé el alcohol con un poco de zumo de frutas que había sido dejado de lado—. Toma. No sabrá maravilloso, pero puedes disfrutar de esto por un rato.

—Gracias —dijo, quitándome la copa.

—Tomoyo —dijo Harrison—. Sabes, tengo algunos amigos que te adorarían. ¿Estás a punto de comenzar la escuela secundaria? ¿Estudiante de primer año?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Fabuloso. —Él le guiñó un ojo y tomó a Tomoyo por el codo. —Sígueme, cariño. Hay una pandilla entera de chicos de segundo año que devorarían a una monada como tú.

Ella me miró sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Harrison se la llevaba.

—Te buscaré en un rato —le dije—. Diviértete.

Me tomé mi tercer trago antes de mezclar el jugo y el tequila para mí. Luego llevé de nuevo mi vaso a la enorme sala de estar.

El equipo de música estaba tocando música fuerte —en realidad, era bastante guay. Normalmente en este tipo de fiesta se escuchaba la misma mierda de rap. Pero esta parecía ser un poco más exclusivo. Algún tipo de rock suave realmente interesante resonaba a través de los altavoces, dando al lugar un ambiente más relajado. Por supuesto, eso significaba que nadie estaba bailando. Honestamente, sin embargo, era probablemente algo bueno.

En mi caso, tequila combinado con baile inducia a menudo a stripteases públicos.

Rodeé la habitación por un rato, analizando la multitud que se había congregado en la mansión. Reconocí algunos rostros procedentes del Nest.

Otros me eran completamente ajenos. Pero parecía que cada tipo de persona se encontraba en esta fiesta. Punks, emos, deportistas, geeks y drogados. Me pregunté si cada adolescente de Hodogaya se encontraba en esta casa.

A mitad de camino de mi tercer viaje alrededor de la habitación, justo cuando el tequila empezaba a hacer efecto, divisé a Wesley, el caliente anfitrión. Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, hablando con una rubia con una coleta. Cuando ella se puso de pie y se alejó, aproveché la oportunidad y me dejé caer en el asiento que ella había abandonado.

—Hola —dije, cruzándome de piernas e inclinándome un poco hacia él—. Linda fiesta.

—Gracias. Me costó una eternidad convencer a mis padres para que se fueran el tiempo suficiente para tener algo así. Pero me imagine que un año lejos en la Universidad se merecía una gran fiesta de bienvenida.

—También creo que si —me mostré de acuerdo—. ¿Dónde queda la Universidad a la que asistes?

—Columbia. Especialidad en negocios nivel avanzado.

—Vaya. Inteligente y ambicioso. Eso es bastante excitante para las chicas, sabes.

—Esa es la razón de que te lo diga —dijo—. De todas maneras, lamento que no hayamos tenido una oportunidad de hablar más temprano, e incluso lamento más no saber tu nombre.

—Sakura. No quise mencionar mi apellido. La última vez que lo había hecho, el sujeto había admitido estar colado por mi papá. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que pasara otra vez—. Y déjame adivinar... eres Wesley, ¿cierto?

—Correcto. Buena suposición.

—Sí, ¿huh? —Dije, frotando mis labios juntos—. Hmmm... En ese caso, creo que me merezco un premio.

—¿Un premio? —Se rió.

—Por supuesto —le dije—. Me merezco completamente ser recompensada. En la TV, cuando las personas adivinan la respuesta correcta, obtienen un premio. Quiero un premio, también. —Me moví un poco más cerca, mi pierna rozándolo—. Pero me encantaría compartir. No soy codiciosa.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que las palabras salieran, una chica colapsó sobre el cojín de su otro lado.

—Odio las fiestas —gruñó ella.

Wesley giró su cabeza para verla de frente. Era bajita, con cabello ondulado de color caoba y un horrible sentido del estilo. Sus tenis rojos Converse parecían tener seis años, y su remera estaba tan descolorida que parecía ser la opción principal para un detergente comercial. Tampoco era el genial y desvanecido color comprado en tiendas. Necesitaba un severo chequeo de vestuario. Harrison habría tenido un día de campo con esta chica.

—Hola tú —dijo Wesley. Para mi sorpresa, deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombres de ella—. Veo que está funcionando, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Mi estrategia. La fiesta mientras más grande se haga, más pronto podrás retirarte a mi habitación y entonces mi victoria puede estar asegurada.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco cuando él depositó un beso en la unión del hombre y su cuello.

—Pervertido.

—Además, te ves más ardiente cuando estás enojada. —Volvió a mirarme—. Sakura, esta es mi novia, Bianca. Bianca, esta es Sakura, la increíble adivinadora de nombres.

Espera. ¿Su novia? ¿En serio? En mi experiencia, los chicos sexis raramente se comprometen a nada menos que una supermodelo. El estaba fuera de la liga de esta chica. Demonios, Wesley estaba fuera de mi liga.

—Bueno —dijo ella, mirándome—, no pasará mucho antes de que me retire si cada chica que hay acá va a insistir en coquetear contigo.

—¿Puedes culparlas? —preguntó.

—Claro que sí. Una chica inteligente encontraría tu ego manía repulsiva.

—Sabes que te gusta.

—Tal vez —dio ella—. Pero me tomó algo de tiempo. ¿Tu primera impresión? No fue exactamente encantadora.

—Hola para ti también —murmuré, aunque ya había sido olvidada.

Esta era la segunda vez que había sido abatida desde la llegada a Hodogaya. Una porque el chico estaba más interesado en mi papá, y ahora había sido rechazada por una chica de jeans caídos.

Mantuvo su brazo alrededor de ella, y empezaron a tener toda una conversación de la cual claramente yo no era parte. De nombres que no conocía. Lugares en los que no había estado. Tras un momento, me levanté y los dejé en el sofá. Yo no estaba lo bastante ebria todavía para pensar que esto era gracioso.

No vi a Tomoyo cuando atravesé la multitud. Pensé en buscarla, ya que le había prometido a Shaoran que mantendría un ojo sobre ella, pero tras un segundo decidí que no. Shaoran estaba siendo ridículo y mojigato. Tomoyo probablemente estaba pasándola bien, muy bien, conociendo chicos de su escuela. Me odiaría si interrumpo su diversión o la avergüenzo al comprobarla. Tomoyo era inteligente; podía manejarse a sí misma. Más inteligente de lo que yo era a su edad, de todas maneras.

Me serví otro trago. Dos tragos más. A los diez minutes, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El tequila lo mejoraba todo.

—Hola.

Me di la vuelta y encontré a un sujeto —algo lindo, nada especial, pero yo era exigente— sonriéndome. Sonreí, poniendo mi vaso sobre el mostrador y recostándome contra los gabinetes.

—Hola. —Me reí tontamente. Tenía una nariz parecida a la de un dogo, y su cabello estaba todo picudo, me recordó a un puercoespín—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor ahora que te encuentro.

Vaya. Era patético. Resoplé con risa.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

—Sakura.

—Es un nombre sexy.

—Apuesta tu culo a que lo es.

Sonrió.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el sujeto y yo estábamos yendo en un dormitorio de la planta baja. Cuando deslizó su mano debajo de mi top, me di cuenta que era realmente, realmente muy mala recordando nombres de chicos.

Necesitaba trabajar en ello.

Continuara…


	13. Capítulo 12

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 12**

Menos de veinte minutos después, salí de la habitación con mi cabello en un estado de desastre total. Y todo para nada. Cerca de diez segundos después de sacarme mi camiseta, Cara de "carlino" se había desmayado sobre mí. Ew.

Al menos eso me había detenido de acostarme con él. Sabía que estaba borracha, pero no estaba segura de estar lo suficientemente borracha como para dejar que las cosas fueran tan lejos. Sin embargo, el tequila siempre me hacía demasiado agradable. El pensamiento me hizo carcajearme, pero no estaba segura de que tan gracioso fuera.

Apenas había dado dos pasos hacia la sala de estar, ya en mi camino para tener otro trago, cuando Harrison apareció a mi lado, tomando mi codo y arrastrándome en otra dirección.

—¡Whoa!

—Chicos —dijo Harrison, arrastrándome detrás de él—. Chicos, está bien, esta es mi nueva amiga, Sakura.

¿Desde cuándo yo era su amiga?

—Ella es de la que te hablé... la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Me estaba mirando una mafia de rubias delgadas. Bueno, está bien, había una pelirroja en el grupo, pero como sea. Todas ellas tenían brillo labial, esmalte de uñas y cada una parecía estar usando un bolso de diseñador diferente.

—¿Te acabo de ver besándote con Eric Higgins en la cocina? —preguntó una de las chicas.

—¿Era ese su nombre?

Incluso así de borracha, podría verla forma en que estas chicas me miraban. Miran bajo sus narices perfectas, su ceño fruncido con disgusto. Conocía a estas chicas. Eran igual en todas partes. Las perras ricas. Las snobs. Las chicas, que en mi primer año de secundaria, habían convencido a todo el mundo —incluida mi mejor amiga— de que yo era una puta.

Incluso para la graduación, después de todas las fiestas y los chicos, aún no había hecho la mitad de las cosas que esas chicas clamaron que hice.

—Eric es un poco extraño —dijo la pelirroja.

—Tampoco es un buen besador —le dije a ella—. Demasiada lengua.

—¿No es ella adorable? —dijo Harrison, apretando mis hombros.

—Ouch. Cuidado con las quemaduras de sol.

—Whoops. Lo siento. —Él se giró hacia las chicas—. Se parece a él, ¿no es cierto? A su papá.

Algunas de las perras asintieron. Sin embargo, la pelirroja fue la primera en hablar. Por alguna malvada razón —quizás porque ella era amiga de Harrison y a él yo le gustaba—, medio esperé que dejara de lado el hecho de que me había estado besando con cual-fuera-su-nombre, darme una oportunidad, decir "Bienvenida a Hodogaya. ¿De dónde eres?" Incluso me habría conformado con "¿Tu papá es así de alto en la vida real?"

En cambio, ella me miró de arriba a abajo y dijo, secamente:

—Tu camiseta está al revés.

—Sí. —Reí, demasiado mareada para estar molesta. Además, su brillo labial parecía como maquillaje de payaso y en ese momento, era lo más gracioso—. Creo que lo está.

La Mafia Rubia simplemente se me quedó mirando fijamente.

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Harrison.

—Está bien. Bueno, tengo una cita con esa botella en la cocina, así que te veré...

—¡Sakura!

Me detengo, confundida. Las cosas estaban comenzando a ponerse un poco confusas y el hecho de que los labios de Harrison no estuvieran moviéndose, no tenía sentido.

¿Cómo podía decir mi nombre si sus labios no estaban moviéndose?

Entonces, una mano fuerte sujetó mi brazo y lo entendí. Harrison no había sido el que hablaba. Shaoran estaba de pie a mi lado ahora, apretando mi brazo un poco fuerte. Levanté la mirada.

—Quemadura de sol —me quejé, tratando de alejarme. Él aflojó su agarre pero no me soltó.

—Oh, Shaoran —dijo Harrison, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás con una mano—. Hola. ¿Disfrutando la fiesta?

—No ahora, hombre —dijo Shaoran secamente. Él me estaba mirando fijamente—. Nos estamos yendo, Sakura. Ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

No respondió. Simplemente me arrastró tras de él mientras caminaba entre la multitud. No fue hasta entonces que lo miré realmente y me di cuenta de que tenía algo negro y grande que cubría su hombro izquierdo.

Tomoyo.

Mierda.

Su cabello largo y negro caía por su espalda y pude decir, por la forma en que ella estaba recostada —flácida como una muñeca de trapo— que se había desmayado.

Caminé a tropezones tras Shaoran, mis zapatos deslizándose bajo mis pies, pero él no bajó el ritmo. Unos pocos minutos después, estábamos fuera en el húmedo aire de la noche. La ráfaga de calor me hizo sentir náuseas, pero él simplemente siguió.

—¿Qué, está bien ella? ¿Podemos caminar más lento? —me quejé mientras él me llevaba por la calzada.

—¡Te dije que la vigilaras!

Estaba gritando.

Me reí. Escucharlo gritar parecía tan fuera de lugar. El Tranquilo Shaoran estaba gritando. Era graciosísimo. Como todo lo demás esa noche. Gracioso, confuso y extraño.

—Demonios, Sakura, deja de reír —gruñó él, liberando mi brazo y dándose la vuelta para mirarme. Estaba sujetando las piernas de Tomoyo, su vestido tan corto que podía ver su ropa interior rosa desde donde yo estaba. Deseé que él pudiera cambiarla de posición. Eso la avergonzaría hasta la mierda si alguien veía.

—Dijiste que la vigilarías —dijo Shaoran—. Lo prometiste.

—Sin embargo, ella está bien, ¿verdad? —dije—. Simplemente bebió demasiado. Le dije que se lo tomara con calma.

—¡Para comenzar, no deberías haberla dejado beber! —gritó él—. Tiene trece años, por el amor de Dios.

—Bebí por primera vez cuando tenía catorce —repliqué—. No mucho mayor que ella.

—Sí y mira a donde te llevó.

Me congelé por un segundo, sorprendida.

Las palabras demoraron un minuto en calar. Miré a Shaoran, la rabia alejando la sorpresa que había sentido antes. Abrazando el interior de mi estómago y pecho.

—Hipócrita —escupí—. No te oí quejarte la última vez que estuvimos en una fiesta. Te emborrachaste, también. No es como si me hubiera aprovechado de ti. Tú elegiste acostarte conmigo.

—Lo sé —dijo a través de dientes apretados—. Y eres el error más grande que alguna vez he hecho.

Retrocedí, mi mano volando hacia mi pecho, mis dedos cerrándose en mi palma. Sus palabras me golpearon como un puño en el intestino. Abrí mi boca para decir algo. Para gritarle. Decirle algo que lo golpeara de la misma forma. Pero nada llegó.

Mi garganta estaba cerrándose.

 _Gran error. Era su más grande error._

Él no era el mío.

Ni siquiera llegaba a los mejores diez. Quizás ni siquiera a los mejores cien. Porque, a pesar de toda la mierda que estaba pasando, esa noche con él había sido, de hecho, agradable. Genial, incluso.

Los ojos de Shaoran se suavizaron y extendió su mano libre en mi dirección.

—Sak, yo...

—¡No me toques! —Grité, golpeando su mano—. Aléjate de mí, Shaoran.

—No debería haber dicho eso. Lo siento.

Pero yo ya estaba alejándome de él.

—Sak, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Sakura?

—Estoy regresando.

—¿Qué? Estás borracha. No hay forma de que puedas llegar a casa por tu cuenta.

—Mírame.

Y, como para marcar esta declaración, la parte trasera de mi zapato se salió, enviándome hacia adelante, dando tumbos en la acera. Me detuve al sostenerme de un farol, pero me tomó un segundo retomar el equilibro. Para entonces, Shaoran estaba a mi lado otra vez.

—Vamos, Sak.

—No me toques —murmuré. Había lágrimas en mis pestañas y estaba disgustada conmigo misma. No era sólo por Shaoran; sabía eso. No había llorado desde que llegué a Hodogaya. Había retenido toda la rabia, todo el dolor, todo lo que sentía por mamá, papá y Kaho. Pero ser rechazada por Wesley, besar a otro chico que apenas conocía y por el que no me sentía atraída, la forma en que esas chicas me habían mirado y lo que Shaoran acababa de decir... todo se amontonó en la cima del infierno por el que había pasado esa semana y no pude soportarlo más. Pero me odiaba por llorar, especialmente en frente de él.

Ya nada era divertido.

—Vamos —repitió Shaoran. No volvió a extender su mano, pero sus ojos se alejaron de mi rostro—. Vamos a casa, ¿está bien?

Respiré profundamente y dejé salir el aire lentamente, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas. Luego, me arrodillé y me saqué mis sandalias. Cuando me levanté, las sostuve en mi mano izquierda, dejándolas colgar a mi lado. La acera estaba sucia, pero se sentía fría y sólida bajo mis pies.

—Está bien —dije, ya caminando hacia el automóvil—, vamos.

No a casa. No era mi casa. Pero tendría que serlo por un tiempo.

No hablamos. Ni una palabra. Shaoran ni siquiera encendió la radio, cantó o algo. De hecho, el único sonido en el automóvil eran las suaves respiraciones de Tomoyo. Estaba durmiendo en el asiento trasero del Honda, dejando salir lentos soplos de aire por su nariz.

Mi zumbido estaba desapareciendo. No había bebido lo suficiente como para desmayarme —tenía una alta tolerancia después de tantos años de esta mierda—, pero el dolor de cabeza ya estaba llegando. Pensarías que el silencio habría sido un alivio, pero hacia el latido de mi cabeza peor. Quería que Shaoran dijera algo. Lo que fuera. Incluso si iba a gritar de nuevo, al menos sabría que no estaba ignorándome.

La rabia era menos dolorosa que el abandono.

Podía lidiar con la rabia.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, intentado encontrar una forma de romper el silencio, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estábamos entrando a un estacionamiento hasta que el auto se detuvo por completo. Miré por el parabrisas al oscuro edificio. La señal en la puerta decía PELICULAS FIFTH STREET, una tienda para rentar películas. Pero estaba cerrada por la noche.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —pregunté sin pensar. Bueno, al menos ya no había silencio.

—Aún no están durmiendo —murmuró Shaoran.

—¿Qué?

—Mamá y Fujitaka aún no están dormidos. —Apagó el motor, dejando que las luces delanteras se desvanecieran. Un farol solitario, dieciocho metros más allá, era la única luz en la zona y nos bañaba en un resplandor anaranjado.

—Sólo son las once. Mamá aún está levantada viendo las noticias. No es seguro entrar hasta que sea media noche. Cree que estamos en los bolos y los carriles cierran a las doce. Así que, si esperamos una hora, la costa debería estar despejada.

—¿Cómo lo...?

—He hecho esto antes —dijo él—. ¿Recuerdas?

—Oh, cierto. Creo que simplemente no pensé en eso. Mi mamá nunca notaria si llegara borracha o algo —gruñí. —E incluso si lo hiciera, diría que era culpa de papá, así que estaría libre.

Hubo una larga pausa, luego Shaoran dijo:

—Um, deberías arreglar tu camiseta antes de que irnos.

—¿Qué? —Bajé la mirada hacia mi top—. Oh, cierto. Al revés.

—Sí. Sirve para delatar.

Bajé las manos y levanté el dobladillo de la camiseta sobre mi cabeza. Una vez estuvo fuera, miré a Shaoran. Él estaba enfrentando las ventanas, una mano sobre sus ojos. Incluso con esta mala iluminación, podía decir que estaba sonrojándose. Cristo. Tenía puesto un sujetador y no era como si fuese algo que nunca antes hubiera visto.

Di la vuelta a la camiseta y dije:

—Está bien. Puedes mirar ahora.

—¿Tienes algún sentido de la modestia? —preguntó él, girándose para mirarme.

Quizás era una ilusión, pero creí ver una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios.

—No después de unos cuantos tragos de tequila.

No rió tanto como esperé que lo haría. La verdad, era sólo una risa medio torpe, pero, oye, era mejor que nada.

Él miró hacia el asiento trasero y seguí su mirada. Tomoyo estaba hecha un ovillo, sus rodillas arriba y su cabello diseminado a través del asiento de cuero. Para alguien más, quizás se hubiera visto como si estuviera durmiendo pacíficamente, pero para mí, simplemente no se veía bien.

—Lo siento —susurré—. Debería haberla cuidado.

—Si, deberías haberlo hecho —estuvo de acuerdo. Tras una pausa, añadió—: Ya no quiero que vaya contigo a fiestas, Sakura.

—En serio, Shaoran, estás exagerando.

—No, no lo estoy. Tú no eres quien la encontró. No viste... —Respiró profundamente, negando lentamente con su cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—No, dime.

—Sólo déjalo, Sakura. No es nada. Pero ella ya no va a ir a fiestas contigo. —Tomó una respiración y dejó ir un poco de la tensión de su cuerpo—. Mira, vas a fiestas para escapar, lo entiendo. Pero si vas a estar así de mal, eso también significa que no puedes cuidarla, así que estarás sola de ahora en adelante. ¿Está bien?

Suspiré, poniendo los ojos en blanco. No estaba tan mal. No aún.

—Sí. Lo que sea. —Me di la vuelta para mirar hacia adelante de nuevo. De acuerdo al reloj en el tablero, eran sólo las 11:21. Aun teníamos más de media hora para sentarnos aquí, esperando para regresar a la casa de papá y Kaho.

Mi dolor de cabeza estaba poniéndose peor. Apoyé mi sien en la ventana, cerrando mis ojos. Desde que podía recordar, siempre había sido una persona nocturna. Mi explosión de energía venia justo después de que el sol se ponía. Vivía en la oscuridad. Amaba la oscuridad.

Mi mundo cobraba vida cuando las estrellas salían.

Pero por primera vez en mi vida, quería que la noche terminara.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas:**

 **Lo siento si no he cumplido con actualizar semanalmente, pero es que, la flojera me ha ganado en estos días, tratare de estar actualizando de nuevo el día miércoles o jueves.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos y followers, y solo queda decir que todavía no han visto nada de Shaoran en realidad.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 13**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con el sonido de las arcadas de Tomoyo en el baño de la puerta de al lado. Esa resaca iba a ser un infierno. Permanecí en la cama durante un rato, pensando en la noche anterior. Pobre Tomoyo. La primera resaca era siempre la peor. Me sentía un poco culpable por no haberle dado una mejor advertencia, por no vigilar cuánto había tomado. Con cuarenta kilos, probablemente no tomaría mucho tener a la niña destrozada. No había pensado ni en decirle eso.

Probablemente porque nadie me había avisado sobre los limites la primera vez que bebí.

No había estado despierta mucho tiempo, cuando Kaho encontró a Tomoyo en el baño. Escuché sus voces apagadas, incapaz de descifrar las palabras. Las escuché dejar el baño y caminar por el pasillo, el traqueteo de los tacones de Kaho al pasar por mi habitación, la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo cerrándose un momento después.

Me preguntaba si Kaho sería capaz de decir que Tomoyo tenía resaca, o si había pensado simplemente que la chica estaba enferma. Y si sabía que tenía resaca, ¿en cuántos problemas iba a estar Tomoyo? ¿Cómo castigaba alguien como Kaho a sus hijos por beber?

La verdad era que no había estado antes en problemas. Ni una vez.

Antes cuando mis padres estaban casados, mamá había sido la autoritaria. Era difícil de imaginar ahora, pero había sido dura cuando Touya y yo fuimos niños. No es que hubiera necesitado ningún tipo de disciplina. Antes del divorcio, yo era la chica buena. Toda A. Estaba en el consejo escolar de la escuela media. Perfecta, perfecta, perfecta.

Obviamente eso había cambiado.

Pero al momento en que me convertí en "una chica mala" o lo que sea, mamá estaba demasiado ocupada enfadándose con papá o depresiva por todo, para preocuparse por lo que estaba haciendo yo. Así que nunca fui castigada por beber o por las fiestas o por estar fuera hasta muy tarde.

Lo que fuera que pasaba entre Kaho y Tomoyo, no tenía gritos envueltos. La casa estuvo en silencio por casi media hora. Luego escuché la puerta de Tomoyo abrirse y cerrarse otra vez, y a Kaho andando otra vez por el pasillo. Tres golpecitos en la puerta a través del pasillo. Se había movido a Shaoran.

Suspiré y salté de la cama, cogiendo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de mi bolsa. Mi propia resaca era bastante mínima, ya que paré de beber alrededor de las diez y media. La mayoría del tiempo, no paraba hasta media noche o más tarde. Así que no me sentía medio mal cuando me dirigí a la perilla de la puerta, para intentar coger algo para desayunar abajo.

Al menos no me sentía tan mal hasta que Kaho me vio.

—Sakura —dijo, tan pronto salí de mi habitación. Estaba sentada sobre la cama de Shaoran, mirándome a través de la puerta abierta. Podía ver a Shaoran al otro lado de ella, aún en pijama. Él estaba frente a la pared, asa que no podía verla expresión en su cara.

—Um, ¿sí?

—¿Te importaría volver a tu habitación y esperarme allí? —preguntó—. Necesito hablar contigo.

Mierda.

—Uh, claro. ¿Pero tardaras mucho? De verdad tengo mucha hambre y quiero tomar el desayuno.

—Sólo será un segundo.

Asentí y volví cabizbaja a mi habitación. Esto no podía ser bueno.

Me senté en mi cama, retorciéndome mis manos. ¿Por qué me estaba preocupando por esto? ¿Qué demonios podía hacerme Kaho? Nada. No tenía ninguna prueba de que yo había hecho algo mal. Eso es lo que me decía a mi misma cuando ella entró a la habitación de invitados cinco minutos después, de todos modos.

—Sakura. —Suspiró, sin mirarme al principio—. Sakura, Sakura...

 _Si ese es mi nombre_ , pensé. _Ve al punto._

Miré cómo se sentaba en la silla de enfrente del escritorio, girando su cara hacia mí.

—Así que... —dijo, con sus ojos vagando por la habitación. Después de un rato, cayeron en mi bolsa—. ¿Aún no has desempaquetado?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Oh... bueno, está bien.

Hubo una larga pausa. No decía ni una palabra, simplemente miraba alrededor de la habitación de invitados y en ocasiones hacia mí. Me estaba volviendo loca. Así que tenía que romper el silencio y llevarla al punto. Incluso si estaba en problemas, era mejor que dejarla ahí sentada molestándome.

—¿Tienes algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—Sí.

Suspiré ruidosamente.

—Bueno, quiero decir, como dije, de verdad estoy hambrienta, así que, ¿podemos darnos prisa?

Kaho me disparó una mirada penetrante, advirtiéndome que vigilara mis pasos. Al menos pensé que lo hizo. La amenaza desapareció tan rápido que no estaba segura de si lo había visto realmente o no.

—Bien —dijo—. Es sobre la fiesta a la que ustedes niños fueron anoche cuando me dijeron que iban a los bolos.

Así que Shaoran o Tomoyo me habían delatado. Fracasados.

—Estoy muy enfadada de que mi hija, mi hija de trece años, fuera a una fiesta y bebiera, especialmente cuando yo no había sido informada. —Se detuvo, como si yo debiera responder a eso. No lo hice, y continuó—: No permito esa clase de comportamiento en mi casa, Sakura... o fuera de ella, si nos ponemos técnicos. No de mis hijos.

—Está bien —dije—. Pues díselo a Tomoyo.

—Ya he hablado con ambos, ella y Shaoran.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Después de un pequeño concurso de miradas, Kaho empezó a sacudir su cabeza.

—Escucha —dijo—. No soy tu madre, ni siquiera tu madrastra aún, pero...

—No —estuve de acuerdo—. No lo eres. No soy tu responsabilidad, y no es tu lugar castigarme. Ni siquiera puedes probar que hice nada malo.

—Dejaste a una adolescente beber —contestó—. Y estoy segura de que puedo asumir libremente que no fue la única en beber. Soy abogada, Sakura. No me retes a probar nada.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Lo que sea.

—Y tanto como estés viviendo bajo mi techo, pasando tiempo con mis hijos, tú definitivamente eres mi responsabilidad. Ya he discutido un castigo para Tomoyo y Shaoran. Discutiré el tuyo con tu padre cuando llegue a casa.

—Llegue a casa —repeti—. ¿Dónde está ahora? Él no tiene que cubrir el espectáculo de David hasta las cuatro.

—Tuvo que hacer algunos recados antes del trabajo —dijo.

—Correcto. —Apreté los dientes, mirando hacia la ventana—. Buena suerte discutiendo esa cosa del castigo con él. Aparentemente, es imposible hablar con él por más de cinco segundos. Sin embargo, quizás el haga tiempo para ti.

—Sé que ha estado ocupado esta semana —dijo Kaho—. Debe ser duro no poder hablar con él, pero...

—No —dije—. No, lo que es duro es vivir con una psicótica amargada las veinticuatro horas del día, y ver a mi papá sólo una maldita vez al año. Entonces, cuando finalmente lo veo, él está demasiado ocupado haciendo feliz a su nueva familia para pasar tiempo conmigo.

—Eso no es...

—No me digas que no es verdad, Kaho —espeté—. Su jodida lista de invitados fue más importante que hablar conmigo de la universidad ayer. La primera vez que habíamos hablado a solas desde que estoy aquí, y tú y tu boda lo arruinaron.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y súper dramática, pero por el momento, no me importó. Si Kaho estaba enfadada conmigo por algo como una fiesta estúpida, yo tenía permitido estar enfadada con ella, también. Pensé que me levantaría la voz, me gritaría, me diría lo ridícula que estaba siendo, y eso hubiera estado bien. Pero no lo hizo.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Kaho se inclinó hacia mí, pero aparté su mano. No quería que me consolara. No quería que intentara ser una buena madrastra. Sólo quería que se fuera. Porque si papá no fuera a casarse con ella, nada de esto hubiera pasado. No hubiera ido a esa fiesta, Tomoyo no se hubiera emborrachado, y yo no estaría en problemas ahora. Si nunca lo hubiera conocido, papá y yo ahora tendríamos un gran verano juntos.

Papá seguiría siendo mío.

—Mira —le dije cuando alcancé la puerta—. ¿Por qué no averiguas un castigo para mí tu sola y me lo haces saber? Porque papá simplemente va estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que quieras, de todos modos.

—Sakura...

—Tengo hambre —dije—. Voy a desayunar. Sólo dime tu castigo cuando lo sepas.

Abrí la puerta y corrí abajo tan rápido como podia. Esperando que no me siguiera.

No lo hizo.

Shaoran estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, comiéndose un Pop-Tart y usando su ordenador.

—Buenos días —dijo sin mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Para quién? —Caminé hacia la cocina y agarré un bagel antes de dirigirme hacia el comedor—. No puedo creer que me delataste.

—No lo hice.

—Así que, ¿Tomoyo simplemente le admitió a tu madre no sólo que bebió, sino que también mintió sobre a dónde fuimos?

—No tuvo que hacerlo, mamá no es idiota, Sak.

—Pero tú actuaste como si lo tuvieras todo controlado anoche —dije.

—Sí, bueno, eso fue antes de que Tomoyo se despertara con una resaca masiva. Era bastante obvio que no la obtuvo de los bolos.

—Aún pudimos arreglarlo —argumenté—. Podríamos...

—Mira —dijo Shaoran, acabándose su Pop-Tart—. Mamá no es despistada. Puede descubrir estas cosas. No podíamos mentir sobre esto. Confía en mí.

No le pregunté nada más. Simplemente era raro para mí, la idea de que alguien prestara mucha atención, alguien quien de verdad intentaba ver a través de las historias inventadas. Kaho definitivamente no era como mi madre.

—Muy bien chicos. —Kaho apareció en la puerta del comedor—. Voy a ir a mi oficina para hacer una búsqueda de último minuto para este caso. No debería tardar mucho. Vigilen a Tomoyo por mí, por favor. Sakura... —Me miró por un largo momento, luego sacudió su cabeza—. Estás encerrada toda la semana, a no ser que tu padre diga otra cosa.

Oh, bueno, pensé. No es como si hubiera algo que hacer en este pueblo, de todos modos.

—Shaoran, vamos —dijo—. Te llevaré al gimnasio.

—Está bien, dame un segundo para agarrar mis cosas.

Asintió y volvió al salón.

—¿Por qué te está llevando? —pregunté cuando Shaoran arrugó la envoltura de su Pop-Tart.

—Perdí mis privilegios con el coche durante dos semanas —dijo. No puedo ir a ninguna parte, al menos que Fujitaka o ella me lleve. Así que, básicamente, estoy encerrado.

No me parecía justo que Shaoran estuviera castigado dos semanas cuando yo sólo lo estaba una. No es que sintiera lastima por él, pero el realmente no había hecho nada malo. Claro, él había inventado la mentira, pero había permanecido sobrio y cuidado de Tomoyo cuando yo no lo hice. Sin embargo, decidí mantener mi boca cerrada. Debía estar agradecida por salirme fácilmente en comparación.

—¿Por qué te deja en el gimnasio, entonces? —pregunté.

—Tengo que estar en forma para el baloncesto —dijo, llevando sus trastes y un vaso vacio de leche hacia la cocina—. La temporada no comienza en un tiempo, pero será más fácil volver al ritmo de las cosas si continúo trabajando.

—No sabía que jugabas al baloncesto —le dije, mordiendo mi bagel.

—¿Nunca has ido a ningún partido en el instituto?

—Sí, lo hice, normalmente estaría pasando el tiempo bajo las gradas.

Shaoran suspiró, y camino de vuelta al comedor.

—Bueno, entonces, si. Juego al baloncesto. Tengo una beca para UK y todo.

Paré de masticar por un momento y lo miré.

—¿UK? —repetí—. ¿Quieres decir, la Universidad de Ken?

—Uh-huh.

Si todo el verano con Shaoran no era suficientemente incómodo, íbamos a ir a la misma universidad después de agosto. Intentaba decirme a mi misma que UK era enorme y que las posibilidades de cruzarnos eran pocas, pero lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía, que no sería el caso. Con mi suerte de mierda.

Probablemente tenía todas las clases con él, o viviríamos en la misma planta.

—Muy bien, me voy.

Asentí, tragando un trozo de bagel.

—Bien. Um, ¿te importa si uso tu ordenador? Estoy algo aburrida y quiero navegar por la web.

—No —dijo Shaoran, rápidamente—. Quiero decir, si, me importa. —Cerró el portátil y se lo puso debajo del brazo—. Está desfragmentándose, así que pasara un tiempo antes de que se pueda usar.

—Vaaaalee —dije—. Como sea.

Era obvio que estaba mintiendo. Quizás tenía porno ahí.

—Bien. Bueno, te veo luego, Sak. —Se llevó su portátil del comedor, dejándome sola en la mesa.

Después de que Shaoran y Kaho se hubieran ido y terminara de comer, fui arriba.

Apenas había estado cinco segundos en mi habitación cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

—¡ _Hola Borrachita_! —dijo Harrison tan pronto como contesté—. _¿Pasando el día con el inodoro?_

—Difícilmente. Anoche, no fue nada —dije.

— _Oh, ¿de verdad? Dios, estaría asustado de ver algo, entonces. Así que, ¿qué pasa hoy, nena? ¿Estrechando lazos con el hermanastro?_

—No —dije—. Se fue al gimnasio.

Hubo un largo silencio, y escuché a Harrison dejar salir un suspiro bajo. Sabía que él debía estar imaginándose a Shaoran todo sudado sin camiseta sobre la cinta de correr... o ejercitándose con la bicicleta... o en donde se apoyan los musculosos brazos y...

Dios, ahora estaba pensando en eso, también. No es una buena idea.

—Así que —dije, aclarándome la garganta—. ¿Qué pasa?

— _No mucho. Simplemente preguntándome si tenias planes para hoy._

—Nop.

— _¿Quieres salir?_

—No puedo —dije—. Estoy encerrada toda la semana. No tengo permitido salir de casa.

— _Eso apesta._

—Lo sé.

— _Hmm._ —Se detuvo, y luego dijo—: _Bueno, ¿tienes permitido recibir visitas?_

—No estoy segura —dije—. No me dijeron que no. Así que...

— _Fabuloso. Estoy en tu casa en veinte minutos._

 _ **Continuara…**_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 14**

En algún momento entre la fiesta de Wesley y la barbacoa del Día del Padre que Kaho planificó, Harrison Carlyle y yo nos hicimos amigos.

Al menos, eso es lo que él decía que éramos. No estaba segura de cómo me sentía al respecto.

No me malinterpreten. Era divertido estar con Harrison. Había venido casi todos los días durante la semana que estuve castigada (justo como había predicho, papá no había cambiado el castigo de Kaho). Miramos películas, nadamos y hablamos de los planes para la universidad. Tenía que darle crédito; me mantenía entretenida, y Kaho nunca dijo una palabra acerca de tener huéspedes. Si no fuera por Harrison, podría haberme vuelto loca.

Sin embargo, una vez que mi sentencia había terminado y Harrison y yo empezamos a aventurarnos fuera de la casa, no estaba totalmente cómoda con la manera en que me presentaba como "mi amiga Sakura" o la forma en que se reía cuando estábamos hablando y decir cosas como: "Nunca he tenido una amiga como tú". No estaba realmente segura de cómo contradecirlo, sin embargo, ya que me gustaba tenerlo alrededor, lo cual es más de lo que puedo decir sobre la mayoría de la gente.

Pasamos tiempo juntos casi todos los días, y cuando le dije sobre los grandes planes de comida al aire libre de Kaho, se ofreció a boicotear la fiesta para evitar que me apuñalara en el ojo con una brocheta de shish kebab. ¿Una fiesta dedicada a honrar a un padre con el que apenas había hablado en semanas, organizada por la gente que me lo había quitado? Ya que dar golpes no era una opción, sabía que iba a necesitar el apoyo de Harrison.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor jugando Locos Ochos, posiblemente el juego de cartas más frívolo de tarjetas en el mundo, mientras todos los demás se movían alrededor del patio con sus perros calientes y tazas rojas llenas de limonada. Kaho había invitado a todos sus compañeros de trabajo y sus familias, además de los otros presentadores del Canal 34. La participación fue bastante decente, supongo, pero no podía dejar de pensar que debería estar pasando el Día del Padre con mi padre, no con todo aquel que él y su novia conocían, y no con Harrison.

—Ustedes chicos deben salir —dijo Kaho, asomando su cabeza en el comedor—. Es un día hermoso, y a todo el mundo le encantaría conocerte.

—Estamos bien —le dije, golpeando el ocho de espadas hacia abajo en la pila y viendo a Harrison gemir—. Hace mucho calor ahí fuera, de todos modos.

—Está bien. —Suspiró—. Pero espero que cambien de opinión.

Un minuto más tarde la escuché deslizarse a través de la puerta mosquitera de la cocina, de regreso a donde sus invitados esperaban.

—No sé por qué no me deja sola —murmuré—. Siempre está respirando en mi cuello. Chequeándome, preguntándome si necesito algo, queriendo saber si estoy bien. Me siento como si apenas tuviera un segundo para respirar.

—Está siendo amable. —Se rió Harrison, pasando de la baraja de cartas—. Es linda.

—Es muy molesto.

—Por lo menos se preocupa.

Me acordé de lo que Kaho le había dicho a Sherri en la tienda de novias de ser una mejor madrastra que la que ella había tenido cuando creció.

—Si —dije—. Supongo.

—Oh, ¿sabes lo que se me acaba de ocurrir? —dijo—. Deberías quedarte en mi casa pronto. Podríamos tener una fiesta de pijamas completa.

—¿No crees que tu madre tendría un problema con una chica pasando la noche? —pregunte.

—Mi mamá sabe que soy homosexual —dijo—. Está bien con las chicas. Sobre todo cuando hago amigos nuevos. Trata de encajar y ser agradable. Es un poco triste. Por lo tanto, ¿te vas a quedar? Podemos ver películas y hablar de los chicos y hacer todas esas cosas divertidas.

¿Era eso aún divertido? No me acordaba. No había estado en una fiesta de pijamas desde el séptimo grado.

—No sé, Harrison.

—Por favor.

Fruncí el ceño y lancé un as de diamantes en el montón.

—Bien —dije—. Vamos a hacer un trato: haces una fiesta, quiero emborracharme y voy a quedarme en tu casa esa noche.

—Dios, Sakura. Estás prácticamente en una audición para un papel estelar en Intervención.

—¿Qué? —Sonreí. Soy más divertida cuando estoy borracha, de todos modos. Dame lo suficiente para beber, y hasta podría dejarte hacerme un cambio de imagen.

Se echó a reír.

—Está bien. Es un trato —dijo—. Voy a tener que engañar a mi madre para que deje la casa por la noche.

—¿Se molestará por la fiesta?

—Infiernos no —resopló—. Querría estar con nosotros. Y no sería capaz de sobrevivir a ese tipo de humillación social.

Por lo tanto, se resolvió. Harrison decidió que celebraría la fiesta/pijamada el Cuatro de Julio, dentro de poco más de dos semanas. Podía conseguir que su hermana mayor comprara el alcohol, y su madre estaría en un retiro de vacaciones con unas amigas. Perfecto. Habíamos terminado nuestro juego de Locos Ochos y nos habíamos mudado a Ve de Pesca, cuando Tomoyo entró en el comedor.

—Oye, Sakura —dijo, apoyada en el arco que conecta el comedor a la cocina—. Mamá quiere saber si tú y Harrison desean hamburguesas con queso. Fujitaka está encendiendo la parrilla de nuevo.

—No, gracias —dije.

—Tomaré una. —Harrison le sonrió a ella—. ¿Ya no sigues castigada, dulzura?

Asintió con la cabeza. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la fiesta de Wesley, lo que significaba que su castigo había terminado finalmente. No es que ella parecía particularmente entusiasmada de la manera que yo había esperado que estuviera. Había tomado el castigo sin quejarse, y ni una vez la había oído expresar el deseo de ir a ninguna parte, una vez que había terminado.

En realidad, desde esa fiesta, Tomoyo no había estado tan parlanchina, por lo menos no conmigo. Eso estaba empezando a asustarme de verdad.

La vi desaparecer hacia la cocina y por la puerta trasera.

—Harrison, ¿quiénes eran los chicos que le presentaste a Tomoyo en la fiesta?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Algunos chicos de segundo año. No los conozco muy bien, pero uno de los muchachos era el hermano más joven de mi amiga Kelsey. Tú conociste a Kelsey en la fiesta. Es delgada, rubia.

—Oh, ¿una de la mafia Rubia?

—¿Así es como las llamas?

—Sí.

Harrison se rió.

—Me gusta... ¿Tienes algún dos en dos?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ve de pesca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche, decidí hacerle a Touya una llamada. No habíamos hablado en semanas, y los mensajes de texto no eran suficientes. Había estado haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de mamá por un tiempo, incapaz de escucharla quejarse y necesitaba hablar con alguien en el exterior de esta pequeña burbuja en que había estado viviendo.

— _Yo también te extraño_ —dijo Touya, sonando agitado—. _Sakura, ¿te puedo llamar más tarde?_

—Um, si, solo pensé...

— _Emily está esperando una llamada telefónica acerca de un trabajo y nuestro marcador de llamada en espera no está funcionando y si ocupo la línea podría tener un aneurisma. Te voy a hacer una llamada más tarde esta noche, si quieres._

—No. Está bien —dije—. En serio. Voy a llamar en otro momento.

— _Genial. Te quiero. Adiós._

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo me pidió que la ayudara en su práctica para las pruebas de porrista. No estaba segura de cómo yo, la anti-porrista, podría ayudar, pero lo que sea. Me senté en los escalones de la entrada y observé mientras ella hacia volteretas sobre la hierba y cantó pequeñas rimas tontas.

—¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo? —preguntó después de una hora de esto.

—Bien, supongo.

—Bien, no es lo suficientemente bueno. —Suspiró.

—Es sólo animar.

—Pero es importante. Si quiero hacerme notar en la escuela secundaria, tengo que hacer esto bien.

—Cristo, Tomoyo, ves la televisión demasiado —le dije—. No es así cómo funciona. Puedes ser notada por un montón de cosas diferentes en la escuela secundaria. No tienes que agitar un pom-pom para que la gente sepa tu nombre.

—¿La gente conoce tu nombre en la escuela secundaria? —preguntó.

—Algunos de ellos. Pero fui a una escuela secundaria grande.

—¿Cómo fuiste notada?

Me mordí el labio. Esa no era una pregunta que deseara, en particular, responder.

No en detalle, por lo menos.

—Festejaba mucho —dije—. Así que la gente empezó a reconocerme.

—Eso no funciona para mí —dijo—. No creo que me gusten las fiestas.

—Hay otras maneras también. Y ser notada no es tan importante. Confía en mi, a veces es mejor si nadie sabe tu nombre.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si no tuviera idea de qué demonios estaba hablando.

—Bien —dije—. Sigue haciendo tus piruetas o lo que sea. Sin embargo, para que conste, no creo que tengas ningún problema para conseguir atención. La gente te notó en esa fiesta, ¿no?

Miró a sus pies.

—Supongo.

—¿Ves? Tu vida no va a terminar si no estás el equipo de porristas.

—Lo sé. —Tiró el dobladillo de su camiseta y se aclaró la garganta—. Pero ¿me ayudarás a trabajar más en esto mañana?

—Veremos. —Me puse de pie—. ¿Vienes al Nest esta noche? ¿Para celebrar que estás sin castigo?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—No tengo ganas. —Tomoyo abrió la puerta, y me deslicé dentro después de ella—. Hay una película que presentan en el Canal Disney esta noche que quiero ver. Pero tú y Harrison pueden divertirse sin mí.

—¿Estás segura?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Haz lo que quieras, entonces —dije, aunque estaba un poco preocupada por ella mientras la veía caminar a la cocina. Sabía que la última fiesta no había terminado de la mejor forma, pero después de estar encerrada durante tanto tiempo, pensé que habría, por lo menos, saltado ante la oportunidad de escuchar mala música y beber gaseosa con Harrison y conmigo. Supongo que yo estaría enojada conmigo, también, después de la resaca que tuvo, coronada por dos semanas de castigo.

¿Era raro que estuviera extrañando a la vieja Tomoyo?

Subí por las escaleras y me dirigí por el pasillo hacia el baño. Tenía que tomar una ducha antes de que Harrison apareciera.

¿Qué me pondría? Salir con el Sr. Moda me había hecho preocuparme por mi ropa todo el tiempo. ¿Tal vez un par de pantalones cortos de mezclilla con tacones? Decidí consultar con Harrison cuando llegara.

Estaba tan envuelta en los pensamientos sobre mi armario que ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces antes de empujar la puerta del baño para abrirla.

Por supuesto, con la suerte que tendría, la habitación no estaba vacía.

—¡Oye!

Estaba mirando a un muy húmedo y muy desnudo Shaoran, recién salido de la ducha y sin un pedazo de ropa que lo cubriera. Agua goteaba de su cabello y brillaba sobre sus hombros... sus hombros anchos y musculosos. Esas visitas al gimnasio definitivamente estaban funcionando.

—Oh, Cristo —jadeé. Salí del cuarto de baño tan rápido como pude, pero eso no me impidió ver todo. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí, y me apresuré a la habitación de huéspedes, tratando de sacudirme el extraño aturdimiento.

Técnicamente, había visto desnudo a Shaoran antes.

Sólo que había olvidado lo caliente que estaba.

Me pasé las manos por el pelo mientras caminaba, inútilmente, debo añadir, en torno a la habitación de invitados. Shaoran y yo apenas habíamos hablado desde la mañana después de la fiesta de Wesley. Las cenas eran civilizadas, pero rígidas. Estaba segura de que todavía estaba enojado conmigo acerca de Tomoyo y la bebida, y yo estaba ocupada agitada sobre lo que dijo esa noche y el hecho de que íbamos a ir juntos a la escuela en el otoño, sin mencionar el tratar de olvidar que había dormido con él.

No había manera de que pudiera olvidarlo ahora.

La noche de graduación, la cual había vuelto a mí en pedazos y retazos, destelló por mi mente otra vez, como lo había estado haciendo más y más en las últimas semanas. Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, sus labios en mi oído, las manos sobre mi piel. Querido Dios, sus manos me volvieron loca. Lo habían hecho esa noche, y lo habían hecho cuando me había ayudado a ponerme el aloe vera hace unas semanas.

Negué con la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esto. Traté de pensar en otra cosa, algo repugnante. Cualquier cosa que fuera una distracción importante.

Como los gatitos muertos.

O las espinacas.

Si. Nada de eso funcionó.

Y sólo se agravó unos segundos más tarde, cuando la puerta se abrió y Shaoran, todavía húmedo, pero con un par de pantalones de mezclilla cubriendo su mitad inferior, al menos, entró en la habitación de invitados. La puerta se cerró detrás de él. Sólo podía suponer que no quería que nadie oyera lo que sea que estaba a punto de decir.

—Sabes —dijo—. Podrías tocar.

Bueno, eso fue una especie de anticlimax.

—Bueno, tú podrías cerrar la puerta.

Dios, deseaba que él hubiera pensado en ponerse una camisa.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, hay tres de nosotros compartiendo un cuarto de baño ahora. Sé que probablemente es difícil acostumbrarse, pero va a hacer nuestras vidas infinitamente menos difíciles si sólo fueras un poquito más considerada…

—Lo que sea —interrumpí—. ¿Has terminado ahí? Necesito una ducha.

Suspiró.

—Sí. Ya he terminado en el cuarto de baño.

—Bien.

Pasé junto a él cuando se dio la vuelta. Los dos llegamos al pomo de la puerta, al mismo tiempo, su mano derecha aterrizó en la parte superior de la mía mientras me movía para darle vuelta. Lo miré para decir algo desagradable, para insultarlo, para expresar mi disgusto de alguna manera, las cosas que hacia mejor.

Estaba observándome, con el pelo todavía mojado, sus hombros todavía brillantes.

Hormonas.

Son verdaderamente problemáticas.

Antes de que ni siquiera supiera lo que estaba haciendo, tenía a Shaoran clavado en la pared, nuestras manos dejando de lado el pomo de la puerta a la vez. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo estaba besando hasta que sentí su lengua deslizarse entre mis labios. Bueno, al menos esto no era de un solo lado.

Sus manos estaban sobre mí. Me apreté contra él, retorciendo los dedos en su pelo empapado. Era un mejor besador de lo que recordaba. La noche de graduación había sido genial, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que la sobriedad mejoraba el rendimiento de Shaoran.

Era más feroz en esta ocasión, también. Antes, había sido lento y vacilante, pero esta vez Shaoran tomó el control. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a llevarme hacia atrás, hacia la cama. Me empujó sobre las mantas, pasando por encima de mí un instante después. Era muy agresivo, increíblemente caliente, pero no lo que había esperado de Shaoran.

Me besó con avidez, sus labios de vez en cuando pasando por mi cuello dándome una oportunidad para respirar. El agua fría goteaba de su cabello y piel, empapando mi camiseta. Era lo más excitante que había pasado durante todo el verano.

Y entonces, justo así, todo había terminado.

Estaba alejado de mí. Fuera de la cama. Antes de que pudiera sentarme, Shaoran estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, sin aliento.

—Sakura, no podemos hacer esto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tú sabes por qué no.

Si, lo hacía, pero no quería pensar en eso.

Hablando en serio, sin embargo, algo tenía que estar mal con él. Definitivamente podría haberme tenido, de nuevo, y sólo iba a alejarse. ¿Qué demonios? Ningún chico normal de dieciocho años haría eso... ¿verdad?

—¿Eres homosexual? —pregunté.

Soltó un bufido.

—No.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistí—. Porque si lo eres, Harrison estaría totalmente dispuesto a darte una oportunidad.

—No soy homosexual, Sak.

—Entonces, ¿cuál demonios es tu problema? —exigí, mi voz quebrada más de lo que debería tenerla—. ¿No quieres?

—Yo quiero —dijo, tomando el pomo de la puerta—. Pero no soy lo suficientemente egoísta o lo suficientemente estúpido para hacer eso de nuevo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Shaoran se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Luego se marchó, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de él.

Esa noche en el Nest, me besé con un chico que tenia rastas.

Pensé que conectaría con él. Planeaba. Pero apenas habíamos llegado al asiento trasero de su auto cuando lo empujé lejos de mí y dije que tenía que irme. Me había olvidado de algo. Tenía que estar en alguna parte. Y lo dejé, sin camisa y sudando, en el auto.

La verdad es, que todo el tiempo que Rastas me estuvo besando, yo estaba pensando en Shaoran. No pude sacar su voz de mi cabeza, o el sabor de él de mis labios.

Pero no era lo suficientemente egoísta o tan estúpido como para dormir conmigo otra vez.

Lo que sea que había querido decir con eso, había dolido.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	16. Capítulo 15

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 15**

La mañana siguiente me desperté a las diez con el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

—Entra —me quejé soñolientamente.

—Está cerrada.

Oh, sí. Me había olvidado de eso.

Durante las últimas semanas, Kaho había estado asomando su cabeza todas las mañanas antes de irse al trabajo. Ella nunca decía nada, pero el sonido de la perilla girando siempre me sacaba del sueño. Harrison podría decir que era dulce de su parte verificarme, pero odiaba ser despertada todas las mañanas a las ocho. Así que había comenzado a cerrar la puerta.

Pero ahora no quería salir de la cama para abrirla.

—¿Quién es?

—Shaoran.

—Vete.

—Déjame entrar, Sakura.

Fruncí el ceño en mi almohada. Estaba llamándome por mi nombre propio, lo que significaba que era algo serio.

—Vete —intenté de nuevo. Él era la última persona a la que quería ver—. Estoy durmiendo.

—¡Déjame entrar! —Algo duro se estrelló contra la puerta, haciéndome enderezar con sorpresa de manera abrupta. ¿Estaba, como, golpeándola o algo así?

—No estoy bromeando, Sakura.

¿Qué demonios?

—¡Bien! —dije bruscamente, cayéndome de la cama y tropezándome con mis pies—. Estoy llegando, estoy llegando. —Atravesé la habitación, tiré de la cerradura, y abrí la puerta, sin ni siquiera importarme que mi pijama fueran muy corto y hecho de material muy fino o que no me hubiera puesto un sujetador aún.

Ese era su problema.

Sin embargo, afortunadamente para mi, él estaba completamente vestido.

—¿Qué? —demandé.

Sus ojos se movieron por mi cuerpo por un segundo, y no me perdí la manera en que se entretuvieron —por una fracción de instante, realmente— en mi pecho. Jesús, todos los chicos eran iguales. Ni siquiera era como si los pechos fueran interesantes. Esa era una cosa que nunca entendería.

Aun así, incluso si ayer me había rechazado, era bueno saber que pensaba que era atractiva.

Shaoran se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Te has visto en Facebook?

—Um, no —dije—. No uso Facebook. No tiene sentido a menos que haya gente con la que en realidad quieras hablar.

—Vamos. —Agarró mi muñeca y me sacó de la habitación de invitados, prácticamente arrastrándome por el vestíbulo y haciéndome entrar a su habitación. Entonces me empujó hacia la silla de su escritorio y me señaló la pantalla de su computadora—. Mira.

 **Sakura Kinomoto: El Nuevo oportunismo de Hodogaya.**

El titulo en la parte superior de la página fue la primera cosa que vi. Justo debajo de él, en texto más pequeño, había un corto párrafo.

 _Hodogaya le dio la bienvenida a la hija del ardiente presentador Fujitaka Kinomoto a la ciudad pero Sakura Kinomoto no parece ser el dulce y pequeño ángel de su padre. Parece que tenemos a una chica mala en nuestras manos. ¿En qué sucias travesuras se meterá? Si la ves salir o estar a punto de hacerlo (estamos seguro de que la veras), ¡mantéennos informados!"_

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Un grupo de Facebook —dijo Shaoran.

—¿Por qué alguien haría un grupo acerca de mi? —pregunté.

—Es Facebook. Puedes hacer un grupo acerca del árbol de tu jardín delantero si quieres —dijo—. ¿Viste la imagen?

Me desplacé hacia abajo. Del lado izquierdo vi la foto principal de la página, una imagen borrosa de mi, claramente borracha, andando a tropezones por la fiesta de Wesley. En el medio de la pantalla, un poco más abajo, vi la publicación más reciente. Estaba marcada como una carga de celular, una foto de mí y el tipo de las rastas de la noche anterior. Estábamos besuqueándonos en una cabina del Nest, su mano debajo de mi camisa.

—Oh mi Dios —susurré.

—Continúa bajando.

Lo hice.

Había más fotos, tomadas con los celulares de la gente. La mayoría de ellas eran mías bailando con chicos en el Nest, pero algunas eran de la fiesta de Wesley, incluyendo una imagen de mi tomándome una foto en la cocina, Harrison a mi lado.

Pero los comentarios eran la peor parte.

" **Qué sucia. ¿Podría llevar una falda más corta en esa foto?"**

" **Su padre parece tan sano y agradable en televisión. Apuesto a que esta taaaan avergonzada de ella. Pobre tipo."**

" **Hombre, espero que ella esté en la próxima fiesta a la que vaya. Aprovecharía"**

—¿Por qué la gente haría esto? —pregunté. Había sido llamada antes una sucia y una zorra y una puta y cualquier otra cosa que te pudieras imaginar, pero nunca había sido en Internet. A nadie le importaba lo suficiente como para crear una maldita página web.

Hice clic en una de las fotos. Debajo de la imagen había una lista de personas etiquetadas. Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba en la parte superior de la lista. Mi papá vería esta imagen de un chico con su mano metiéndose bajo mi camisa. Tal vez podría ver todas esas fotos.

—No puedo creer esto.

—Las ciudades pequeñas son conocidas por sus grandes rumores —dijo él—. Y tú estás comenzando muchos. ¿Puedes culparlos por hablar? Mira cómo...

—¿Cómo qué?

Estaba de pie, mis puños apretados. Me sentía como si alguien hubiera leído mi diario —ya sabes, si tuviera un estúpido diario— o como si acabara de descubrir un Peeping Toml (*). Era repugnante y vergonzoso. Me sentía herida, violada. Y no podía soportar encima de todo a Shaoran actuando como un imbécil.

—¿Cómo qué? —demandé de nuevo.

—¡Cómo vives!

—¿Cómo vivo?

—Desperdicias cada oportunidad que tienes... ¡Vi la botella de tequila en tu habitación! Eres egoísta y despreocupada. Quiero decir, ¿en serio? Acostándote con ese tipo justo después de que nosotros...

—No me acosté con él —interrumpí—. Sólo nos besamos. Y a propósito, eres el único que detuvo las cosas ayer, no yo. Así que no actúes como si eso fuera un problema aquí.

—No —gruñó Shaoran—. El problema es que tú estás actuando como una puta y una borracha, y necesitas terminar con ello.

No debería haber estado sorprendida. En una ocasión anterior él casi me había llamado una puta, después de la fiesta de Wesley, y como dije, no era como si nunca antes hubiera sido llamada por esos nombres. Aun así, escuchar a Shaoran, alguien que me había tocado, alguien que había disfrutado que me tocara, me rebajó de esa manera... hirió. Más de lo que pensé que lo haría.

—No es de tu incumbencia lo que hago —le informé.

—En realidad, Sakura, lo es. Porque eres parte de mi familia ahora, te guste o no. Hemos pasado por suficiente mierda. No te necesito estropeando las cosas incluso más. ¿Y esto? —Señaló al monitor, como si debiera mirar de nuevo las imágenes, como si las imágenes no estuvieran ya impresas en mi cerebro—. Este es el ejemplo que le estás dando a mi hermana. Ella te admira, por alguna desconocida razón, y esto es lo que le muestras. No quiero que se convierta en alguien como tú. Tú eres la razón por la que ella bebió esa noche. Y no estabas mirándola, así que...

Hubo una larga pausa.

Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Me moví hacia delante.

—Shaoran —susurré—. ¿Qué pasó en esa fiesta? Ha estado actuando raro desde entonces. Por favor dime.

Él apartó la mirada, frunciendo sus labios e inhalando antes de responder.

—Cuando la encontré, estaba desmayada en una silla. Dos chicos estaban con ella, y uno estaba... intentando manosearla mientras se reían e incitándose el uno al otro, como si fuera alguna broma. —Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo—. Los detuve, y no ocurrió nada más. Pero podría haber ocurrido algo. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que le habrían hecho?

Si, podía. Podía imaginármelo todo muy bien.

Podía recordar todo muy bien.

—¿Ella lo sabe? —pregunté.

—No acerca de cómo la encontré. Ella recuerda que uno de ellos la estaba besando... me dijo que... —Vi sus puños apretados—. Su primer beso fue con algún acogedor, medio borracho imbécil. Gran recuerdo para ella. Algo para contarles a sus nietos.

—Oh, Dios, pobre Tomoyo —murmuré, retorciéndome culpable en mi interior. Se suponía que debía mantener un ojo en ella.

—Y es debido a ti —escupió—. ¿Qué otra cosa haría ella cuando te lanzas a cualquier chico que ves? ¡Y ahora con ésta maldita página de Facebook!

Respiré una vez, dos veces, tres veces...

—Sal de mi camino.

—¿Qué?

—Déjame salir de aquí. —Lo hice a un lado, necesitando escapar. Mi corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente, mi cabeza girando. Continué pensando en Tomoyo, en esos chicos...

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —preguntó cuando alcancé la puerta.

—No a ti.

Corrí a la invitación de invitados, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de mí. No me dejé llorar hasta que supe que él no iba a venir detrás de mí.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **(*) Peeping Tom: Tom el mirón, hace referencia a un personaje de la leyenda de Lady Godiva que no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar a la mujer por un agujero.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 16**

Pasé los siguientes días evitando a Shaoran tanto como era humanamente posible. Esto involucraba muchísima ley del hielo y encogimientos de hombros secos, mezclado con un poquito de inmadurez: "¿Oíste algo? Debió haber sido el viento," en cualquier momento que trataba de obtener mi atención en presencia de otros. Kaho levantó las cejas a esto una o dos veces, pero tenía la sensación de no hacerme preguntas. Y papá... bueno, no veía mucho a papá, así que probablemente no tenía idea.

Tomoyo era la única que se aventuraba en el territorio de preguntar, estúpida niña.

—¿Shaoran, como, hizo algo para cabrearte? —preguntó una tarde en el sofá después de que Shaoran pasara diez minutos tratando de hablarme sin éxito.

—¿Desde cuándo dices cabrear? —pregunté, tomando el control remoto y cambiando a un canal de películas.

—Tengo casi catorce. Maldigo algunas veces.

—Nunca te había escuchado maldecir.

—Bueno, lo hago. Entonces, ¿qué hizo Shaoran?

—Tu madre te matará si te escucha hablando así.

—No dejaré que me escuche, entonces —dijo—. ¿Por qué estás molesta con Shaoran?

Gemí y apoyé mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

—No es que sea algo de tu incumbencia, pero dijo algo estúpido. Así que sí, estoy cabreada con él.

—Oh. ¿Qué es lo que dijo?

Entrecerré los ojos hacia ella.

—Tomoyo.

—Está bien, lo siento. Dejaré de hacer preguntas. —Se cambió de posición en el sofá para ver mejor la pantalla—. Pero puedes decirme si decides que quieres hablar acerca de ello.

—Mantendré eso en mente, gracias.

No mucha gente podría salirse con la suya dándome lata de la manera en que Tomoyo lo hacía, pero era incapaz de molestarme con ella. Quizás era todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas, viendo malos realitys de televisión y ridículas películas de los ochenta, o tal vez era la culpa constante que sentía cuando la miraba, pensando en lo que le pudieron haber hecho esos chicos y sabiendo que era mi culpa por no vigilarla.

De cualquier manera, simplemente no podía enojarme con ella, incluso cuando estaba más irritante.

—Hola, chicas —dijo papá mientras caminaba dentro de la sala. Había estado haciendo algo en su oficina siempre desde que llegaba a casa hasta que se iba a trabajar más temprano esa tarde—. ¿Pueden las dos hacerme un favor?

—Seguro —dije, girándome para mirarlo sobre el respaldo del sofá—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Les importa recoger alrededor de la casa? ¿Sacar la basura, desempolvar algunos muebles, lo normal? Kaho me pidió que corriera al supermercado, y quiero la casa limpia antes de que llegue.

—Podemos hacerlo —dijo Tomoyo, apagando la televisión.

—Gracias. Les debo una. —Empezó a ir hacia la puerta, deteniéndose para ponerse sus zapatos.

—¿Oye, papá? —dije, poniéndome de pie.

—¿Uh-huh?

Siguió mirando a la pared y se inclinó para atarse los zapatos sin mirarme. Quería que me mirara, quería ver sus ojos cuando se encontraran con los míos. No había dicho una palabra sobre las fotografías en Facebook, pero tenía que haberlas visto... ¿cierto?

—Um, ¿crees que podríamos salir pronto? —pregunté—. ¿Para hablar acerca, como, de la universidad, carreras y cosas?

—Claro. Necesito mirar mi agenda, pero debería tener tiempo el próximo fin de semana. Haremos algo entonces.

Necesitaba encontrar tiempo en su agenda para hablar conmigo. Vaya, eso me hacía sentir importante.

—Genial —dije—. Voy a pasar la noche donde Harrison en la Cuarta, ¿pero quizás esa tarde? ¿Antes de que me recoja?

—Suena bien. —Me dio una sonrisa rápida antes de abrir la puerta principal y salir.

Me había mirado, pero sólo por un milisegundo. No suficiente para decir si me estaba viendo diferente.

Suspiré y pasé una mano por mi cabello.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tomoyo. Di la vuelta y la encontré ya sosteniendo un plumero en su mano—. Pareces... ¿Estás cabreada con Greg, también?

—Deja de decir cabreada. Es raro.

Sonrió.

—Esa vez sólo lo hice para ver que dirías.

Agarré el plumero de su mano y empecé a limpiar el centro de entretenimiento.

—Ve a sacar la basura, Boca Sucia.

Se rió y se dirigió a la cocina.

—¡Cabreada! —Gritó mientras caminaba por el comedor—. ¡Mierda! ¡Maldición!

Rodé los ojos. Si Shaoran la oyera lanzando maldiciones, él probablemente me culparía por eso también. Diría que era mi influencia o algo.

Realmente, sin embargo, no me habría importado. Estaba simplemente feliz de que ella estuviera de buen humor, riéndose y bromeando. Estaba contenta de que aquellos chicos no hubieran alejado a esa Tomoyo de mí. Especialmente porque para ese momento, era la única persona en esta familia que en realidad me agradaba.

Me levanté temprano la mañana de la fiesta de Harrison, esperando pasar algunas horas hablando con papá sobre potenciales carreras. Estaba totalmente preparada para una incómoda confrontación acerca de las imágenes de Facebook, e incluso había averiguado exactamente cómo respondería cuando empezara a preguntarme sobre el grupo.

Desafortunadamente, nunca tuve la oportunidad de usar mi discurso.

Esperé alrededor del piso de abajo toda la tarde a que papá llegara a casa del trabajo. Una en punto, dos en punto, tres en punto. Alrededor de las tres treinta llamó a la casa desde su teléfono celular.

—Hola, munchkin —dijo—. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor y pedirle a Shaoran que se encuentre conmigo en el cine? Habría pasado por él, pero tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba escoger los fuegos artificiales para esta noche.

—¿El cine? —repetí—. ¿Shaoran? Pero pensé que tú y yo íbamos a hablar acerca de la universidad y... no lo sé. Pasar el rato.

—Oh, cierto —dijo—. Lo lamento, lo olvidé. Lo haremos pronto, lo prometo—. Había algunos ruidos sordos para el final. —Tengo que irme, munchkin —dijo—. Estoy en línea para comprar estos fuegos artificiales. Te verá esta noche.

—Voy a la casa de Harrison esta noche.

—Entonces te veré mañana —dijo—. Te amo. Adiós.

Apreté mi puño alrededor del teléfono inalámbrico un largo rato antes de estrellarlo de nuevo en el mostrador. La frustración hervía dentro de mi pecho. Me había abandonado por Shaoran. Por su nuevo hijo. Su nueva familia.

Me volví e irrumpí hacia arriba, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran sin llamar. Estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo un libro. Levantó la vista cuando entré. Para mi sorpresa —y fastidio— parecía feliz de verme.

—Hey —dijo—. Estoy contento de que estés aquí. Quería hablarte acerca de lo que dije.

—Papá quiere te encuentres con él en el cine —dije—. No puede recogerte porque está comprando fuegos artiﬁciales... ¿Vas a ir al cine con él?

— Um... Si, lo voy a hacer. Vamos a ir a ver esa película de ciencia ficción, ésta es la última semana que la están mostrando. ¿Eso está bien? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

—No—espeté—. No, no está bien. Se suponía que saldría conmigo hoy. Se supondría que hablaría conmigo. Sobre mi futuro, mi carrera, la mierda que las gente está diciendo en línea. No ha hablado conmigo acerca de nada de eso, y se supone que lo haría hoy. Pero no lo hará. En cambio, va a ir al cine contigo. Y no, Shaoran, no quiero jodidamente ir contigo.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No lo sabía. Quizás lo olvidó.

—Justo como ha estado olvidando mirarme a los ojos últimamente. No, él sólo está más emocionado de empezar fresco con su nueva y perfecta familia.

Shaoran tuvo la decencia de parecer verdaderamente compasivo, por lo menos.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Podría cancelarlo, o podría llevarte y podrías ir en mi lugar.

Me ablandé un poco. Era difícil estar enojada cuando realmente parecía preocuparse, incluso si mi papá me estaba reemplazando con él.

—No. Yo sólo necesitó revisar algo en tu computadora.

—Um, está bien. ¿Qué?

—Facebook. —Me senté en el escritorio y abrí el Internet. Oí los resortes de la cama de Shaoran crujir cuando puso su libro a un lado y se acercó por detrás de mí.

—No quieres.

—No me digas lo que quiero, Shaoran.

Ya estaba conectado a Facebook cuando abrí la página. Encontrar el grupo no era difícil. Apareció tan pronto como escribí mi nombre en la barra de búsqueda. Me desplacé hacia abajo, tratando de ignorar el panel izquierdo y el mensaje de "a 167 personas les gusta esto" que estaba allí. Jesús, ¿había siquiera 167 personas en Hamilton para empezar? No habían subido nuevas fotos, lo que tenía sentido, desde que no había dejado la casa en los últimos días. Sin embargo, los mensajes y comentarios y especulaciones acerca de donde había estado habían aparecido.

" _¿Rehabilitación ya, quizás?"_

 _"Me pregunto si Fujitaka la envió de vuelta de dónde vino. No me gustaria que mis fans vieran a mi hija comportarse de esa manera."_

Empujé sus palabras fuera de mi cabeza e hice clic en la foto de la parte superior, la que era del chico de rastas y yo besándonos.

—Shaoran —dije—. Si el nombre de alguien es etiquetado en una foto aquí un día, pero ahora no lo está... ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Las personas etiquetadas se pueden desetiquetar a sí mismos —dijo—. ¿Por?

—Porque —dije—, papá estaba etiquetado en esta foto cuando me mostraste la página, y ahora no lo está. Lo que quiere decir que se desetiquetó a sí mismo. Así que vio la fotografía. La vio, y no me dijo nada acerca de ella. Él sólo... se desetiquetó. Como si nunca hubiera pasado.

—Tal vez él sólo...

—A él sólo no le importa una mierda.

Me paré y me dirigí a la puerta, pero Shaoran atrapó mi brazo.

—Sak.

—Sakura.

—Lamento lo que te dije ese día. —La mano de Shaoran se deslizó de mi codo a mi muñeca—. No estuvo bien de mi parte llamarte puta. No está bien de parte de nadie decir eso. No la gente en línea, y deﬁnitivamente no yo. Una vez me dijiste que soy un hipócrita. Y tienes razón. Lo soy. Debes saber que yo...

—Mientras estoy segura que ésta va a ser una historia fascinante —interrumpí—. No me importa. Estoy teniendo una crisis parental importante que más o menos eclipsa tu pequeña rabieta, y francamente parece como que mi papá está de acuerdo contigo. Tengo una fiesta para la cual prepararme, así que, ¿podemos hacer esto más tarde?

Él dejó ir mi brazo.

—Entiendo. Si. Bien.

—Genial. Gracias.

Sabía que esto era culpa de papá, que era papá con quien debería estar enojada, pero odiaba a Shaoran justo entonces, también. Porque papá estaba pasando tiempo con Shaoran hoy en vez de conmigo. Shaoran era el hijo que quería. No podía siquiera hacer tiempo en su agenda para hablar conmigo, para importarle.

Desetiquetado. Se había desetiquetado a sí mismo de la foto. De mí.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Hola! Aquí otros capítulos más. Gracias a quienes están dando follow o favoritos, y por si tienen dudas, los capítulos serán algo de 32 o 33, no estoy segura, si quieren saber el nombre del libro manden un review o un PM! Besos.**_


	18. Capítulo 17

**Este es solo un Copy Paste, el nombre del libro se proporcionara al llegar al final de la historia.**

 **Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 17**

—Creo que has tenido suficiente, cariño.

Harrison trató de tomar el vaso, pero me aparté bruscamente de él, manteniéndolo fuera de su agarre y derramando algo de vodka en mi camisa purpura al mismo tiempo. Odiaba el vodka, pero es lo que la hermana de Harrison había comprado para nosotros. Lo que sea. Era mejor que nada. Mucho mejor que la asquerosa cerveza.

—Déjame en paz —dije.

—Estás destrozada. Y no en tu usual torpe, forma divertida. Te estás poniendo insoportable, y más que un poco malhumorada. Deberías parar ahora.

—Estoy bien —espeté—. Es Cuatro de Julio. Puedo tener tanto como quiera. Preocúpate por tus propios asuntos.

—Dios, Sakura, deja de ser tan dramática —gritó mientras me alejaba de él, cruzando su patio trasero en una línea recta hasta la hilera de árboles.

Me preguntaba si él había visto la página de Facebook.

Tomé otro trago de vodka. Todavía estaba pensando sobre la página de Facebook, sobre papá. Todavía estaba pensando, así que no estaba lo suficiente borracha.

Mi cabello estaba todo en mi cara, y traté de quitar las hebras fuera de mis ojos con algo de gracia. Gracias a Dios Harrison vivía saliendo de la ciudad. Su casa estaba ubicada casi un kilómetro y medio fuera de la carretera, rodeada por espesos árboles. Eso era una cosa fabulosa desde que, al parecer, él era increíblemente popular. Tenían que haber cientos de chicos en esta fiesta. Cada miembro de la Mafia Rubia. Wesley y su estúpida, fea novia. Geeks, deportistas, estudiantes de preparatoria. Gente en la secundaria y en vacaciones de verano de la universidad. Harrison conocía a todos.

Sabía que estas personas tenían sus pequeñas cámaras preparadas, listas para atraparme haciendo algo de puta o ilegal. Había pensado sobre eso tan pronto como llegué a la fiesta. Y entonces pensé: A la mierda, porque a papá no le importaba, así que ¿por qué debería? Podría también darles a estas personas el espectáculo que querían.

Pero me estremecía cada vez que veía a alguien en su teléfono, preguntándome si estaban a punto de hacer a escondidas una foto mía.

Así que bebí más y esperé por el momento cuando dejaría de importarme.

Tropecé con un pedazo de terreno irregular y mi bebida voló fuera de mi mano, enviando fragmentos de vidrio dispersándose a través de la hierba y convirtiendo la suciedad en barro con sabor a vodka.

—Mierda —me quejé, tratando de corregir mi postura. Conseguí un poco de asistencia cuando una mano se apoderó de mi codo y me ayudó a enderezarme.

—Sujétate allí.

—Gracias —murmuré.

—No hay problema.

Giré hacia mi salvador. Tenía el pelo rubio, una fuerte mandíbula, y dientes realmente brillantes. Tal vez era que sólo los anteojos de borracha nublaban mi visión, pero en ese momento, parecía la perfección en carne.

—Hola —dije, sonriendo. Detrás de él, el patio trasero borroso e inclinado.

—Hey —dijo, todavía sosteniendo mi codo—. Eres Sakura, ¿verdad?

Hice una mueca.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Harrison me dijo sobre ti —dijo—. Su hermana y yo vamos a la universidad juntos. Mi nombre es Theo.

Estaba aliviada de saber que me conocía de Harrison más que de la página de Facebook. Por un segundo, estaba preocupada de que él fuera uno de las 167 personas que se habían unido al grupo.

—Theo —dije—. Ese es un nombre interesante.

—También lo es Sakura. —Sonrió, inclinándose para susurrar en mi oído—. Pero me gusta.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral.

—¿Te gusta? —murmuré.

—Es sexy.

Reí.

—Theo... Tu nombre me hace pensar en Alvin y las Ardillas.

Él rió entre dientes, alejándose de mí y soltando mi brazo.

—Bueno —dijo—. Supongo que te dejaré en paz. Probablemente quieres pasar el rato con tus amigos.

Me burlé.

—¿Qué amigos?

Theo hizo un gesto hacia la multitud alrededor de nosotros. Eran una bruma de ropa de colores brillantes y extremidades balanceándose. Sin caras, sin familiares o definidas voces. Todo mezclado junto. Extraño e irreal.

Pero Theo estaba justo frente a mí. Sólido. Claro.

—Ellos no son mis amigos —dije, dando un paso más cerca—. Prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo.

—¿Yo? —Levantó una ceja—. ¿Un viejo tipo universitario? Probablemente te aburriría a muerte.

—No me importaría.

Su brazo estaba alrededor de mi cintura. No estaba segura de cómo llegó allí.

—Entonces tal vez acabas de hacer un nuevo amigo, Sakura Kinomoto.

Sacudí mi cabeza, pero eso sólo la hizo doler.

—Nah —dije—. Yo no hago amigos. Pero podemos pasar el rato.

—Eso funciona para mí.

Entonces Theo y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas de picnic, lejos del resto de los fiesteros, y sólo hablamos por un rato. Él era un estudiante de música. Le gustaba Elvis, Jet Li, y la pizza extra-queso. Conocía el nombre de cada constelación en el cielo esa noche, y no mencionó a mi padre una vez.

Para la una de la mañana, estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Pero a las dos, él estaba parándose, moviéndose lejos de la mesa de picnic.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté, tratando de seguirlo y tropezando con mis propios pies. Había tenido dos vasos más de vodka y Sprite desde que habíamos empezado a hablar.

Él me sonrió.

—Sólo tengo que correr a mi auto —dijo—. Dejé mi teléfono por ahí, y probablemente debería asegurarme de que mi mamá no ha intentado llamar.

—¿Tú mamá?

—Sí. —Se encogió de hombros, aparentemente un poco avergonzado—. Ella se pone un poco protectora cuando estoy en casa para el verano. Es dulce.

—Las mamás no me gustan.

—Mi mamá lo haría. —Sonrió y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, caminando hacia el patio delantero.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —pregunté, tropezando tras él.

—Por supuesto —dijo, su mano rápidamente deslizándose alrededor de mi cintura, ayudándome a mantener el ritmo y permanecer derecha—. Eres una gran compañía. Sólo me siento mal por mantenerte lejos de todos los otros chicos de tu edad.

—Primero que todo —dije arrastrando las palabras—. No soy una niña. Y en segundo lugar, tú me gustas más. Ellos son tontos. Tú eres divertido.

—Y tú estás lo suficientemente borracha para en realidad creer eso. —Él rió—. Soy aburrido, lo juro.

—No, no lo eres. Eres lindo.

Estábamos caminando alrededor de la casa de Harrison ahora, acercándonos al patio delantero. El sonido de la fiesta se desvanecía en la distancia detrás de nosotros mientras avanzábamos hacia el camino de entrada y Theo me dirigía a su SUV.

Solté un bufido.

—Mi papá conduce una así.

Theo rió entre dientes.

—Tu papá debe tener buen gusto. Este bebé es increíble.

—Los chicos a los que les gustan los carros son patéticos.

—Hey —dijo abriendo la puerta del lado del conductor—. Tú eres la que piensa que soy lindo. Así que, técnicamente, eso te hace muy patética, también.

—Cállate.

Miré por la ventana mientras él sacaba su celular de la consola Interior de cuero. Todo brillante y bonito. Todo era exactamente como la de papá... excepto por el estéreo.

—¡Amigo! —exclamé—. ¡Tú estéreo es asombroso!

—Las chicas a las que les gustan los estéreos son patéticas.

—Creí que te dije que te callaras.

—Nunca dije que escucharía.

Hice mi camino alrededor del frente del auto y subí al asiento del pasajero.

—Reprodúceme algo —exigí, inclinándome hacia atrás—. Quiero ver solo cuán impresionante esa cosa debe sonar. ¿Qué pagaste por él? ¿Doscientos dólares?

—Con los nuevos altavoces, estaba más cerca de quinientos —dijo sentándose en el asiento del conductor y cerrando la puerta. Las ventanas estaban cerradas. La fiesta estaba muy, muy lejos. Estábamos completamente solos.

—¿Qué estás de humor para escuchar? —preguntó, conectando su reproductor MP3 en el sistema.

—Michael Jackson —dije.

Theo levantó una ceja hacia mí.

—¿En serio? ¿Te gusta MJ?

—Sip, ¿puedes adivinar mi canción favorita?

—Fácil —dijo—. "Billie Jean".

—Así es.

Sonrió y presionó unos pocos botones en su reproductor MP3. Segundos después, Michael Jackson estaba cantándonos sobre la bella reina quién no era la madre de su bebé.

—Sabes, Sakura —dijo Theo, sus labios de repente muy cerca de mi oído—. Eres muy linda para una chica de secundaria.

—No estoy en la secundaria —le dije—. Acabo de graduarme, muchísimas gracias. Voy a ser una estudiante de primer año en la universidad pronto. Tal vez me especializaré en música, como tú. Pero soy una chica grande, no una niña.

Rió entre dientes de nuevo. Tenía una linda risa.

—Eso es bueno —dijo—. Entonces no me siento tan culpable de hacer esto.

Entonces estaba besándome, y yo estaba besándolo de vuelta. Tenía labios muy fuertes. Ellos enviaron ondas de choque por mi espalda. Mis brazos envueltos alrededor de él, y mis ojos se cerraron. Las ventanas estaban tintadas, no habría ninguna foto de esto en línea. Ningún paparazzi pueblerino. Esto era todo mío.

Pero por alguna razón, solo no podía meterme en ello. Theo era un buen besador, y era atractivo, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos lo quería.

—Hey... detente. —Jadeé, alejándome mientras la mano de Theo se deslizaba debajo de la cintura de mis pantalones—. Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?

Él presionó su boca contra la mía otra vez, pero sus manos no se detuvieron. Sus dedos seguían bailando por dentro de mis pantalones, jugando con el elástico de mi ropa interior.

Parte de mí quería decir: ¡Qué se joda! Y dejarlo hacer lo que quería. ¿Por qué no? No sería la primera vez que me acostaría con alguien que apenas conozco, y vine esta noche buscando algo de conexión. No es como que cualquiera pensaría menos de mí.

Pero tal vez yo pensaría menos de mí...

Seguía imaginado a Shaoran. Mostrándome ese estúpido sitio web. Recordándome el ejemplo que estaba poniendo para Tomoyo. Diciendo que no podía creer que había dormido con alguien después de que nosotros... Él no había terminado ese pensamiento.

—En serio —murmuré, empujando la muñeca de Theo—. Esta noche no.

La mano de Theo se deslizó fuera de mis pantalones y me relajé. Hasta que empezó a tratar de bajar la cremallera de mis pantalones. Cuando empujé su muñeca otra vez, se resistió, empujándome más bajo en el asiento mientras se movía más cerca. Mi cabeza golpeó contra la ventana del pasajero y mi espalda presionada contra la puerta, la manija excavando en mi columna. La cara de Theo, distorsionada y confusa, nadó sobre mí. Entonces eso -él- descendió sobre mí, como una serpiente atacando a su presa.

De repente, estaba asustada.

—Theo, quítate —dije, firmemente esta vez. O por lo menos intenté sonar firme. Sabía que mis palabras eran arrastradas, y podía sentir mi voz temblando cuando hablé—. No estoy bromeando.

—Shh —susurro en mi oído—. Sabes que lo quieres. Soy lindo, ¿recuerdas? Mucho más lindo que ese chico en la foto. Con las rastas de mierda.

Sentí algo atrapado en mi garganta.

Él había visto la página de Facebook.

Su boca cubrió la mía, pero se sintió más como sofocación que un beso. Empujé su brazo de nuevo, tratando de voltear mi cabeza para que pudiera respirar. Pero su cuerpo entero estaba sobre el mío ahora, manteniéndome en el lugar. Cuando su lengua forzó su camino entre mis labios, mordí tan fuerte como pude.

Theo se echó hacia atrás, y por un segundo pensé que era libre. Busqué a tientas la manija de la puerta, pero entonces él embistió hacia mí de nuevo, golpeando mi mano buscando a un lado y golpeando la cerradura de la puerta. Estaba borracha y él era rápido. El tenía mis muñecas, forzándolas encima de mi cabeza.

—¡Para! —grité—. ¡Para! ¡Para!

Pero las ventanas estaban cerradas. La fiesta estaba muy, muy lejos. Mi teléfono estaba en algún lugar allí fuera. Estábamos completamente solos.

Y si a alguien se le ocurría pasar cerca, topándose con nosotros, ellos no lo detendrían. Pensarían que había pedido esto. Pensarían que yo quería esto. O tal vez pensarían que me lo merecía. Mis numeritos, mi "comportamiento," finalmente me habían metido en serios problemas. ¿Creerían ellos eso? Debido a un estúpido sitio web y unos pocos estúpidos besos y más que unas pocas estúpidas bebidas. ¿Creerían ellos que me había preparado a mi misma para esto?

Tal vez lo hice. Tal vez ellos tienen razón. Tal vez este era mi castigo por conectar con chicos que no conocía, o por beber tanto que no podía defenderme.

—No, por favor —dije, sollozando, lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas mientras Theo hacia otro movimiento para bajar mis pantalones.

—¡Aleja tu mierda de ella!

La puerta del lado del conductor fue abierta de par en par. Dos manos atraparon los hombros de Theo y lo arrastraron lejos de mí.

Con mis brazos librados de su control, agarré la cintura de mi tanga y mis pantalones y tiré de ellos hacia arriba, cerrando la cremallera tan rápido como pude. Quería bloquearlos, si fuera posible. Hacerlo para que solo yo pudiera desabrochar mis pantalones. Nadie más.

Me tomó un minuto encontrar mi aliento, pero una vez que pude inhalar y exhalar normalmente otra vez, desbloqueé la puerta y me lancé fuera de la SUV.

No podía ponerme de pie. Mis piernas cedieron, y caí a cuatro patas, vomitando al lado de la puerta del lado del pasajero de la SUV de Theo.

Cara mojada, garganta doliendo, prácticamente me arrastré alrededor del frente del vehículo, tratando de averiguar lo que había acabado de suceder.

Entonces vi a Harrison.

Sus puños se movían tan rápido que apenas los veía, pero escuché los golpes secos con cada golpe a Theo, uno en la mandíbula, uno en el estómago.

La última cosa que vi antes de desmayarme en la grava del camino de entrada fue el pie de Harrison chocando contra las costillas de Theo mientras yacía, gimiendo, en la hierba.

 _Si,_ pensé mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de mí. _Harrison es definitivamente mi amigo._

 _ **Continuara…**_


	19. Capítulo 18

**Este es solo un Copy Paste, el nombre del libro se proporcionara al llegar al final de la historia.**

 **Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 18**

Cuando sentí los dedos cepillando mi pelo, mi primer instinto fue retirarlos de un golpe. Mis ojos se abrieron, golpeando con fuerza la mano a ciegas. El perfecto rostro de Theo y sus dientes brillantes destellaron en mi mente. Sólo que ahora parecía mucho menos atractivo. Los fuertes músculos de su mandíbula eran amenazantes, y los dientes brillantes eran agudos y peligrosos.

—¡No! —Jadeé, rodando hacia mi costado. Pero yo ya no estaba en el SUV. Ni tumbada en la calzada. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de que el suelo bajo mis pies era suave. Había incluso una almohada apoyando mi cabeza en alto.

—Shh... Sakura, está bien.

Mis ojos se encontraron con Harrison, y un suspiro de alivio estalló de mis labios.

—Gracias —murmuré, tratando de incorporarme—. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, obligándome a tumbarme de nuevo.

—No te levantes aún, ¿de acuerdo? Shaoran viene de camino.

—¿Qué?

—Lo llamé.

—Olvídate de los gracias.

No quería que Shaoran me viera así. No quería que él supiera lo mal que había metido la pata esta vez, cuánta razón había tenido sobre mí. Que era una borracha y una puta. Esto fue mi culpa, al igual que lo sucedido con Tomoyo fue mi culpa. No quería que él viera que había estado en lo cierto.

—Él viene para llevarte a casa —dijo Harrison, sentándose a mi lado en la cama. Me imaginé que debíamos estar en su habitación. El reloj de la pared decía que acababan de dar las tres, lo que significaba que no había estado desmayada por mucho tiempo.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con nuestra fiesta de pijamas? —pregunté.

—Puede esperar —dijo, apretando mi mano—. Deberías ir a casa esta noche, cariño.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí. —Pero sabía que no sería una buena compañía para la pijamada divertida que le había prometido.

—Tendremos una fiesta de pijamas real antes de que el verano acabe —dijo—. Simplemente que no esta noche.

Rodé sobre mi espalda de nuevo, mirando a Harrison.

—Entonces, ¿cómo nos encontraste? —pregunté—. A Theo y a mi... ¿Cómo sabias dónde buscarnos?

—Encontré tu bolso sobre la mesa de picnic —dijo—. Y mi hermana me dijo que te vio salir con Theo. No es un buen tipo, Sakura. Está con mi hermana, cortan y siguen, pero fingen ser amigos cuando están separados. Es raro... De todos modos, es un idiota. Me preocupé. Así que comprobé el frente de la casa y te oí gritar, y ahí estabas.

—Ahí estábamos —susurré.

—¿Estás bien?

—Bien —le dije—. Estoy muy, muy borracha.

—Te tomó bastante tiempo admitirlo.

—Qué te jodan.

—Desearías poder hacerlo.

Me eché a reír, pero me dolía la cabeza, por lo que me detuve.

—Ay...

Harrison sonrió. Puso sus grandes manos suavemente sobre mis hombros y me llevó a posición vertical.

—Fácil —murmuró, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó en la habitación de al lado.

—Deberías volver a la fiesta —dije cuando él deslizó un brazo alrededor de mi, caminando conmigo a la sala de estar—. Estoy provocando que seas un mal anfitrión.

—Se acabó la fiesta —dijo—. Le di una patada a todo el mundo después de que te llevara dentro.

—Cristo. —Dejé caer mi cabeza—. Lo siento mucho. Arruiné totalmente la fiesta.

Él me apretó el hombro cuando llegamos a la puerta principal.

—No lo sientas —dijo—. No me importaba una mierda la fiesta. Sólo la hice porque querías que la hiciera. Tú eres lo que me importa.

Sonreí y lo besé en la mejilla torpemente.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser gay?

—Así es como Dios me creó. —Extendió su mano libre y abrió la puerta, ya mostrando su sonrisa coqueta—. Hola.

Shaoran estaba de pie en el porche delantero, vestido con los mismos vaqueros azules y la maltratada camiseta negra que había tenido puesta en la mañana. Tenía el pelo desordenado como de costumbre, lo que significaba que había estado dormido cuando Harrison llamó.

—Sakura...

Sus ojos oscuros me repasaron con cuidado, como si estuviera comprobando para asegurarse de que cada parte estaba todavía intacta. Cuando volvió a mirarme a la cara un instante después, parecía aliviado... y un poco triste. La expresión me recordó a una que Kaho había usado justo antes de que tratara de abrazarme, y por un segundo me esperé que Shaoran extendiera los brazos y tirara de mí hacia él.

Pero se contuvo. En cambio, se volvió a Harrison y dijo:

—Muchas gracias por llamarme.

—Llévala a casa a salvo —dijo Harrison, llevándome hacia el porche. Me tambaleé un poco, y Shaoran se acercó a sostenerme como Harrison había hecho.

—Puedo caminar —les dije, a pesar de que, obviamente, no era cierto.

—Está muy borracha —dijo Harrison—. Tomó un montón de vodka.

Shaoran suspiró.

—Está bien. Gracias, Harrison. Sabes, ella es afortunada de tenerte. Cualquier persona lo seria.

¿Por qué estaban hablando de mí como si no estuviera allí?

Harrison sonrió.

—Puedes tenerme en cualquier momento —dijo.

La forma en que Shaoran se rió, dejó en claro que él pensaba que Harrison estaba bromeando. Pero, por supuesto, yo sabía que no lo estaba. Pobre Harrison, nunca tendría una oportunidad con Shaoran. Pero aun así, estaba agradecida con él por seguir estando aquí esta noche.

—Hasta luego —dijo Shaoran, arrastrándome por las escaleras delanteras hacia su Honda.

—¡Adiós! —gritó Harrison tras de nosotros—. Tengan cuidado. Buenas noches, Sakura. Llámame si me necesitas.

—Lo haré —traté de gritar, pero salió más como un graznido, mientras mis rodillas empezaron a temblar debajo de mi peso.

—Cuidado —dijo Shaoran, sosteniéndome mientras abría la puerta del lado del pasajero. Él me ayudó a entrar dentro y se aseguró de que tuviera el cinturón de seguridad abrochado antes de cerrar la puerta. Olía a limpio cuando se inclinó hacia mí, un poco picante, y su pelo desordenado cosquilleaba mi cuello. Contuve la respiración hasta que estuve abrochada. Un segundo más tarde, se deslizó en el asiento del conductor y giró la llave en el encendido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, su voz tan baja que apenas la oí por encima del ruido del motor ronroneando.

—Bien.

Vi su boca abrirse, como si fuera a decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo, muy lentamente. El auto comenzó a moverse, dando la vuelta en el camino de grava y rodando por el camino largo y sinuoso de la carretera ligeramente rocosa. Shaoran miraba fijamente a través del parabrisas, sus ojos nunca moviéndose en mi dirección. No sabía qué decir, más bien, supongo.

Puse mi cabeza hacia el otro lado y miré por la ventana. Estábamos lejos de los árboles ahora, y los fuegos artificiales estaban interrumpiendo la oscuridad que nos rodeaba. Probablemente se lanzarían toda la noche, esparciendo temporales estrellas multicolores en el cielo. Rosas. Azules. Verdes. Rojas. Me sorprendió que no me dieran dolor de cabeza. De hecho, los encontré dándome una especie de paz de una manera extraña.

—No me lleves de vuelta —dije en voz baja, las palabras saliendo de mi boca antes de que me diera cuenta de que iba a decirlas.

—¿Qué?

—No me lleves a casa. —Mis ojos se quedaron enfocados en los fuegos artiﬁciales. Tubo de cohetes volando desde el patio trasero de alguien—. ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?

—Um... claro. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—A cualquier lugar.

Después de un momento, Shaoran terminó diciendo:

—Está bien.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté, mientras Shaoran llevó el Honda a un estacionamiento desconocido. El edificio en frente de nosotros se veía viejo y en mal estado. SHAV'S DINER estaba escrito en un cartel ladeado sobre una puerta de cristal agrietada. Las ventanas brillaban con una luz dolorosamente fluorescente que hizo que mi cabeza latiera.

—Es el único sitio que pude encontrar que abre tan tarde —dijo Shaoran.

Se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó del auto. Con un suspiro, yo hice lo mismo.

—Dijiste a cualquier lugar —me recordó mientras se apoderaba de mi codo y me ayudaba a caminar hacia el interior.

—Supongo que sí —musité.

El lugar tenía esas molestas campanas que tintineaban cada vez que alguien entraba o salía por la puerta, y la camarera detrás del mostrador gritó:

—¡Hola, a ustedes! —Al segundo que las oyó. Como si fuera una respuesta automática. Qué trabajo tan triste para tener. Saludos desvelados a las tres de la mañana. Por no hablar de la humillación de llevar ese horrible delantal. Me sentí mal por esta chica.

—Buenos días —dijo Shaoran, muy amable y alegre. ¡Qué idiota!—. ¿Puedo tomar un café, por favor? Sólo. Y un par de tostadas.

—No hay problema, cariño. —Probablemente ella amaba chicos como Shaoran. Tan educado y cortés. Por supuesto, en esta hora de la noche, cualquier tipo que no palmeara su culo debe haberle parecido como un regalo del cielo.

Me acompañó a una cabina con una mesa pegajosa y se deslizó en el asiento frente a mí. Un segundo después, la camarera apareció y puso una taza y un plato de tostadas delante de Shaoran. Ella tenía unos cuarenta y tantos años, con pelo rojizo y una cara redonda. Se veía cálida y alegre. No la clase de mujer que uno esperaría encontrarse en un comedor sucio en las primeras horas de la noche.

—Ahí lo tienes, nene —le dijo a Shaoran—. Grítame si necesitas cualquier otra cosa.

—Gracias —dijo.

—¿Alguna cosa para ti, cariño? —me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza y me hice un ovillo donde estaba sentada, con los pies en la cabina, con las rodillas contra el pecho. Todavía podía sentir las manos de Theo en mis caderas, su aliento en mi cara. Como un fantasma. Ido, pero no desaparecido.

—Está bien. Sólo házmelo saber. —Volvió al mostrador, sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la canción country que sonaba desde la máquina de discos de aspecto antiguo en la esquina.

Miré a mí alrededor. Con excepción de la camarera, Shaoran y yo éramos las únicas personas en el restaurante.

—Creo que Hodogaya no tiene muchos búhos nocturnos.

—No muchos —estuvo de acuerdo—. Aquí. Bebe y come esto. —Él empujó la tostada y una taza hacia mí.

—Ew —dije, empujando la parte posterior de café sobre la mesa—. No. No me gusta el café. —Sin embargo, no me importaba la tostada, así que cogí un pedazo y le di un mordisco.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, Sak, sólo bébelo. Te ayudará a recuperar la sobriedad. Bueno, está bien, científicamente no será así, pero te juro que te hará sentir más sobria. La tostada ayudará, pero...

—No quiero.

—No seas un bebé.

—Yo no soy un bebé —espeté. Nos miramos por un largo rato antes de que cediera y tomara la taza. Para ser honesta, estaba realmente en un enfermizo estado de ebriedad, y cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme sentir mejor era bienvenida... aunque sabía a mierda.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. —Shaoran se rió mientras levantaba una mano para pellizcar mi nariz—. ¿Tienes seis años de edad, o qué?

—Cállate. —Tomé una respiración profunda y levanté la taza a mis labios. Estaba muy caliente, y el mantener la respiración no hizo mucho para enmascarar el sabor amargo del café. Me tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad tragar unos tragos sin escupirlo.

Cuando dejé la taza en la taza, Shaoran me sonrió.

—Te odio.

—Desearías hacerlo —dijo.

Tomé otro sorbo de café y tomé un trozo de mi tostada de nuevo.

—La cara que haces cuando lo bebes es muy graciosa —bromeó.

Me tragué un bocado ligeramente quemado de pan.

—Si no tienes cuidado, escupiré el bocado siguiente sobre ti —le advertí.

Se echó a reír de nuevo, pero se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Su rostro se puso repentinamente serio, y yo me preparé, con los brazos alrededor de mis rodillas. Sabía lo que tenía en mente. Era lo mismo que estaba en la mía, también. Pero no quería hablar de ello. Ni pensar en ello. Nunca más.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —le dije cuando empezó a abrir la boca—. No en este momento, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo hablar de eso ahora... ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea eso?

—Está bien. Pero si necesitas...

—Lo sé.

—Está bien.

—Está bien. Hablemos de otra cosa.

Hubo una larga pausa, y luego Shaoran finalmente dijo:

—Lo siento.

Me lo quedé mirando, un poco confundida.

—Te lo dije esta tarde, pero no me escuchaste —dijo—. Sin embargo, lo digo en serio. Lo que dije...

Negué con la cabeza.

—No te molestes. No era como si estuvieras mintiendo, después de todo.

—Pero...

—Está bien —dije—. Es simplemente... irónico.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—En casa, en Tomoeda, cuando estaba liándome todo el tiempo con chicos al azar, la gente me llamaba puta, pero era como si... No era como si todo el mundo supiera mi nombre. ¿Pero aquí? He sido buena en comparación con lo que solía hacer. No he hecho nada con nadie más que fingir, sin embargo, todo el mundo se interesa, todo el mundo me conoce. Me llaman puta, pero desde que he estado aquí, ni siquiera he hecho nada.

Shaoran me miró un poco sorprendido.

—¿Quieres decir que no... ¿No hiciste...?

—No. La última vez que estuve con alguien fue en la noche de la graduación — dije—. Y eso no fue realmente una cosa normal.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó. Estaba sentado de lado en la cabina, con una pierna colgando hacia fuera en el pasillo entre las mesas. Estaba jugando con el agujero que había en la rodilla de sus vaqueros, como si de repente estuviera muy interesado en el vaquero—. ¿Cómo que no fue, uh, normal?

—No tengo sexo con todo el mundo —dije—. Me he liado con muchos. Pero podría contar el número de personas con las que me he acostado con una mano, incluyéndote a ti. Nunca lo sabrías basándote en lo que la gente dice, o esas fotos, pero...

—Oh.

Me recosté en el asiento y miré por la ventana sucia. Unos cuantos fuegos artificiales seguían en estallando del estacionamiento de la iglesia de enfrente.

—Semanas de anuncios, comentarios, toneladas de fotos en las que él estaba etiquetado... y mi papá no ha dicho una palabra. El sólo se desetiqueta a sí mismo.

—Es por eso que haces esto, ¿verdad? ¿A causa de tu papá?

Me volví hacia Shaoran otra vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu papá —dijo—. Está bien, esto va a sonar muy enredado, pero creo que te comportas así -las fiestas, las bebidas-, porque quieres su atención. ¿No crees?

—No. Eso es estúpido.

—¿En serio? —Se inclinó sobre la mesa, con los ojos fijos en los míos. Aparté la vista, y preguntó—: Entonces, ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué lo haces? Salir y estar ida todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué?

Mi primer sentimiento fue de enojo. Quería gritarle a Shaoran y decirle que vivía de esta manera porque yo quería. Ya que era divertido. Ya que funcionaba para mí. Pero eso era una tontería. Sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Esto no era divertido. No lo había sido durante mucho tiempo.

Pensé en Tomoyo. Había sido tan parecida a Tomoyo una vez. De alguna manera, yo me había transformado de aquello en... esto.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tuve mi primer trago cuando tenía catorce años?—pregunté, girándome hacia Shaoran.

—Sí.

—Bueno, fue en una fiesta universitaria. Fui porque todos los chicos _cool_ de secundaria estarían allí, y yo quería hacer nuevos amigos antes del primer año. Fui, bebí, y traté de pasarlo bien. Y lo hice. La resaca fue un infierno, sin embargo, estaba segura de que había tomado tierra para beber, pero mamá no se dio cuenta siquiera. Quiero decir, ella desayunó conmigo a la mañana siguiente y todo. Probablemente me oyó vomitar en el retrete. Pero ella no dijo ni una palabra. Ya que no le importaba, pensé que también podría seguir yendo a fiestas. Fui a unas pocas. Conocí a gente nueva. No éramos amigos ni nada. No tenía amigos, porque mi mejor amiga de la escuela primaria, Nola, había dejado de pasar el tiempo conmigo. Algunas chicas le dijeron que le daría una mala reputación o algo así. Pero estas nuevas personas parecían geniales. Me dieron licor, y me gustó. Me gustaba sentirme risueña y feliz, porque no me sentía de esa manera muy a menudo. No desde el divorcio.

Shaoran estaba en silencio. Volví la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, mirando unos cuantos fuegos artificiales estallar en el cielo. Yo nunca le había dicho a nadie esta parte de la historia antes. Nadie había preguntado hasta ahora.

—Me puse muy, muy borracha una noche en el final del primer año. Quiero decir, más borracha de lo que nunca había estado en mi vida. Me desmayé en esa fiesta y... Bueno, realmente no recuerdo lo que pasó. Pero perdí mi virginidad con un chico que ni siquiera conocía. Uno alto, creo. Me sentí de alguna manera... no lo sé. ¿Unida a él? Así que le di mi número. Creo que una parte de mi asumió que, estábamos, como, saliendo o algo estúpido como eso. Por supuesto, no hace falta que te diga que nunca me llamó. Nunca lo volví a ver. Y me sentía muy humillada y avergonzada.

Me moví incómoda, sintiendo los ojos de Shaoran en mí.

—Yo esperaba que mamá dijera algo. Regañarme por mi forma de actuar, o por lo menos darme la estúpida charla de sexo seguro. Dios, llegaba a casa borracha todo el tiempo. A veces, ni llegaba a casa. Pero después de eso yo... esperaba que ella viera lo mal que estaba y preguntara qué había sucedido. Tal vez ella no podría decir que yo estaba deprimida porque ella nunca podría admitir que estaba deprimida, también. No sé. Pero nunca dijo una palabra. Quiero decir, ella tiene que saber lo que estoy haciendo... Ella y papá, ambos, tienen que hacerlo. Papá tiene que saberlo, y él no ha dicho nada.

—¿Así que quieres atención?

No era una acusación. No era una indirecta. Sólo una declaración.

—O lo hacía. Has visto Facebook. Estoy teniendo un montón de ello ahora —dije.

—Sí, pero no de la gente adecuada.

Vi los dedos de Shaoran moverse sobre la mesa, extendiéndose desde el puño hasta que todos sus dedos tocaron el plástico coloreado. Algunas personas me habrían tomado de la mano en ese instante. Esto demostraba lo bien que me conocía. Él sabía que yo no era del tipo que pidiera consuelo, así que no me tocaría. No me consolaría.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—De todos modos. Después de eso, después del primer hombre, seguí saliendo de fiesta. Tal vez sólo me hacía sentirme feliz durante unas horas, pero al menos era feliz. Traté de ser más cuidadosa acerca de lo borracha que me ponía. He cogido unas cuantas borracheras, he conseguido ponerme lo suficientemente borracha para estar de acuerdo en tener relaciones sexuales, pero sólo unas pocas veces.

Rememoré los recuerdos de esos chicos. Ávidas manos agarrándose a mí, tirando de mí, empujándome. Todas para usarme para una noche. Supongo que yo estaba usándoles, también. Ninguno de ellos había tratado de forzarme, pero ahora, en mi cabeza, todos se parecían a Theo.

—Sakura, no creíste que yo... Quiero decir, yo no...

—¿Te aprovechaste de mi? No. En todo caso, probablemente yo me aproveché de ti. Si mi muy difusa memoria es correcta. —Sonreí un poco—. Lo siento.

—Aun así —dijo—. Probablemente no deberíamos haber...

—Créeme, Shaoran, si hubiera sabido que tu madre iba a casarse con mi padre, no me habría acostado contigo. Y probablemente desearía no habértelo dicho esto mañana, cuando estoy sobria, pero me divertí esa noche, gracias a ti. Así que no me arrepiento por completo.

Él me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Quieres saber un secreto?

—No voy a prometer mantenerlo —le advertí, tomando otro sorbo de café—. Como acabo de demostrar, derramo mis tripas después de haber bebido demasiado.

Él se rió y sacudió su cabeza.

—Eso está bien. Creo que podría sobrevivir, incluso si se lo dijeras al mundo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Sí, estoy seguro. —Se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza con un suspiro—. Así que, la verdad es que tuve una experiencia muy, muy similar a la tuya.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno, puedes no creerte esto, pero yo era un gran fiestero en la escuela secundaria. En realidad es un poco raro que no nos encontráramos en un par de ocasiones.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él.

—¿En serio? Supongo que pensé que la fiesta de graduación fue una casualidad, basada en la forma en que has estado actuando.

—Casi —dijo—. Ese es por qué sé tanto. Al igual que de las pastillas de menta y el café, y el calendario de dormir de mamá. Es también el por qué mamá sabe tanto acerca de las señales de advertencia de beber, como ella averiguó lo que le pasó a Tomoyo. La hice pasar por un infierno durante, algo así como, tres años. Desde que mi padre murió.

—¿Qué?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Después del segundo ataque al corazón de papá, me puse muy... bueno, enojado. Mamá y Tomoyo se tenían la una a la otra, pero yo no tenía a nadie. Me sentí como si papá me hubiera abandonado. Suena tonto y egoísta, lo sé, pero eso es como me sentí entonces. Algunos de los chicos del equipo de baloncesto me pidieron que fuera parte de ellos. Me dieron marihuana y cerveza, y en poco tiempo, ya no estaba enfadado. No sentía nada. Entonces simplemente se convirtió en un hábito.

—Estoy un poco sorprendida —admití—. Actúas como si mi actitud con la fiesta es tan repugnante. Sólo pensé... No sé lo que pensé.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Probablemente debería haberlo explicado antes, pero yo realmente no quiero pensar en ello. Me da vergüenza ahora, al recordar algunas de las estupideces que hice. Dios sabe si mamá confiará en mí completamente de nuevo alguna vez.

—Shaoran, todavía estoy confundida.

—La noche de Graduación fue mi última fiesta —dijo—. O por lo menos mi última borrachera. Después de esa noche, decidí acabar con todo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué cambió?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó por el rostro de Shaoran.

—Me puse muy, muy borracho la noche de graduación, y cuando me desperté, alguna descarada y sexy zorra había robado mi virginidad.

Mi mandíbula debe haber golpeado la pegajosa mesa.

—Pensé que habíamos tenido una gran noche, pero cuando traté de conseguir su número, prometió que nunca me vería de nuevo —continuó—. Es algo que me rompió el corazón. Llámame romántico, pero nunca había esperado que mi primera vez fuera tan impersonal...

—Tienes que estar bromeando —gemí, enterrando la cara entre mis manos—. Oh, Dios mio. Oh mi Dios. ¿Yo fui tu primera vez? Así que, ¿tomé tu virginidad?

—Sí.

—Pero... tú fuiste realmente bueno.

Él se ruborizó.

—Apuesto a que le dices eso a todos los chicos.

—No, lo digo en serio. Fuiste dulce, también... suave. Los otros chicos con los que he estado sólo...

—¿Te usaron?

—Sí. Quiero decir, supongo que va en ambos sentidos, pero... fuiste tan diferente.

—Me gustabas. Quise hacerte feliz. Yo no sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo, pero gracias por decir que fue bueno.

—Yo sólo... —Mi cerebro se estaba moviendo demasiado lento. Mis palabras se tambalearon—. Tú... tú no eras virgen. No hay manera de que lo fueras.

—Lo era.

—Pero tienes dieciocho años —discutí—. Y eres caliente. Y un chico. No puedes decirme que no hubo oportunidades.

—Las hubo. Simplemente no las tomé —dijo—. He visto a muchos de mis compañeros de equipo conectar con una chica diferente cada fin de semana. Claro, suena muy bien, pero yo no soy así. No quiero ser ese tipo de persona. Estaba esperando algo especial, tal vez no amor, y definitivamente no el matrimonio, pero alguien que me gustara mucho, alguien con quien pudiera verme a mí mismo por un tiempo.

Sentí el peso de sus palabras hundiéndose en mi estómago. Él quería algo especial, alguien especial. En su lugar me había conseguido a mí.

—Por eso dejé de beber —dijo—. Después de que te fuiste, me di cuenta de en lo que me había convertido, y no me gustaba. Así que me decidí a cambiar las cosas. Un nuevo comienzo.

—Joder. Shaoran, lo siento mucho. Yo no lo sabía.

—Está bien. —Se encogió de hombros. Esta vez, extendió una mano través de la mesa para tomar mi mano—. Si no hubiera sido por ti, todavía estaría por ahí recibiendo golpes cada fin de semana. Aun volviendo a mi madre loca. Supongo que sólo necesitaba a alguien o algo que me conmocionara. Me enseñaste una lección, Sak. Y a veces te odio por ello, pero... pero estoy tratando de no hacerlo.

—Puedes odiarme si quieres. Yo me odiaría.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo —dijo—. Tú eres parte de mi familia -o lo serás pronto-, y quiero que funcione. Le he hecho sufrir a mamá y a Tomoyo suficiente, y quiero que sean felices ahora. Es por eso que me esfuerzo tanto por contenerlo, cómo el verte me hace sentir, pero a veces yo sólo... Lo siento. Por algunas de las cosas que he dicho.

—Sin embargo, tenías razón. Sobre mí siendo una puta. Si yo no hubiera actuado como tal... Si hubiera sido diferente, Theo no tendría...

—Ya basta —dijo—. No me importa cómo actuaste. Lo que pasó anoche no fue tu culpa.

—Tú no estabas allí.

—No tiene importancia. No fue tu culpa, Sakura. Y no eres una puta.

No dije nada. Simplemente me quedé mirando la mano de Shaoran en la mía durante un largo rato. Le había hecho básicamente lo mismo que el _senior_ me había hecho a mí cuando yo tenía quince años. Lo había usado y abandonado y tomado algo de él. Pero en lugar de retroceder como yo hubiera hecho, recayendo en los hábitos y abandonando a la gente y la felicidad y todo lo bueno, Shaoran había trabajado para transformarse, para cambiar todo, sin importar lo que la gente pensara. Si fuera un adicto a las drogas, yo habría sido su -tocar fondo-.

—Gracias —dije.

—¿Por qué?

—Por tratar de no odiarme.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	20. Capítulo 19

**Este es solo un Copy Paste, el nombre del libro se proporcionara al llegar al final de la historia.**

 **Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 19**

Kaho llamó a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes a la mañana siguiente. Por una vez, no me despertó. No había podido dormir mucho esa noche, entre el café y los terribles recuerdos de Theo. Y quedarse despierta toda la noche sólo había empeorado la resaca. Ésta estaba a la par de la que había tenido la mañana después de la graduación.

—Tenemos que tener una charla —dijo Kaho tan pronto como abrí la puerta.

—Está bien —dije, dejándola entrar.

No estaba usando un pijama diminuto esta vez. Después de lo que había sucedido anoche, había sentido la necesidad de estar totalmente cubierta. Llevaba unos pantalones holgados y una vieja camiseta, y eso todavía no se sentía suficiente.

—Escuché a Shaoran salir anoche —dijo ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. A recogerte a las tres de la mañana. Pensé que te quedarías a dormir en la casa de Harrison.

—Se suponía que lo haría.

Volví a la cama con cuidado. El dolor atravesó mi cabeza e hice una mueca.

—¿Cambio de planes?

—Se podría decir eso.

—Sakura —dijo Kaho gimiendo, pasándose las manos por el cabello—. Mira, no quiero ser la madrastra malvada. Sé lo que es tener una madrastra a la que odias, mi madrastra nos trató a mi hermana y a mí como si fuéramos delincuentes juveniles. No quiero ser así, pero ahora que evidentemente tienes una resaca, y que hiciste salir a Shaoran a primera hora de la mañana...

—Lo siento —dije.

—No puedo pasar por esto otra vez —continuó ella. Al principio no sabía a qué se refería, pero luego me acordé de la confesión de Shaoran. El había dicho que la volvió loca durante años—. No quiero que me odies, pero no puedo hacer esto. No puedo permitir que mi hija ande por ahí con este tipo de comportamiento.

—Lo sé. Como dije, lo siento. No va a suceder de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mi pregunta es por qué tuvo Shaoran que traerte a casa —dijo—. Fuiste ruidosa en el pasillo esta mañana. Si ibas a emborracharte, ¿por qué no te quedaste en casa de Harrison? Sabias que estaría molesta si me daba cuenta.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, sintiendo los dedos fantasmas de Theo en mi piel cuando ella preguntó. Dejé escapar un suspiro, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de mí.

—No quiero hablar de eso —le dije—. ¿Vas a castigarme?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Sakura, ¿ocurrió algo anoche en casa de Harrison?

—No quiero hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo? —Sabía que mi voz se había alzado un poco, que mis palabras estaban quebrándose un poco. Pero no podía decírselo. No podía admitir lo que había sucedido con Theo. Estaba demasiado enojada conmigo misma, demasiado segura de que era mi culpa. Por beber demasiado, por seguirlo, por dejar que todo el mundo pensara que yo era una puta, aunque no hubiera hecho tanto como la gente quería creer. Me había predispuesto para lo que sucedió anoche.

—Está bien —dijo—. Si cambias de opinión... Bueno, de todos modos, hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Shaoran me mostró la página de Facebook anoche, mientras estabas fuera.

—Dios —gemí, enterrando la cara entre mis manos—. No es... Las cosas que dicen allí... No he hecho la mayor parte de ello. Quiero decir, no estoy acostándome con todos esos...

—Te creo —dijo—. No estoy aquí para echártelo en cara. Simplemente estoy asegurándome de que estás bien.

—Sí. Claro, estoy bien.

—No sé exactamente qué está pasando contigo en este momento —dijo—. O con esa página web. Pero si esto... ¿Crees que esto es ciberacoso?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Cristo, no. Son sólo rumores estúpidos. — _Ciberacoso_. La palabra se sentía tan dramática, como el tipo de cosa que se podría ver en Oprah o Dateline o algo asi. Yo no era una de esas chicas lloronas que había sido torturada por mis compañeros de clase. Ni siquiera conocía a estas personas.

—¿Estás segura? —Ella iba muy enserio con esto—. Sakura, si esto está trastornándote, necesitas decírmelo. Podemos tomar acción legal. El ciberacoso puede ser muy perjudicial.

Perjudicial. Me pregunté si Theo me habría tocado si no hubiera visto esa página, esas fotos. Me abracé a mi misma con más fuerza.

—No es nada. Quiero decir, ni siquiera uso Facebook, así que ¿qué me importa? Sólo olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? Mi papá es una celebridad local. La gente siempre va a hablar, ¿verdad?

Ella suspiró.

—Está bien, si estás segura. Pero si esto se pone peor, si sientes que se convierte en acoso en cualquier momento...

—Sí. Te lo diré.

—Está bien. —Empezó a ponerse de pie.

—Um, ¿Kaho? —Vacilé—. ¿Papá ha dicho algo al respecto? ¿La página de Facebook?

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de si lo sabe —dijo—. Tal vez fue un error por mi parte, pero no se lo mostré. No sabía si querías que lo viera.

Cuando aparecieron las fotos por primera vez, no había querido que las viera. Pero tuvo que hacerlo. Traté de decirme que él mismo se había desetiquetado apenas ayer, que no comprobaba Facebook a menudo, que si Kaho se preocupó lo suficiente como para hablar conmigo, seguramente él estaría aquí en un par de horas, también.

Así que esperé. Después de que Kaho se fuera, diciéndome repetidamente que podía acudir a ella si lo necesitaba, me senté en mi habitación y esperé a que papá viniera. Miré por la ventana mientras su auto se detenía en el camino de entrada después del trabajo, oí a la puerta cerrarse cuando entró. Pensé que subiría pronto.

Touya me llamó esa tarde mientras yo todavía estaba arriba, esperando a que papá viniera.

— _¿Has hablado con mamá últimamente?_

—No.

— _Deberías llamarla_ —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

— _Porque es tu madre_ —dijo, exasperado—. _Pero también porque me llamó el otro día y me dijo lo mucho que te echa de menos en estos momentos._

—Echa de menos tener a alguien para quejarse —dije con un bufido—. No a mí.

Touya suspiró.

— _Eres demasiado dura con ella. Quiero decir... De acuerdo, yo no vivo con ella. Ya lo sé. Sé que la caga mucho. Pero te ama, y simplemente me mata ver que pones a papá en un pedestal cuando él es tan malo como ella._

—No lo es —argumenté—. Al menos estar cerca de papá es divertido.

No es que él esté cerca muchas veces ahora.

— _Te usa como compañero de tragos, Sakura_ —dijo Touya—. _Haces hamburguesas a la parrilla con él, beben juntos y pasan el rato en la playa y beben juntos y, oh si, beben juntos. Como sea; estoy bien con un padre que permite a su hijo beber en casa, pero por la manera en que hablas de sus veranos juntos, parece que es más tu hermano que tu papá._

—Bueno, Touya, has estado ausente por mucho tiempo. Tal vez necesito a alguien que actúe como mi hermano.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Lo siento —dije—. Eso me estaba poniendo a la defensiva. Estoy con algo de resaca y malhumorada.

— _Puedo darme cuenta._

—Mira, no importa cuánto meta la pata papá, eso es aún mejor que la mierda de mamá. Al menos él no destrozó la familia.

— _Sí, lo hizo._

—No, no lo hizo —le dije—. Mamá es la que lo abandonó. Mamá es la que se mudó a otro estado. Es su culpa, Touya.

Lo oí dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

— _No debería decirte esto_ —dijo—, _pero tienes dieciocho años, y eso es lo suficientemente mayor para saberlo, y, Dios, estoy harto de escuchar la forma en que lo adoras. Sakura, mamá se fue porque papá la engañó._

—Él... ¿qué?

— _Varias veces_ —dijo Touya—. _Eras demasiado pequeña para saberlo, pero yo lo descubrí. Mamá me pidió que no te lo dijera entonces, pero... Mira, sé que ella se queja mucho de papá y te ha dicho cosas que no debía, pero no quería que lo odiaras, incluso si ella lo hace, incluso si él se lo merece._

No dije nada. Sólo me quedé allí sentada, aturdida.

— _Mamá se fue, pero quería reconciliarse_ —continuó—. _Papá dijo que no, que prefería estar soltero por un tiempo, de todos modos. Ella se enojó y se mudó lejos. Lo que estuvo mal, lo sé, pero... Esto fue culpa de papá, Sakura._

Aún, no podía decir ni una palabra.

— _Lo siento_ —dijo—. _Sé que no debería habértelo dicho. No se lo digas a mamá. Nunca quiso que te enteraras. Me mataría._

—Yo... me tengo que ir.

— _¿Sakura?_

—Te llamaré luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Colgué el teléfono antes de que él pudiera responder. Me quedé sentada allí durante un largo rato, mirando fijamente la pared blanca. No sabía qué pensar, ni qué sentir. Touya no me mentiría, lo sabía, pero cuando el reloj marcó el paso de las horas y papá todavía no subía las escaleras para verme, realmente hubiera deseado no saber la verdad.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	21. Capítulo 20

**Este es solo un Copy Paste, el nombre del libro se proporcionara al llegar al final de la historia.**

 **Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 20**

No dejé la habitación de invitados hasta las dos en punto de la tarde siguiente, cuando finalmente decidí que esperar a papá no sería algo bueno; y tenía hambre. Cuando bajé escaleras abajo, encontré a Shaoran sentado en la mesa del comedor, su cabello aún húmedo por la ducha, trabajando en su laptop. Mi estómago se tensó.

—¿Hay más fotos? —le pregunté desde la entrada.

Levantó la mirada hacia mí.

—¿Qué?

—En la página de Facebook; ¿hay más fotos de la fiesta de Harrison?

Suspiró.

—Algunas, pero nada demasiado malo.

—Pero apuesto a que los comentarios...

—Sakura —dijo, cortándome—. No, no pienses en ellos, ¿de acuerdo? Que se joda esa gente y lo que sea que tengan que decir.

—Estás de acuerdo con ellos —le recordé—. Unos días antes, me llamaste puta, también.

Bajó la mirada, mirando fijamente su regazo por un momento.

—Bien —dijo al final—, fui un imbécil.

—No, no lo fuiste. —Caminé hacia la mesa y me senté junto a él—. Estabas preocupado por tu hermana pequeña. Lo entiendo ahora. Después de la última noche... Cristo, me odiaría a mi misma si algo como eso le pasara. Quizás no soy tan zorra como esos comentarios me hacen ver, pero...

—No me entiendas mal —dijo—. Aún estoy enojado contigo por no vigilarla esa noche. Metiste la pata. Pero eso no le da a esos idiotas el derecho de decir la mierda que están diciendo. Quiero decir, ¿en serio? ¿Cuán solitario y patético hay que ser para perder tiempo chismoseando sobre una chica que probablemente ni conoces? Es muy lamentable.

Sonreí un poco.

—Supongo.

—Es la verdad. —Hizo una pausa—. Así que, ¿estás bien? ¿Después de lo que pasaste la otra noche? Harrison me puso al corriente, pero ¿quieres...?

—Quiero olvidar que ocurrió alguna vez —dije—. Lo sé, no lo haré, pero solo necesito pensar en algo más por un tiempo.

Asintió y se aclaró la garganta, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás y haciendo clic en algunos botones de su laptop.

—Estoy mirando un catálogo de cursos en línea del Reino Unido—revisando algunas clases que puede ser que quisiera tomar.

—Debería hacer eso pronto —dije—. Y elegir una especialización.

—¿Aún no tienes una? —preguntó, sorprendido.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Nop. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Sí. Voy a meterme en informática, espero enfocarme en desarrollo de la Web.

—Oh... eso es genial.

Levantó la mirada hacia mí, con una ceja enarcada.

—¿No vas a burlarte de mí? ¿Llamarme cerebrito o algo así?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Solo parece como algo que harías.

Reí y me levanté, entrando en la cocina.

—Sí, bien, quizás normalmente lo haría. —Abrí la nevera y saqué una manzana—. Pero he decidido tratar con esta situación nueva y ser agradable contigo.

Se rió cuando me senté a su lado otra vez.

—¿Es porque te sientes culpable después de lo que te dije en la cena?

—En su mayor parte —dije, mordiendo mi manzana.

—Wow. Bondad compasiva. Me siento halagado.

Shaoran me dio un codazo en el brazo juguetonamente, pero la verdad era que realmente me sentía culpable. Sabía cómo uno se sentía al compartir algo tan íntimo y que la persona te abandonara completamente. Sabía cómo de vergonzoso e hiriente podía ser.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Asintió.

—Claro.

Le di otro mordisco a mi manzana y tragué antes de preguntar.

—¿Por qué dormiste conmigo la noche de mi graduación?

—Porque estaba realmente borracho.

—Rayos. Gracias.

Se rió entre dientes, rascándose la cabeza por un momento.

—Te dije que estaba esperando a alguien especial, alguien que me gustara realmente, ¿cierto? Bien, puedes creértelo o no, pero eres increíblemente encantadora cuando estás borracha.

—Solo de tequila —dije—. Aprendí la otra noche que el vodka me hace un poquito perra.

—Bien, fuiste encantadora esa noche —dijo—. Fuiste amigable y divertida y... y maravillosa.

Me sonrojé.

—Entonces cuando estábamos hablando de música y me nombraste todas las canciones sobre ojos verdes... no sé. —Levantó la mirada hacia mí, nuestros ojos se encontraron mientras hablaba—. Amé que conocieras las canciones antiguas y que, incluso abatida, podías ponerme en mi lugar. Un montón de chicas actúan atolondradas cuando están borrachas, y adivino que algunos chicos piensan que es lindo, pero yo no. Y tú no fuiste así; parecías... real. Reímos un montón esa noche. Y cuando me llevaste al dormitorio y supe lo que querías hacer, solo recuerdo pensar, si esta chica no es perfecta para mi, ninguna lo es. Así que creo que la respuesta corta es, me gustaste. Un montón.

Aún estábamos mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro, sus ojos ambarinos fijos en los míos.

Repentinamente, me di cuenta de cuán cerca estábamos sentados. Nuestros brazos estaban casi rozándose. Mi rodilla a solo unos centímetros de la suya. Abrí mi boca para decir algo; no tenía idea de qué.

—Hey, niños.

Me sobresalté y me giré para ver como papá venia desde el comedor. Cuando miré a Shaoran, creo que lo vi sonrojarse un poco. Pero estaba de vuelta al trabajo en su laptop, como si no hubiéramos estado hablando de nada.

—Hola, papá —dije.

—¿Cómo estás esta tarde, munchkin? —preguntó mientras se dirigía a través del arco de la cocina.

—Estoy... bien. Supongo. —Me levanté y lo seguí, dejando a Shaoran en la mesa del comedor.

Papá se movió hacia el mostrador y comenzó a rebuscar a través de un montón de correspondencia apilada ahí. Lo observé por un momento. No lo había visto en días, desde antes de que hubiera elegido a Shaoran sobre mí y que Touya me hubiera dicho la verdad acerca del divorcio. Se sentía un poco como mirar a una persona diferente. No solo papá había cambiado desde que se había comprometido con Kaho, sino que nunca había sido el hombre que pensé que era al principio.

Era el único responsable de que nuestra familia se separara. Había engañado a mamá. Ya no había querido estar con nosotros.

Pero, aún era mi padre... ¿cierto? Aún era el hombre que me había enseñado cómo jugar al póker con monedas de un centavo, el hombre que me habia comprado mi primer CD de Joan Jett, el hombre que me había hecho mirar Animal House y Fast Times at Ridgemont High y todos esos otros clásicos universales de comedia que mamá odiaba.

Aún estaba ahí en alguna parte, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué sucede, munchkin? —preguntó.

Me di cuenta de que había estado parada delante de él, mirándolo fijamente, durante demasiado tiempo.

—¿Yo, um... me preguntaba si estoy castigada?

—No —dijo—. No lo creo.

—Oh —dije—. Bien, Kaho no me lo dijo, de cualquier modo, así que pensé que tenía preguntar.

—Cierto —dijo, aun revoloteando a través de la correspondencia, sin siquiera mirar en mi dirección—. Creo que podemos dejarlo pasar esta vez. —Levantó un sobre y lo metió bajo su brazo—. Voy a adelantar algunos trabajos. Tengo que hacer una llamada telefónica con el administrador de la estación en media hora. Él quería que me uniera al juego de softball en red contra 97.5 esa radio en red de los mejores 40. Puede ser divertido. De cualquier forma. —Se giró y me besó en la parte superior de la cabeza—. Te veo en la cena.

Salió de la cocina, palmeando a Shaoran en el hombro mientras pasaba por del comedor.

—Hola, Fujitaka.

—¿Trabajando duro, Shaoran?

—Por supuesto que no.

Papá rió.

—Oh, lo que sería tener dieciocho otra vez.

Me quedé parada en la cocina por un largo tiempo después de que se hubiera ido. Había estado esperando que subiera a mi habitación, esperando que me hablara sobre esas fotos. Kaho lo había hecho, pero papá sólo las ignoraba.

Todo el verano pensé que la distancia de papá hacia mí era algo nuevo, pero quizás no lo era. Quizás sólo estaba excusándole. De que nunca llamara, de que sólo pudiera verme una vez al año.

Touya dijo que papá no se había reconciliado porque quería estar soltero, porque no quería una familia. Recordaba tener catorce, rogarle que me dejara vivir con él. Mamá estaba siempre o gritando o durmiendo, y yo no tenía amigos. Me sentía miserable y lo necesitaba. Me di cuenta entonces de que no había dicho no porque se preocupara por mamá. Había dicho no porque no me quería.

Unos minutos más tarde cuando regresé a la habitación de invitados, saqué una botella de Margaritaville. La miré por un largo tiempo, pensando si acabarla hasta el último trago. Sería bueno sentirme atontada en este momento. Me haría reír y sonreír. Como Shaoran dijo, era divertida cuando estaba borracha.

Pensé en Tomoyo, en cómo no la había protegido. Pensé en la mano de Shaoran estirándose por la mesa en la cena, sus dedos cubriendo los míos. Me preocupaba por Tomoyo y Shaoran se preocupaba por mí. Esto no haría las cosas mejor con papá. No me haría olvidar. Solo los heriría. Y no quería herirlos. No más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Me metí con la botella al baño, asegurándome de que el pasillo estuviera despejado primero. Tiré al baño hasta la última gota de tequila, mirando como la única cosa que me había hecho feliz los pasados últimos años se iba por el desagüe. Se iba, se iba... se había ido.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	22. Capítulo 21

**Este es solo un Copy Paste, el nombre del libro se proporcionara al llegar al final de la historia.**

 **Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 21**

No salí de la casa en absoluto durante la siguiente semana. Pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo encerrada en la habitación de invitados o mirando a Tomoyo practicar sus porras. De vez en cuando, Harrison venia y pasábamos el rato, pero nunca íbamos al Nest, a fiestas o cualquier cosa después del Cuatro de Julio.

Pero eso no detenía a la gente de postear en la página de Facebook.

Shaoran normalmente no me permitía mirar en su ordenador, pero a veces me colaba en su habitación cuando se había ido abajo. Tenía el mal hábito de dejar su ordenador encendido y siempre estaba conectado a Facebook.

Fotos de la fiesta de Harrison; especulaciones de qué haría a continuación; insultos sobre mi ropa, mi cabello, el tamaño de mi trasero. Todo. Y Papá estaba etiquetado en gran parte de ello. Etiquetado un día, desetiquetado al siguiente. Y todavía sin decirme una palabra. No es que lo esperara ya.

Cada vez que lo veía en la casa, cada vez que me pedía que le pasara los panecillos en la cena, cada vez que llamaba durante un descanso en el trabajo para pedirle a Shaoran recoger algo en el supermercado y yo respondía el teléfono... quería gritar cada vez. Tirar cosas. Preguntarle por qué los quería más que a mí. Pero lo contuve.

No quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Debía de estar contando los días hasta que me fuera, hasta que pudieran ser sólo él y su perfecta familia y pudiera volver a pretender que yo no existía.

Tan enfadada como estaba, parte de mi no lo culpaba.

Me quedé en la sala de estar y los observé a través de la puerta metálica. Sherri estaba de visita por la tarde. Ella y Kaho estaban sentadas en tumbonas, bebiendo limonada mientras papá y Shaoran jugaban un uno contra uno de baloncesto en el camino de entrada. Tomoyo estaba haciendo de nuevo volteretas en el césped, como si fuera una porrista en un gran partido.

Sherri y Kaho aplaudieron y rieron cuando Shaoran lanzó la pelota en el aro por encima del garaje, metiéndola perfectamente. Los labios de Papá se estaban moviendo rápidamente, claramente discutiendo que, de alguna manera, ese tiro no había sido justo.

Me sentí como si estuviera viendo una película casera. Una buena. Era como si pudieras ver la alegría y el amor. Eran palpables. Shaoran me vio parada en la puerta. Levantó una mano y la ondeó, haciéndome un gesto para que me uniera a ellos. Pero sacudí la cabeza.

Corrí escaleras arriba antes de que nadie más pudiera darse la vuelta y verme. Más tarde, después de cenar, Shaoran me siguió a la habitación de invitados.

—¿Por qué no viniste afuera antes?

Suspiré y me senté en la cama.

—Tenía dolor de estómago.

Me frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio, Sak?

—Sakura —lo corregí automáticamente.

—No te creo —dijo—. Acerca del dolor de estómago.

—Sólo no quería, ¿está bien?

Eso no era totalmente una mentira.

La verdad era que no había querido arruinarlo. Papá y los Mizuki eran perfectos juntos. Eran una familia. Una bonita familia. Más una familia de lo que mamá, papá, Trace y yo lo habíamos sido, incluso antes del divorcio. Shaoran y Tomoyo habían intentado hacerme sentir bienvenida, pero todavía no pertenecía allí. Era la pieza del puzle que no encajaba.

Shaoran me miró durante un largo momento. Luego se sentó en la cama a mi lado, un brazo curvándose sobre mis hombros. No podía decir si el gesto estaba destinado a ser platónico o romántico. No podía decir cuál quería que fuera.

—Bueno, odio que te perdieras toda la diversión —dijo—. Así que, ¿por qué no te unes a Tomoyo y a mí para unas películas esta noche?

—Shaoran...

—Quiero que lo hagas —dijo firmemente—. Y ella también lo quiere.

Forcé una sonrisa.

—Está bien. Pero no voy a ver _Bring It On_ de nuevo.

—Maldición. Estoy tan afligido por eso —bromeó.

Intenté llamar a Trace después de que Shaoran se fuera, pero sólo conseguí su buzón de voz.

Trace tenía una familia ahora, también. Una hermosa esposa e hija. Una familia propia. Una de la que yo no era parte.

Y no importa de quién era la culpa, Mamá y yo no habíamos sido una familia en mucho tiempo.

No sabía quién era sin las fiestas o beber o los chicos, que habían sido mi vida por los últimos cuatro años. No tenía nada. A nadie. Ya no sabía adónde pertenecía.

—Tiene un mensaje sin oír. primer mensaje sin oír.

— _Sakura, es tu madre. No he sabido de ti en un tiempo, y sólo quería comprobar. Trace dice que ha hablado contigo unas pocas veces, pero yo no, así que... ¿Llámame? Te extraño, cariño. Espero que te estés divirtiendo... pero escucha, si está pasando algo con tu padre, puedes dejármelo saber y..._

—Mensaje borrado.

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

—¿Física?

—No. Ciencia, no.

—¿Política?

—No.

—¿Psicología?

—Estoy demasiado jodida para ser una psicóloga.

—Oh, ¿qué te parece ruso? Ruso podría ser genial.

Miré a Harrison por encima de mis gafas de sol. Estábamos acostados en tumbonas en la piscina. El catálogo de cursos de UK estaba en el regazo de Harrison, y había pasado a la lista de especialidades.

—¿Ruso? ¿En serio, Harrison?

—Cursé Ruso en la escuela secundaria —dijo Shaoran, saliendo de la piscina. Había decidido nadar en la piscina esa tarde en lugar de ir al gimnasio.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó Harrison, sonriéndole.

—Sí. —Shaoran agarró su toalla de la pequeña mesa del patio y comenzó a secarse la cara—. Pero la única cosa que recuerdo es, ¿Mozhno li kopirovat vashi domashnie zodanee ye?

—Déjame adivinar —dije—. Acabas de preguntarme dónde está el baño, ¿verdad?

—No —se burló, chasqueando su toalla húmeda hacia mí—. Estaba más allá de lo básico. Cursé dos años de eso. Dame algún crédito.

—¿Entonces qué significa? —pregunté.

—Significa, "¿Puedo copiar tus deberes?"

Harrison rió, como si esta fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo. Sólo sonreí y sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Decías eso mucho? —le pregunté a Shaoran.

—Cada mañana antes de que la clase comenzara. —Me sonrió antes de arrojar la toalla sobre su hombro—. Está bien. Me estoy dirigiendo adentro. Ustedes dos pasen un buen rato.

—¡Ten una buena noche, Shaoran! —gritó Harrison. Ambos lo vimos irse, y cuando la puerta metálica se cerró, Harrison añadió en voz baja—. Ahora, me especializaría en eso.

—Cállate.

—Sólo estoy diciendo. —Miró al catálogo de nuevo—. Estamos casi en el final de la lista, Sakura. A menos que quieras mirar en la Escuela de Ingenieria... pero estoy asumiendo que no quieres.

—Definitivamente no.

—Te gusta la música —dijo—. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en especializarte en ella?

Me encogí. Theo era especialista en música. Esa noche, incluso dije que podría considerarlo. Ahora sabía que nunca lo haría.

—No toco nada —le dije a Harrison—. Además, no creo que estudies a Nirvana, a Blondie o los Ramones en la universidad. Me aburriría con toda la mierda clásica.

—¿Moda?

—UK no tiene una escuela de moda.

—Entonces ven conmigo a L.A. —dijo—. Sé mi compañera de habitación, y te vestiré todos los días. Sabes que quieres.

Eso realmente no sonaba tan mal. Trace estaba en Los Ángeles. Y la única razón por la que había escogido UK era porque era el alma máter de papá. Siempre pensé que quería ser como él. Ya no tanto.

—No puedo. La UK ya ha sido pagada.

Harrison suspiró.

—Entonces no sé qué decirte. ¿Alguna idea de lo que quieres hacer después de la universidad? ¿Qué te hace feliz?

Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares. Porque honestamente no tenía ni idea. Beber me había hecho feliz, pero no había una especialización en alcoholismo, que yo supiera.

Cuando no respondí, Harrison cambió de tema.

—Ey, voy a salir con Wesley y Bianca esta noche. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros así no tengo que ser la tercera rueda?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—No creo que a su novia le guste mucho —dije.

—¿Bianca? ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque la primera vez que me conoció estaba intentando seducir a su novio. Bastante seguro que eso la molestó un poco.

Harrison rió.

—Bueno, no serias la primera. Pero lo superará. Sal con nosotros. Cena, una película, ¿tal vez un poco de hora feliz en mi casa después? Sin invitados extra esta vez. Sólo nosotros cuatro.

—No, creo... creo que prefiero quedarme.

—Sakura —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Has estado quedándote cada noche desde la fiesta en mi casa. ¿Has dejado siquiera la casa? ¿Estado en el supermercado? ¿Algo?

No respondí.

—Lo que pasó con Theo no va a pasar de nuevo —dijo en voz baja—. Lo prometo. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

—No es eso... no es sólo eso. Mira, no quiero salir, ¿vale? Lo siento.

Me estudió por un rato más, sus ojos azules estrechándose, las oscuras cejas sólo un poco juntas. Luego, finalmente, asintió.

—Bien. Está bien, veamos qué otras especialidades están enlistadas aquí... Oh, ¿sociología?

—No.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	23. Capítulo 22

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 22**

Kaho tuvo que trabajar el día que Gwyneth de la boutique nupcial, llamó para decir que necesitaba que fuera y me probara mi vestido de dama de honor.

El de Tomoyo se había hecho hace tiempo; ahora era mi turno. Era la primera vez que había dejado la casa en dos semanas. Tú pensarías que habría estado afiebrada por el encierro, pero este era un viaje por el que no estaba entusiasmada.

Especialmente una vez que me enteré de que Harrison no estaba trabajando ese día... lo cual significaba que tendría que lidiar con la Sexy Lexie. Como si mi vestido no fuera suficiente para hacerme consciente de mi misma, tener a Lexie alrededor hizo el truco.

—Sal, Sak.

Como dije, Kaho tenía que trabajar, y papá tenía algún tipo de reunión en la estación esa tarde, así que Shaoran me llevó al lugar.

—No me reiré —me aseguró desde afuera del probador—. Lo prometo.

—No te creo.

—Realmente no tengo todo el día —escuché decir a Lexie con exasperación—. Hay otras dos que van a venir por las medidas hoy.

Apreté los dientes, intentando convencerme de que mi fastidio con ella era debido a su agresividad y no tenía nada que ver con la manera en la que había estado flirteando con Shaoran desde el momento en que entramos a la tienda. No, no me gustaba porque estaba siendo autoritaria... esa era la única razón.

Tomé un profundo respiro y pasé mis manos por el vestido, suavizando unas diminutas arrugas en la parte frontal. No había espejo detrás de la cortina, así que sólo podía suponer cómo se veía. Las mangas ya habían sido cortadas y el dobladillo no alcanzaba la rodilla, pero nada podía estar hecho para ajustarse al color. No podía creer que fuera forzada a usar esta cosa en frente de una gran multitud en, como, un mes y medio.

Tal vez no me aparecería hasta la boda. No era como si me fueran a echar de menos.

—Sak —gritó nuevamente Shaoran de manera juguetona—. Escuchaste a la chica. No tenemos todo el día. Sal.

—¡Bien! —grité—. Maldita sea.

Abrí la cortina y entré a la sala en la que esperaban Shaoran y Lexie. Sus miradas cayeron en mi. Podía sentirlos examinar cada pulgada del vestido, de mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos de tal manera que no pudiera ver sus reacciones.

—Veamos —dijo Lexie, acercándose por detrás. Sus manos se movieron a lo largo del vestido, jalando de los tirantes y del dobladillo—. No queda mal. Creo que podemos ajustarlo un poco en la cintura. De todas maneras, te queda bien.

Abrí mis ojos cuando se alejó de mí.

—¿He terminado?

—Mm-hmm —dijo Lexie, anotando algo en su diminuta libreta—. Haremos el cambio y el vestido estará hecho con tiempo de sobra. Ahora guardaré esto en tu carpeta.

—Genial —murmuré.

Lexie se pavoneó de regreso a la parte principal de la tienda, dejándonos a Shaoran y a mí en el cuarto interior. Le eché un vistazo, esperando encontrar sus ojos en la espalda de ella, observando su perfecta figura pequeña alejarse. En su lugar, me estaba mirando.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Te ves...

—Como un palo gigante de chicle. Si, lo sé.

—No —dijo—. Eso no es lo que iba a decir.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces, qué?

—Iba a decir que te ves hermosa.

Solté un bufido, pero podía sentir que mis mejillas se calentaban.

—Como sea. ¿En este vestido? Lo dudo.

—En serio. Ven a ver.

Dio un paso adelante y agarró mi mano, arrastrándome por el lugar hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba de la pared. Puse mis ojos en blanco cuando me colocó en frente de él, sus manos en mis hombros.

Sorprendentemente, el vestido no se veía ni la mitad de mal. El tono rosa era en cierto modo desagradable, pero me las arreglé para que funcionara. Las pequeñas flores alrededor de mi torso eran, en realidad, adorables en cierto modo, y el vestido se adecuaba a mi figura... la falda en forma de reloj de arena y el escote en forma de corazón me hacían ver más alta, más refinada. Definitivamente no era tan horrible como había pensado.

—Mira —dijo Shaoran. El espejo reflejaba su sonrisa, su rostro inclinándose sobre mi cabeza—. Hermosa.

—Si —concordé. Mi mirada cayó en las manos de Shaoran, aún arqueadas en mis hombros, entonces viajó de vuelta al rostro sonriente de Shaoran. Sus ojos ambarinos eran luminosos y cálidos. Mirándome como yo lo miraba—. Hermoso.

Una vez que me había cambiado, Shaoran y yo nos dirigimos de vuelta hacia las puertas de la tienda. Lexie estaba allí esperándonos. Ni siquiera me miró cuando nos acercamos.

—Shaoran —dijo, saliendo de detrás del registro—. Escucha, sé que dijiste que vas a comenzar la universidad al final del verano, ¿cierto? Bueno, si alguna vez quieres que nos juntemos, preguntarme sobre la universidad... o, tú sabes, sólo salir... — Deslizó un trozo de papel en su mano—. Llámame.

—Sak, espera —dijo Shaoran, ya que yo ya estaba a mitad de camino de la puerta—. Gracias, Lexie. —Luego corrió hacia mí, abriendo la puerta por completo así podía salir por delante de él—. ¿Apurada? —preguntó.

—No.

—Sí que lo parece —dijo—. ¿Estás hambrienta? Podemos detenernos en algún lugar si quieres. Es pasada la hora del almuerzo.

—Si —dije—. Supongo que podría ir para comer.

—Genial. Espera sólo un segundo. —Me dejó de pie en la acera mientras caminaba al contenedor de basura más cercano.

Observé cómo arrojaba el número de Lexie al contenedor. Entonces estuvo nuevamente a mi lado, dirigiendo el camino hasta el auto.

—¿Red Lobster suena bien para ti? Mi tía me dio una tarjeta de regalo por mi graduación.

Sonreí, medio para él y medio para mí misma.

—Eso suena muy bien.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	24. Capítulo 23

**Este es un COPY-PASTE del libro "A midsummer`s Nightmare" de Kody Keplinger.**

 **Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 23**

—Estás totalmente interesada en él.

Me giré para encarar a Harrison.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Era una tarde cálida a mediados de julio. Harrison tenía día libre del trabajo, y estábamos nadando en la piscina de papá y Kaho. Shaoran había acabado de salir del agua y caminado al interior, diciendo algo sobre un juego en ESPN Classic.

—Lo miraste alejarse como si estuvieras fantaseando con su pequeño culo atractivo. Te gusta.

—¿Cómo lo sabrías? —pregunté, salpicando agua en la cara de Harrison—. También estabas mirando.

—¡También! —gritó—. ¡Te atrapé! Ja. Acabas de admitir que estabas mirándolo. Lo amas. Lo amas tanto.

—No es así —dije—. Eso simplemente es raro, ¿de acuerdo? Él va a ser mi hermanastro.

—Lo sé. Es todo sexy y prohibido... como en Cruel lntentions.

—¿Alguien no muere al final de esa película? —pregunté—. No es que importe. No me gusta de esa manera. Nosotros simplemente... No sé. Últimamente hemos estado pasando más tiempo junto. Él no es tan malo, en realidad. Entonces, supongo que somos amigos ahora.

—Amigos con beneficios —bromeó Harrison.

Traté de no sonrojarme o algo tonto como eso. Harrison no sabía sobre mi pasado con Shaoran. Nunca le había contado sobre la fiesta de graduación o el incidente del aloe o el casi-beso en la habitación de invitados. No había soltado una palabra, y no estaba planeando hacerlo. Porque todo eso estaba en el pasado. Harrison podía creer lo que quisiera, pero yo había terminado con eso de perseguir chicos. Shaoran y yo éramos amigos. Simplemente amigos. Y futuros hermanastros. Eso era todo.

—Simplemente estás soñando —le dije a Harrison—. No puedes tenerlo, así que quieres vivir vicariamente a través de mí.

—Maldita sea si es cierto.

—Cristo, Harrison, eres tan perdedor —bromeé, salpicándolo otra vez.

Él me salpicó de vuelta, y pronto una guerra estalló en el agua a nuestro alrededor. Y el asunto estaba zanjado.

Desafortunadamente, Tomoyo no era tan fácil de distraer... o convencer.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pasando contigo y mi hermano? —preguntó al día siguiente.

Sus pruebas de porrista eran en una semana, y estábamos afuera en el jardín del frente practicando de nuevo. Yo no era una experta, pero parecía que ella lo estaba haciendo bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Algo pasa entre Shaoran y tú —insistió, sentándose en el porche a mi lado.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dije, entregándole una botella de agua. Cristo, no podía tomar un respiro sobre esto.

—No soy estúpida. —Desenroscó la tapa y tragó unos sorbos de agua, dejando que un poco del líquido transparente cayera por su barbilla—. Has sido agradable con él. Creí que lo odiabas.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—Ustedes simplemente eran raros cuando estaban juntos. —Me devolvió la botella—. Siempre era, como, tenso. Estabas cabreada...

—Todavía es raro cuando dices cabreada.

—Ahora pasan tiempo y hacen recados juntos y se sonríen...

—Tu mamá lo hizo llevarme a la tienda de vestidos de novia —dije—. Eso no cuenta como pasar tiempo juntos.

—Pero también miran películas juntos. Te lo dije, no soy estúpida. Puedo ver que algo cambió. ¿Qué sucedió?

Maldición, la niña hace demasiadas preguntas.

—No lo sé —dije rotundamente—. ¿Por qué importa?

—Simplemente tengo curiosidad.

—Bueno, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Deberías practicar.

—He practicado.

—Practica más.

—¿Por qué estás cambiando el tema? —Enarcó una pequeña ceja hacia mí—. Actúas como si estuvieras escondiendo algo, Sakura.

—No es así.

—¿Estás segura?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Eres tan molesta —dije, empujando su brazo—. Si quieres que odie a tu hermano, lo haré. ¿Eso te haría feliz?

—No, simplemente...

—Entonces practica y déjalo estar.

Frunció el ceño hacia mí.

—Bien. Pero creo que estás escondiendo algo.

Antes de que pudiera discutir, saltó sobre el patio e hizo dos volteretas seguidas.

—¡Vamos, vamos, Panteras! —gritó, terminando con una voltereta hacia atrás y un salto hasta tocar las puntas de sus pies.

La chica tenia suerte de que no pudiera enojarme con ella; incluso cuando estaba siendo irritante, todavía medio la adoraba.

Parecía que el único que no preguntaba sobre mi relación con Shaoran era, bueno, Shaoran. Él no tenía problema con nuestra repentina amistad. Me invitó a ir a lugares con él, obviamente consciente de que mi carente vida social era debida a mi aislamiento auto-impuesto.

La siguiente noche de viernes, cuando Tomoyo se fue a dormir a casa de Sherri, Shaoran me pidió tener una maratón de las películas "Volver al Futuro" con él. Dijo que tenía que unirme a él porque era una parodia que aún pudiera ver estas películas, las cuales, podría agregar, salieron antes de que yo hubiera nacido. Sin embargo, no puse mucha resistencia. Era la tercera noche de viernes seguida que me quedaba en casa, y un poco de compañía, incluso si era sólo Shaoran, era preferible que acostarme en la cama de invitados, escuchando mi iPod durante horas y horas.

Él golpeó la puerta del cuarto de invitados alrededor de las nueve.

—¿Estás lista para el viaje épico que estás a punto de presenciar? —preguntó.

—¿Cuándo dices épico, estás describiendo las películas o tu sorprendente nivel de nerd?

—Oye —dijo, doblando sus brazos sobre su pecho, sólo apenas oscureciendo la imagen de una mano haciendo el saludo Vulcano en su camiseta—. Pensé que estabas dándole una oportunidad a todo este asunto de ser agradable.

—Así es —le dije—. Pero vamos. Quieres especializarte en ciencias de la computación, prácticamente estás desvaneciéndote por una antigua película sobre un auto que viaja en el tiempo, y tienes un maldito bobble head de Darth Vader en tu habitación. Pensé que los deportistas les daban palizas a los nerds, no aspiraban a ser ellos.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un chico complicado.

—Si eso es lo que quieres creer...

Seguí a Shaoran hacia el pasillo, pero en lugar de dirigirnos hacia el primer piso, giró hacia su habitación. Cuando me notó mirando, dijo:

—Mamá y Fujitaka están mirando algo en la sala. Creí que simplemente podríamos ver las películas en mi portátil... ¿está bien?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bien por mí.

Nos sentamos lado a lado sobre su cama, nuestros cuerpos girados hacia el escritorio, donde su portátil mostraba la película en su pequeño monitor. Tenía que admitir, Volver al Futuro no era tan mala. Incluso disfruté partes de ella.

—Pero Marty McFly es, como, el peor nombre de todos.

—Lo dice la chica cuyos padres no pudieron deletrear Sakura ¿Puedes en verdad juzgar?

Empujé mi codo contra sus costillas.

—Sakura es un nombre verdadero, gracias. ¿Cristo... y Tomoyo cree que yo soy la malvada contigo?

Él me guiña.

—Los papeles se han cambiado, al parecer.

—Y el karma es una perra.

—Igual que tú.

Le saqué la lengua.

—Eres tan madura —dijo—. Estoy impresionado por tu madurez.

—Cállate y mira tu película.

Para el momento en que Shaoran quiso empezar la secuela, estaba sintiéndome cansada. Ya que no había tenido donde ir y algo que hacer durante semanas, había tomado el hábito de irme a la cama un poco temprano. Eran apenas las once ahora y estaba cansada. Pero Shaoran insistió que tenía que quedarme despierta para toda la película.

—Esta es mi favorita —dijo—. Vamos. ¿En la cama antes de la medianoche? ¿En un fin de semana? Incluso mi mamá no es así de patética.

—No soy patética —dije bruscamente, tomando la caja del DVD de él y bajando de la cama. Saqué el disco y lo puse en el portátil.

—Pero eres tan fácilmente influenciable por la presión de grupo —bromeó.

Puse reproducir y me uní a él en la cama de nuevo.

—Te convencí de renunciar a tu virginidad a las dos horas o así de conocerte. No hablemos sobre caer en presión de grupo.

—Touché.

Pero no importó cuánto intentara -o cuántas veces Shaoran me codeara en las costillas para mantenerme despierta- simplemente me quedé dormida, mi cabeza moviéndose arriba y abajo mientras intentaba mantener mis ojos abiertos.

No me di cuenta que me había dormido hasta horas más tarde cuando abrí mis ojos. Las luces todavía estaban encendidas en la habitación, y la pantalla de menú de Volver al Futuro Parte / aparecía en el monitor. El reloj sobre el escritorio mostraba que eran sólo pasadas las tres de la mañana.

Shaoran y yo estábamos acostados torcidamente en su cama, acurrucados en esa manera, incluso medio-dormidos, sabía que sólo podía ser descrito como entre- abrazados. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, que se elevaba y caía con una calma gentil, llevándome hacia el sueño. Mi brazo izquierdo estaba estirado flojamente sobre su torso. Él estaba roncando suavemente, con una de sus manos descansando sobre mi cadera. Cómo habíamos terminado de esta manera, no estaba segura, pero de alguna manera, entre los dos cayendo dormidos, habíamos logrado juntarnos así.

Me senté, liberándome del agarre de Shaoran y saliendo de su cama. Él se veía tan pacifico durmiendo allí. Retrocedí hacia la puerta. Se había sentido bien tenerlo a mi lado así.

Me había gustado... abrazarme con Shaoran.

Y no estaba segura de que debiera gustarme.

Me apresuré a volver a la habitación de invitados, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de mí así no despertaba a alguien. Ahora yo también estaba cuestionando mi relación con Shaoran. ¿Cómo me sentía acerca de este chico? ¿Crucé la línea entre hermanastros? ¿Futuros hermanastros? ¿Quería hacerlo?

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Iba a matar a Harrison y Tomoyo por poner esas ideas en mi cabeza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Justo cuando empezaba a gustarme -o al menos no la odiaba- Kaho Mizuki, ella decidía ir y enojarme otra vez. El último sábado de julio, papá recibió la orden de ir a escoger su esmoquin de boda. Y yo, por alguna razón, tenía que ir con él.

—Sabes que tiene un gusto horrible. Eres la única en la que confió para que escoja algo así de importante —dijo ella.

Ella estaba esperando hacerlo sonar como un privilegio o algo así. Sí, claro. Papá tenía un gusto exquisito en ropa. El escogía todos sus trajes para televisión. Ella sólo estaba inventando esa mierda para persuadirme.

—Salvarás a toda la familia de un mundo de vergüenza.

—¿Por qué no puedes ir con él? —me quejé.

Había una multitud de razones de por qué no quería ir de compras con mi padre. En particular, el deseo abrumador que tenia de golpearlo en la cara cada vez que lo veía venir a mi mente.

Había pasado los últimos dos meses intentando hablar con mi padre. El verano ya casi estaba terminado, y mi frustración se había convertido en ira pura. Él había engañado a mi mamá, había dejado que yo pasara los últimos seis años culpándola, y no se había preocupado lo suficiente en confrontarme por mi comportamiento o permitirme vivir con él hace cuatro años, cuando mi mundo empezó a caerse a pedazos.

No quería hablar con él ahora, no quería hacer nada con él.

—Tienes el día libre —le recordé—. Puedes ir.

—Ustedes dos necesitan pasar algo de tiempo juntos. —Lo dijo tan forzadamente que supe que discutir no tenía sentido.

—Bien —murmuré, hurgando el waffle en frente de mí con la punta de mi tenedor.

Kaho hacia waffles de verdad, no los tostados que mamá siempre hacia para nosotros. Nunca lo admitiría para Kaho, especialmente esa mañana cuando estaba tan enojada con ella, pero en verdad era una gran cocinera.

—Sakura —suspiró Kaho—. Cariño, has estado aquí desde mayo, y ni siquiera has desempacado tu maleta.

No la miré.

—Sé que no estás feliz y que debes estar frustrada —dijo—. Pero sólo estás aquí por unas semanas más. No quiero que te vayas a la universidad lamentándote por tu relación con tu padre.

—Él será el único que lo lamente —murmuré.

No creí que me hubiera escuchado, pero aparentemente lo hizo.

—Eso podría ser cierto, pero también necesitas poner un poco de tu parte. Él te ama.

—Como sea.

—Tomaré eso como que irás con él.

—¿Tengo opción?

—No en realidad. —Sonrió y tomó mi plato de sirope—. Él estará listo y en el auto a las diez.

Entonces, cuando me subí a la camioneta una hora y media después, papá estaba todo revolucionado y listo para ir. Me sonrió desde el otro lado de la cabina. Y por un momento, pensé que quizás Kaho tenía razón. Quizás este tiempo juntos sería bueno. Quizás podríamos hacer que las cosas funcionaran...

—Hola, munchkin. Qué bueno verte despierta tan temprano.

—Fui obligada.

Se rió y encendió el motor, tarareando todo el camino con la música country de la radio. Frunce el ceño. Hubo un tiempo en que ambos odiábamos la música country. Jimmy Buffett era la única excepción. Pero supongo que esa sólo era una cosa más que me demostraba lo mucho que mi papá había cambiado. Ya ni siquiera odiábamos las mismas cosas.

Y si tenía esperanzas de conocer al nuevo papá en esta pequeña excursión, éstas se desvanecieron al minuto en que llegamos al lugar del esmoquin. Era como si yo ya no estuviera allí. Sólo él y los esmóquines... y había un montón de esmóquines. Él insistió en probárselos todos. Porque nada era lo suficientemente bueno.

El abrigo era demasiado vulgar.

La corbata de lazo era demasiado pequeña.

Esos pantalones tenían una forma extraña.

Mi padre compraba como una mujer, lo que hacía todo el pretexto de Kaho de que lo salvara de un traje vergonzoso aún más cómico. Cómico también era una gran palabra para describir la idea de unión. Este era verdadero tiempo de calidad, con papá metido en un vestidor y yo sentada en un banco afuera, escribiéndole a Harrison sobre cómo el encargado de la tienda era justo su tipo.

Pero no podía sacar la voz de Kaho de mi cabeza, y sabía que todavía era mi trabajo intentarlo. Entonces, después de tres horas de compras -durante las cuales papá terminó comprando el primero de los veintidós esmóquines que se había probado- me tragué mi orgullo e hice un intento de hablar con él.

Le sugerí que fuéramos por un helado juntos, y empecé la conversación.

—Entonces —empecé, arremolinando la cuchara de plástico alrededor de mi Dairy Queen Blizzard—. Nosotros, um, en realidad no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar en un tiempo.

—Lo sé —dijo papá—. Lo siento por eso, munchkin. Simplemente he estado muy ocupado. Entre el trabajo, prepararme para esta boda y simplemente acostumbrarme a todo. Ser parte de una familia puede ser difícil.

 _Ya fuiste parte de una._

—Si —dije—. Supongo que probablemente puede ser... Pero los Mizuki son agradables, supongo.

—Creí que los adorabas.

—Hubiera deseado que me hablaras de ellos.

Él suspiró.

—Supongo que probablemente debí haberlo hecho. Simplemente no parecía bien, ¿ya sabes? Decirte por teléfono o por correo electrónico que estaba comprometido.

—Podrías haberme dicho cuando empezaste a salir con ella. Podrías haber llamado.

—Oh, me conoces, munchkin. —Se rió—. No tenía idea de lo serio que seria. No veía ninguna necesidad en hacerte perder tiempo contándote sobre otra novia cuando sabía que podría irse en un mes o dos.

Apreté mis dientes. ¿El tiempo de quién realmente creía que haría perder por llamarme? ¿El mio o el suyo?

—Entonces la relación empezó a ser seria repentinamente —continuó—. Y simplemente creí que debería darte la noticia en persona.

—Cierto. Bueno, me gustan. Shaoran y Tomoyo son agradables, y Kaho... Ella ha sido un gran apoyo en todo este asunto de la intimidación online. —Esperé para ver si siquiera admitía que sabía sobre ello, o si fingía ignorancia.

—Si —dijo—. Bueno, Kaho dice que lo estás soportando bien.

Joder con eso. ¿Soportándolo bien? Él no me había hablado sobre las fotos, no las había admitido. Simplemente se había quitado la etiqueta y las ignoró, ni siquiera preguntó si estaba bien. Kaho no debería haber sido la que me habló sobre la intimidación cibernética. Debería haber sido él, mi padre. Ni siquiera le importó.

Pero como una idiota, simplemente seguí intentándolo.

—Las cosas que dijeron... la mayoría no eran ciertas —le dije.

—Bien.

—¿Quieres... ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —pregunté—. Quiero decir, sé que algunas de ellas estaban en tu página de Facebook. ¿Querías preguntarme sobre alguna de las fotos o... algo?

—No, munchkin. Tengo fe de que puedes lidiar con ello —dijo.

Lo miré, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas brotaran a mis ojos. Incluso si no estaba enojado, ¿no podía haberme dado un abrazo? ¿Consolarme? Quería lanzarle mi helado. Gritar: ¡Todos en este jodido pueblo creen que soy una perra por esa página Web! ¡Casi fui violada hace unas semanas por algunas de las cosas que dice sobre mi? Lo menos que podrías hacer es decirme que te importa algo.

Pero no dije nada.

—Deberíamos volver —dijo papá, levantándose. Hemos estado sentados en la cabina por apenas diez minutos—. Kaho estará preguntándose qué está tomándonos tanto tiempo.

—Espera. Necesito... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Seguro, munchkin. ¿Qué pasa?

Tragué. No podía creer que iba a preguntarle esto. Era tan idiota.

—Hace unos años, cuando te pedí vivir contigo, dijiste que no. ¿En realidad fue por mamá? ¿Por qué no querías que se enojara?

—Por supuesto.

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno... ¿por qué estás preguntándome sobre esto? —preguntó.

—Sólo porque si. Porque debería saber. ¿Había otra razón por la que no quisieras que viviera contigo?

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro y presionó tres dedos contra su sien.

—Esa fue una gran parte de la razón, si. Porque sabía que tu madre estaba muy enojada por el divorcio y si venias a vivir conmigo, estaría incluso más enojada. Me sentí culpable, y no quería hacer las cosas peor.

—Pero esto fue dos años después del divorcio —le dije—. Ya estaba terminado. Ella todavía estaba enojada, pero... ¿Cuál fue la otra razón, papá?

—Sakura, no...

—Sólo dime.

—Para ser honesto, yo era feliz. Era un soltero con un buen trabajo y una gran vida. Acababa de salir de un matrimonio en el que había estado desde que tenía veintiuno, y estaba divirtiéndome. No pensé que fuera el momento correcto.

—¿El momento correcto para qué? —pregunté—. ¿Para qué viviera contigo?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Tener a una adolescente viviendo conmigo habría complicado las cosas.

—Entonces... simplemente... ¿no me querías?

Ya había averiguado esto, pero escucharlo en voz alta dolía como el infierno.

—Yo no lo diría así. Era más que simplemente... sé que fui un mal padre por sentirme de esa manera, pero creí que en el largo plazo, la vida sería mejor para ambos si simplemente te quedabas con tu madre. Estaba seguro de que simplemente estabas atravesando una fase, queriendo vivir conmigo. Tenías catorce. Cambiarias de opinión. No debería haberte mentido. Pero todo funcionó al final, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —murmuré.

—Muy bien, salgamos de aquí. —Se paró y recogió su copa vacía de helado—. Lo siento, munchkin. Desearía haberte dicho la verdad entonces, pero fui un idiota egoísta. Sin embargo, he cambiado.

 _No_ , pensé, mirándolo tirar su copa en la basura y dirigirse a la puerta. Me levanté y lo seguí, tirando mi Blizzard sin terminar. _Eso es lo único en ti que no ha cambiado en absoluto._

 _ **Continuara…**_


	25. Capítulo 24

**Este es un COPY-PASTE del libro "A midsummer`s Nightmare" de Kody Keplinger.**

 **Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 24**

Justo después de que regresáramos a casa, recibí un mensaje de texto de

Touya:

 **Hey, perdón por no haberte llamado en un tiempo. ¡Nakuru consiguió un nuevo empleo! ¿Cómo estás?**

Su sincronización era asombrosa. Papá iba entrando en la cocina, dejándome de pie sola en la sala de estar, sin siquiera una palabra. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si yo no estuviera allí. Era como si Touya supiera que lo necesitaba. Como si supiera lo sola que me sentía.

Comencé a responderle el mensaje, mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de invitados.

 **No muy bien ¿Puedo llamarte?**

Él respondió de inmediato.

 **No. Estoy en una reunión. Un día sábado. Es una aburrida & larga historia. Sin embargo puedo escribirte**

Y ese era mi hermano, escribiendo mensajes de texto por debajo de la mesa en algún tipo de importante reunión. Una buena hermana le habría enviado otro mensaje, diciéndole que lo llamaría luego de que terminara la reunión. Él no debería estar enviando mensajes. Se trataba de su empleo. Y todo ese tipo de mierda.

Pues bien, yo no era una buena hermana. De hecho, para ser precisos, yo era bastante y malditamente egoísta. Sin embargo, supongo que se trata sólo de otro rasgo heredado de mi padre.

Había tantas cosas que quería decir. Tanto que quería contarle a Touya.

Sentimientos que quería que entendiera. Sin embargo un mensaje de texto no podía contener tantas emociones. O letras.

Por lo que escribí las únicas palabras que parecían encajar:

 **Me caía mejor papá antes d saber la verdad.**

No fue fácil explicarle a Touya a través de mensajes de texto toda la historia de mi charla con papá, pero de alguna manera lo conseguí. Y aunque sus intentos de consolarme estaban llenos de errores de ortografía y puntuación incorrecta, se sentía bien el solo hecho de tener a alguien que escuchara. O hablando técnicamente; leyera.

Me dijo que me haría una llamada -una llamada real, de voz a voz- en los próximos días, pero no me iba a quedar esperando por ella. No era que pensase que él estaba mintiendo o algo, pero ahora tenía una esposa. Una hija. Y en este momento, comenzaba a entender lo importante que podía ser para un padre prestarle atención a su familia.

La familia de Touya era lo primero. Lo entiendo. Incluso si cuidar de ellos significaba que no podría llamarme durante algunos días. No me quejaría.

Ya no más.

 **Las cosas mejorarán. No olvides q sigue siendo tu padre. El la caga pero t ama**

Ése no lo respondí. Últimamente todos parecían estar diciéndome que papá me amaba. Todos excepto papá.

Puse mi teléfono celular en la mesita de noche y me tendí en la cama, apretando con fuerza los ojos. Con todo lo que había aprendido, sabía que aunque el verano terminara, la pesadilla no lo haría. Estaba enojada con papá por muchas cosas, pero por sobre todo, estaba enfadada con él por dejarme ver que no era perfecto.

No abrí los ojos, incluso cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de invitados abrirse.

—Hey, Sak —dijo Shaoran—. Tomoyo y yo vamos al cine. ¿Quieres venir?

—No —murmuré.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él—. Será divertido.

—Estoy segura.

El pestillo de la puerta hizo clic, y pensé que Shaoran se había ido. Pero por supuesto, él no lo había hecho. El final de la cama se hundió un poco bajo su peso, y yo suspiré ruidosamente.

—¿Qué? —demandé, abriendo los ojos y encontrando a Shaoran sentado a mi lado.

—¿Ha pasado algo hoy? —preguntó—. ¿Contigo y Fujitaka?

Cada hueso de mi cuerpo me decía que le gritara: ¡No es de tu maldita incumbencia! Pero al mirar dentro de los ojos achocolatados de Shaoran, simplemente no pude hacerlo. Por mucho que quería culpar a los Mizuki por la manera en que papá había cambiado, ahora sabia que él había estado viciado desde hace mucho. Y ellos -Shaoran, Tomoyo, y Kaho- habían sido buenos conmigo, sin importar cómo los había tratado yo a cambio.

—Si —me senté—. Intenté hablar con él, pero simplemente no le interesa. Intenté con lo de la cosa en internet, y dijo que estaba seguro de que podía manejarlo. Eso fue todo.

—Lo siento —dijo Shaoran.

—Hubo más, pero... Sabes, creo que siempre ha sido así de egoísta, simplemente yo no quería verlo —apreté las yemas de los dedos contra mis ojos, mientras que las lágrimas con las que había luchado en el Dairy Queen, comenzaban a deslizarse por mis mejillas—. Detesto todo esto. He pasado años siendo una perra apática e insensible, sin que nadie me importase. Y sin embargo él me ha convertido en una niñita llorona con problemas de papá.

Levantó los brazos un poco, pero entonces vaciló. Negué sacudiendo la cabeza y me acerqué más a él, apoyando mi frente contra su hombro. Olía a jabón y especias, y su camiseta de algodón era suave contra mi cara. Y entonces sus brazos estuvieron a mí alrededor, abrazándome. No lloré mucho, sólo por un momento.

Una de las manos de Shaoran me acarició el cabello con gentileza, de la manera en la que debe de hacerse cuando se ofrece consuelo. De la manera en la que las madres lo hacen en las películas cuando sus niñas despiertan de una pesadilla. De la manera en la que los padres lo hacen en la tv cuando sus hijas tienen un corazón roto por primera vez.

De la manera en la que nadie nunca lo había hecho por mí.

Cuando las lágrimas hubieron terminado, me senté derecha, deslizando una de mis muñecas a través de mis ojos y mejillas húmedas.

—Lo siento. Dios, soy tan ridícula.

—No, no lo eres.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un largo rato, solamente respirando juntos el aire viciado de la habitación de invitados. Después de un momento, Shaoran me miró.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir con Tomoyo y conmigo? —preguntó—. La película es una comedia. Tal vez te levante el ánimo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. No lo creo. Sólo voy a quedarme aquí y...

Se me quedó mirando, esperando.

—Y hacer algo. No sé.

—¿Crees que llamarás a Harrison? —preguntó él—. Quizá vendría a pasar el rato contigo o algo.

—Quizá — _no_ —. Que se diviertan —le dije a Shaoran, tirando de mi pelo sobre mi hombro y enroscando distraídamente las hebras marrones alrededor de mis dedos—. Espero que la película esté buena.

—De acuerdo —dijo, asintiendo. Extendió una mano y me dio un ligero apretón en el brazo antes de levantarse—. Bueno, saldremos en una media hora, por si cambias de opinión.

Luego se fue.

Shaoran y Tomoyo ya se habían ido al cine para el momento en el que finalmente salí de la habitación de invitados. Comenzaba a tener hambre, y Kaho no me había llamado todavía para cenar o algo. Por lo que comencé a escarbar dentro de los gabinetes esperando poder encontrar unos Pop-Tarts para picotear.

Acababa de encontrar una caja de sabor a fresa -mi favorito- cuando la puerta mosquitera se abrió y Kaho entró, vestida con su traje de baño y riendo a carcajadas. Se detuvo en cuanto me vio, sus mejillas volviéndose instantáneamente de color escarlata.

—Sakura —dijo—. Hey. Pensé que te habías ido con los chicos.

—No —dije, desenvolviendo mi Pop-Tart—. Decidí quedarme en casa.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Kaho, poniendo una mano sobre su boca. Pude ver una pequeña llave colgando de una cadena alrededor de su dedo—. Cariño, si hubiese sabido que ibas a estar aquí, habría hecho algo para que comieras. Vaya, lo siento mucho.

—Está bien.

Pasó por delante de mí, y se dirigió hacia el gabinete encima del fregadero, deslizó la pequeña llave plateada de su dedo, y abrió la cerradura. El gabinete de licor.

De alguna manera. Me hallaba incapaz de creer que ella mantenía licor en la casa. Kaho bajó una botella de vino.

—¿Estás segura que podrás arreglártelas tu sola esta noche? —preguntó, cerrando de vuelta el gabinete.

—Sí. No hay problema.

—Bien —dijo, volviéndose hacia mí con un suspiro—. A veces necesito una noche libre —se echó a reír y se pasó los dedos por el cabello mojado—. De acuerdo. Te veré por la mañana, Sakura.

—Nos vemos.

Sonrió, y me di cuenta de la vitalidad de su andar mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta mosquitera. Cuando salió, pude escuchar la música. Dulce y familiar.

 _Hay quienes dicen que la mujer tiene la culpa, pero yo sé…_

La puerta se volvió a cerrar, silenciando los sonidos de Jimmy Buffett y " _Margaritaville_ ". Pero ya la había escuchado. Podría reconocer esa canción por tan sólo dos notas. La había escuchado durante tantas veces en los veranos en el apartamento.

Corrí hacia la puerta, sin soltar mí Pop-Tan: y me asomé a través de la pantalla. Papá estaba sentado en una de las sillas de jardín, vestido con su traje de baño, mientras Kaho daba vueltas y bailaba durante todo el camino de vuelta a la mesa. Se sentó frente a él y abrió la botella de vino que acababa de tomar del gabinete, bebiendo directamente de la parte superior antes de pasársela a papá.

Se llevó la botella a la boca, pero sus labios ya se estaban moviendo, formando la letra de la canción.

Él estaba cantando.

Y Kaho se estaba riendo.

Y ellos estaban bebiendo.

Era como una escena de una película que había visto una y otra vez. Aquel sentado afuera era el papá de verano. El papá que había perdido. El papá que había asumido se había ido. Pero estaba aquí. Con Kaho.

Me alejé de la puerta, con los puños apretados.

Durante todo el verano lo había buscado. Mi relajado, risueño y mejor amigo papá. Pero él había estado aquí todo el tiempo. Dos meses, y yo no lo había visto. Ahora, estaba sentado afuera con su nueva novia, viviendo su nueva vida.

Hice girar mi puño a un lado de la heladera. Luego de nuevo. Dejé mi Pop-Tart sobre la mesa y corrí al piso de arriba, tirando todas las puertas desde allí hasta la habitación de invitados.

Lo había echado de menos. Lo había echado tanto de menos, y él había estado allí todo el tiempo. Eso sí, no conmigo.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	26. Capítulo 25

**Este es un COPY-PASTE del libro "A midsummer`s Nightmare" de Kody Keplinger.**

 **Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 25**

—Por favor.

—No.

—Vamos, Sak. ¿Por favor?

—Déjame en paz, Shaoran.

Era comienzo de agosto, una semana después del mal día de compras con papá, y Shaoran había decidido pasar esa tarde del viernes acosándome.

El hecho era que no había estado de buen humor desde el sábado. Ver a papá siendo el mismo que siempre -sin mi- había dolido casi tanto como su admisión sobre no querer que viva con él hace cuatro años. Desde esa noche, no había salido mucho de la habitación de huéspedes, bajaba las escaleras sólo para las comidas, y no le había dicho ni una palabra a papá.

Shaoran no estaba haciendo las cosas muchos mejores. Había estado golpeando la puerta en los últimos diez minutos, molestando la mierda fuera de mí. Yo sabía lo que quería. Había estado tratando de convencerme para ir a Nest con él por unos días. Afirmó que me animaría. Que me sacaría de está depresión en la que había caído. Al principio, había cortésmente -bueno, con un tipo de cortesía- dicho que no estaba interesada. Simplemente no me daba la gana. No esta noche. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

Inténtalo de nuevo más tarde.

Preguntó cada simple maldita noche, siempre apareciendo con un nuevo argumento. Sabía que lo hacía porque se preocupaba.

Porque éramos amigos... _O algo así._ Pero aun así se volvió rápidamente molesto.

Y él estaba de vuelta, toc, toc, golpeando la puerta.

Finalmente harta de gritarle a través de la puerta, me coloqué delante así él no podía pasar.

—No —le dije—. No voy a ir, así que déjame en paz.

—Vamos, Sak —gimió, acuñándose contra el marco de la puerta para impedir que lo encerrara fuera de la habitación, situándonos en proximidades. Lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera ver cuán largas eran sus pestañas, para ver que sus ojos castaños tenían diminutas manchas de oro en ellos—. Será bueno para ti.

—Te he dicho un millón de veces que dejes de llamarme Sak.

—Es sólo Nest —bromeó—. Diversión limpia y sana. Incluso una mojigata como tú no puede objetar.

—Ja, ja. Eres tan gracioso.

—En serio. ¿Por qué no vienes?

—No tengo ganas de estar en todas las Noticias de Facebook mañana, gracias — dije, tratando de empujar la puerta para cerrarla.

Él la bloqueó, apretándose a si mismo todo el camino dentro de la habitación y pasando junto a mi sin invitación.

—Cristo, ¿te das cuenta de lo grosero que es eso?

—Así que me estás diciendo —dijo dejándose caer en la cama—. ¿Qué te quedarás en casa y serás una ermitaña por el resto del verano porque tienes miedo de que algún imbécil aburrido pueda escribir un comentario sobre ti en Facebook? —Rodó sus ojos—. Vamos.

—Es algo más que ese grupo —le dije, haciendo caso omiso de él—. Son las personas que han leído esas historias. Todos en este maldito pueblo saben mi nombre, y todos piensan que soy una puta asquerosa.

—Entonces demuestra que están equivocados.

—No iré, Shaoran. Termínalo.

—Por favor, Sak. No me hagas traer a Tomoyo aquí.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto? —pregunté.

—Ella es la única que quiere ir —dijo—. Ha estado muriendo por ir toda la semana, pero no quiere presionarte, ya que habías estado tan depresiva. Le dije que te convencería de eso. Todo esto es idea suya.

Estaba sorprendida. Tomoyo había pasado el último par de meses evitando la escena social, retrocediendo cada vez que la invitaba a ir a Nest con Harrison y conmigo. Tenía sentido, para ella tener miedo, quiero decir. Me imaginé que pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que ella volviera al hábito.

La subestimé.

—Traeré a Tomoyo aquí —amenazó Shaoran—. Los dos sabemos que no le puedes decir que no.

—Si puedo.

—No, realmente no puedes.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me dejé caer contra la pared.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir? ¿Por qué no te la llevas y me dejas aquí?

—Porque ella te quiere allí —dijo—. Yo también.

Las últimas dos palabras no deberían haber hecho subir la velocidad de mi frecuencia cardiaca a un nivel superior, pero lo hicieron.

—No —murmuré, sintiendo que empezaba a flaquear.

—Sakura, ¿esto es por la fiesta de Harrison? —Su voz era tranquila.

Envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor. Aliento y dedos de fantasma persistentes en mi piel.

—No puedo, Shaoran —susurré—. Fue mi culpa con Theo aquella noche. Si no hubiera llegado tan borracha he ido con él, si no les hubiera dejado a todos pensar...

—No, Sak. Eso no fue tu culpa.

—Si yo no hubiera...

—Seguiré diciéndote esto hasta que me creas —dijo—. No me importa lo que pienses. Nadie merece eso. Nadie. Ese tipo es un enfermo hijo de puta, un completo idiota. No le pediste eso. Así que deja de culparte a ti misma.

Miré hacia abajo.

—Simplemente no quiero salir esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

—Escúchame. —Se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación para estar de pie frente a mí, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro—. Sé que has estado teniendo un tiempo difícil últimamente. Con tu padre y eso. Sé que lo que pasó en la fiesta de Harrison te asusta. Lo siento sobre todo.

—No vengas con todo eso sobre mi —le advertí, centrándome en la pequeña lágrima en el collar de su camiseta simple naval en vez de mirarlo a la cara.

—Mira, me alegro de que te hayas relajado un poco últimamente, dejando de actuar como una chica salvaje, pero sólo te harás a ti misma más miserable si permaneces aquí.

—¿Chica salvaje? Por favor. Sólo deseabas que me quitara la camiseta.

Oh, espera. Yo me había sacado mi top en frente de él. En la noche de graduación, y una vez en su auto fuera de la tienda de alquiler de películas.

Whoops.

Él pretendió no oírme.

—Necesitas salir. Tener un poco de diversión. Puedes divertirte sin tequila, ya sabes. Lo juro.

—Cristo, Shaoran, ¿pueden dejarlo? —pregunté, tratando de desviar su alcance.

Captó mi otro hombro y me empujó suavemente contra la pared. Finalmente, levanté mi vista hacia él. Se quedó mirando mi cara mientras me sujetaba entre sus manos. Estábamos demasiado cerca. Durante un minuto todos los sentimientos que había estado tratando de sofocar, vinieron a la superficie. Yo estaba mirando directamente a sus ojos, podía oler su aliento fresco, a canela. Todo lo que quería era besarlo. O que me besara. No importaba.

Pero eso no era de lo que se trataba.

—Quiero que seas feliz —dijo—. Y los dos sabemos que no eres feliz así. Encerrarte a ti misma no te hará feliz. No hará feliz a ninguno de nosotros.

—Shaoran...

—O prometes ahora que vendrás con nosotros —insistió—. O iré por Tomoyo y la tendrás poniendo los ojos de cachorros en ti. Los dos sabemos que estás envuelta alrededor de su dedo meñique. Harías cualquier cosa si ella lo pide.

Sabía que él tenía razón.

Pero en ese momento, cuando abrí mi boca para responder, una razón aterradora me golpeó: Todo lo que acababa de decir sobre Tomoyo se aplicaba a él también. Haría cualquier cosa por este chico.

—Bien. —Cedí. Luego, con una sonrisa forzada, añadí—. Quiero decir, parece que en realidad peinaste tu cabello. No queremos que ese raro esfuerzo se eche a perder.

Él se rió mientras le golpeaba en un lado de la cabeza con el dedo índice. Su pelo castaño claro -que realmente se veía más ordenado que lo usual- me hacia cosquillas en los nudillos. Dios, quería pasar mis dedos por él. Por suerte, fue alejándose, eliminando la tentación. Por lo menos un poco.

En silencio, recordé que no podía sentir nada más allá que una amistad por Shaoran Mizuki. Él iba a ser mi hermanastro. Sería raro. La gente podría pensar... un montón de cosas.

No se me permitía que me gustara.

Podría haber sido mi imaginación, pero en el momento en que caminamos dentro de Nest, podría haber jurado que cada par de ojos se volvieron para mirarme. Las chicas me daban miradas frías de desaprobación. Los chicos sonreían amenazadoramente, al ver sus presas. Me doblé, arrastrándome más cerca de Shaoran. Quería irme ya.

La gente había pensado en mí como una puta que vuelve a casa. Yo era una chica fiestera, una chica salvaje, una mala influencia. Pero las cosas eran diferentes en las ciudades, supongo. Porque en la ciudad, hay un montón de otras putas. Un montón de gente para comentar. Y había una posibilidad de que la nueva gente que conocías nunca hubiera oído hablar de ti. Quiero decir, me gradué con gente -Shaoran, por ejemplo- que nunca había conocido.

Hodogaya no era una ciudad. Aquí, yo era un tema candente.

—No creo que... —comencé, ya tropezando hacia atrás en un intento de llegar a la salida.

—Sonríe —murmuró Shaoran cerca de mi oído—. Estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato, ¿recuerdas?

Miré hacia Tomoyo y me di cuenta de lo que patética que yo era. Cuatro años más joven que yo, y ella estaba allí de pie, con la cabeza alta, como si perteneciera allí.

—Voy a bailar —dijo.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—Por supuesto que lo hará —dijo Shaoran—. El baile es divertido. Deberíamos bailar, también, Sak.

Negué con la cabeza. Había muchas razones para no bailar con Shaoran. Lo más grande de mi reputación ya dañada.

Bailar apretados con mí pronto a ser hermanastro no me ganaría puntos. Tomoyo se escapó a bailar mientras yo me abría paso hacia muy, muy atrás del club. Me deslicé en una cabina, comprobando detrás de mi hombro por teléfonos con cámara dirigidos en mi camino.

—Sonríe —dijo Shaoran otra vez, deslizándose en el asiento frente a mí.

—No quiero —espeté—. ¿Por qué me obligas a venir aquí?

Hizo caso omiso de mi pregunta.

—Sonríe, Sak. Les hace pensar que no hay lugar en el que prefieras estar.

—Pero...

—Sonríe.

Forcé una sonrisa desagradable en mis labios.

—¿Feliz ahora? —pregunté con los dientes apretados—. Estoy sonriendo, maldita sea.

—Bien —dijo—. Mantenla.

—¡Oh Dios mío, ahí estás!

Alcé la vista al tiempo que Harrison se dejó caer en la cabina. Le hizo un guiño a Shaoran antes de dar la vuelta para mirarme.

—Entonces, la intervención funcionó —dijo, furtivamente colocó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y apretando—. Sabía que no podías decirle no a Shaoran.

—¿La intervención? ¿Qué estás...? —Me volví para mirar a Shaoran.

—Harrison y yo acordamos que necesitabas salir de casa —dijo Shaoran.

—Dijiste que fue idea de Tomoyo —dije.

—Ella estaba en esto, también.

Miré hacia atrás y hacia delante entre ellos, dejando que el aire silbe entre mis dientes.

—Así que, ¿ustedes dos estaban conspirando contra mi... ¿juntos?

—Algo así —dijo Shaoran, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a Harrison—. Llévala a la pista de baile. No bailará conmigo.

—No.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Harrison, agarrando mi muñeca y arrastrándome fuera de la cabina. Me estaba ajustando bastante fuerte. No es de extrañar que hubiera golpeado la mierda de Theo con tanta facilidad—. Quiero ver ese culo lindo sacudiéndose justo ahora. ¡No puedes luchar contras la música, bebé!

—Eres tan gay —le dije, mientras me daba vuelta para mirarlo. Estábamos en el medio de la pista de baile ahora, rodeados de un millón de cuerpo, todos saltando y moviéndose... y mirándome. Traté de no pensar en eso cuando Harrison me llevó más cerca de él, sus manos en mi cadera, obligando a moverme.

La verdad era que podía bailar. Realmente podía. Pero esto era demasiado. Por primera vez, me sentía claustrofóbica.

—Harrison, no estoy de humor para esto.

—¡No puedo escucharte! —gritó sobre la música tecno fuerte, pero yo sabía que podía—. Baila, cariño. Sólo baila.

Sin previo aviso, me hizo girar alrededor, atrapándome otra vez con facilidad.

Él era un buen bailarín, también.

Justo en ese momento, Tomoyo bailó delante de nosotros. Su largo cabello negro montado sobre sus hombros, y sus brazos saludaban sobre su cabeza. Ella estaba sola, pero sonriendo. Riendo, incluso. Era la más hermosa que había visto.

Sonreí. Al verla divirtiéndose tanto, sin miedo, me hizo más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Tomé aire y rodé los hombros, diciéndome a mi misma que me relaje. Dejé que Harrison me girara y tirara, que bailáramos alrededor del piso, me dejé disfrutar de ello. Después de un rato, Shaoran cortó y Harrison fue a bailar con Tomoyo. Me preocupaba por ellos tres, y se preocupaban por mí. Se preocupaban por mí lo suficiente como para soportar mi mierda, lo suficiente para sacarme de la casa cuando había estado revolcándome como una ermitaña durante las últimas semanas.

Había derramado la botella de tequila porque no quería seguir haciéndoles daño, pero encerrarme me había hecho daño, y no dejarían que eso sucediera. Me amaban sin importar lo que el resto del mundo pensara. No podía dejar de estar asustada, pero por ellos, lo intentaría.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	27. Capítulo 26

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 26**

Tomoyo giró dirigiéndose hacia la casa, sus caderas aun meneándose al ritmo de una canción que había desaparecido cuando nos habíamos ido del Nest hace quince minutos.

Shaoran y yo la observamos, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Supongo que estábamos asustados de sacarla de la nube. Ella había bailado toda la noche con Shaoran, Harrison, y conmigo por turnos. Y había sido una maravilla.

Ambas superamos algunos miedos esa noche, pienso.

—Está bien —canta, saltando hacia las escaleras—. Buenas noches. Voy a la cama.— Luego había desaparecido en un torbellino de cabello negro y brillo corporal.

Shaoran me miró y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puede dormir? —preguntó—. Es el Conejito Energizer esta noche.

—Probablemente se agotó a sí misma, sin embargo —le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras, manteniendo nuestras voces bajas. Era pasada la medianoche -Kaho había extendido el toque de queda de Tomoyo sólo esta vez-, así que los adultos estaban dormidos—. Todo ese baile. Se quebrará tan pronto como toque ese colchón.

—Bueno, por lo menos tuvo un buen rato —dijo. Después me sonrió—. Y parece que tú también lo tuviste. Gracias a Dios. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. Tus modos ermitaños se te estaban saliendo de las manos. Quiero decir, estabas empezando a apestar y...

—Cállate. No lo estaba.

Se rió.

—Claro que no.

Lo codeé fuerte en las costillas mientras doblábamos la esquina dentro del cuarto de invitados.

—No hagas que te pateé el trasero.

—Estoy aterrorizado. —Shaoran se sentó en la cama, sonriéndome—. En serio, me alegra de que te hayas divertido esta noche. Harrison y yo estábamos realmente preocupados.

—Gracias —dije, alcanzando y tirando de la banda de mi coleta fuera de mi cabello—. Me alegra que me convencieran de salir. Necesitaba ese empujón.

—Sólo queremos que seas feliz, Sak.

—Lo sé —dije—. Por lo cual es que he decidido dejar de revolcarme y tratar de disfrutar el resto de mi verano. Porque no importa lo que pase con Papá, tengo amigos. No estoy sola. Y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿cierto?

—Suena como que bailar sucio con Harrison aclaró algunas cosas para ti —dijo—. Quizás debería intentarlo alguna vez.

Resoplé.

—¡A Harrison le encantaría eso! No, en serio, lo haría. Tiene un alocado flechazo por ti.

—¿En serio?

—Sip.

—Vaya. Estoy halagado.

—Deberías estarlo —dije, echándome un vistazo en el espejo sobre el tocador—. Es una bestia sexy. Serias un hombre afortunado.

—Estoy seguro que lo seria —se rió.

Me volví hacia Shaoran, sonriendo.

—La universidad empieza en sólo cerca de dos semanas. Sé que te veré allí, pero no tengo mucho verano restante para pasarlo con Tomoyo y Harrison. Así que voy a tomar ventaja de ello. Que se joda Papá. Que se joda la gente en esta ciudad. No van a arruinar esto por mí, maldita sea.

—Hermoso discurso —dijo, levantando las manos y aplaudiendo—. Bravo.

—Oh, detén eso. —Extendí la mano y agarré sus muñecas, separando sus manos—. Eres un idiota.

Él estaba sonriendo, riéndose. Su piel era cálida debajo de mis palmas. Repentinamente, esos sentimientos me invadieron de nuevo. Los impulsos que había estado experimentando desde el incidente del aloe. Las emociones de las que me había dado cuenta la noche que vimos películas en su dormitorio. He estado trabajando duro para pelear contra ellas, pero...

Sus labios tiraron en una sonrisa burlona, enviando una sensación de hormigueo por mi columna.

—Oh, al diablo —susurré.

Me incliné, empujando sus brazos fuera del camino, y lo besé. Sus labios eran suaves contra los míos. Tiernos. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, me moví hacia la cama, a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Sus manos se liberaron de mi agarre y se movieron para presionarse contra mi espalda, tirándome contra él, incluso mientras el beso se mantenía suave y lento.

Por un minuto, fue perfecto.

—Sakura —murmuró contra mi boca, sin aliento—. No podemos hacer esto.

—Shh... —Me presioné más cerca, mis brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cuello—. Está bien. No importa lo que los demás piensen.

Lo besé de nuevo, tan duro esta vez que se cayó de espaldas contra las almohadas, conmigo aterrizando sobre él. Él me quería, también. Podía decirlo por la manera en que me besaba de vuelta, sus labios separándose, su lengua finalmente deslizándose junto a la mía. Envió una oleada de excitación ondeando a través de mis miembros. Mi corazón se aceleró, y mientras mis dedos se movían por su pecho, podía sentir que el suyo también.

Se sentía tan bien rendirse a la tentación. Tener sus manos cuidadosas deslizándose sobre mí. No manoseando o agarrando. No codiciosas. Se deslizaron por mi espalda, mis costados, se rizaron en mi pelo. Lentas y persistentes caricias.

Mi cabeza empezó a girar. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía vivo, como si estuviera en llamas. Jadeé por aire entre cada beso, mis dedos cavando en su suave camiseta de algodón. Algo parecido a la euforia se apoderó de mí, y no pude pensar en nada más. Era solamente Shaoran y yo y demasiadas capas de ropas entre nosotros. Quería tocar cada centímetro de él. Quería fundirme en él. Lo quería a él. Demasiado.

Pero la mano de Shaoran se movió a mi hombro, y sin advertencia me empujó hacia arriba, lejos de él.

—No —jadeó—. No puedo hacer esto, Sak.

—Shaoran —me quejé—. No estamos emparentados realmente. No es raro, ¿está bien? Por favor, sólo...

—No se trata de eso —dijo, rodando lejos de mí y sentándose en la cama.

Me apoyé en un codo, frustrada.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? —exigí—. En serio, Shaoran. Me tiré a ti dos veces, y me rechazaste en ambas ocasiones. Sé que también me quieres.

—Ese es el asunto —dijo, parándose y caminando a través de la habitación—. Te quiero... más de lo que estás dispuesta a dar.

—¿Más de lo que estoy...? —Fruncí el ceño, poniéndome de rodillas en el colchón—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Se giró para enfrentarme, sus manos ya en el pomo de la puerta.

—Te lo dije. No quiero ser ese tipo de chico. No sólo quiero sexo, Sak. Quiero más. Quiero todo. Te quiero a _ti_.

—Shaoran...

—No me estoy conformando con menos, Sakura —dijo—. Y tú tampoco deberías.

Y salió del cuarto.

Por un momento, estaba enfadada. Realmente enfadada. Él quería todo, ¿pero qué era todo? Estaba totalmente sobre él, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea en ese momento. Lo que sea. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Entonces recordé lo que me había dicho en la cena después de la fiesta de Harrison. Él no quería algo barato. Quería a una chica que le gustara, una chica con la que pudiera tener un futuro. Y él quería que yo fuera esa chica. Lo había querido desde la noche de la graduación, desde que nos liamos en el sofá y yo había nombrado todas las canciones sobre ojos verdes (*). Incluso entonces, él no sólo había querido mi cuerpo. Me había querido a _mí_.

Y después de este verano, después de que le había roto el corazón, después de que en realidad había llegado a conocerme, no había cambiado de opinión. Caí de espaldas en las almohadas. Tonta, tonta, tonta.

Me tomó un tiempo levantarme, pero lo hice. Había algo que tenía que hacer. Algo que he estado teniendo miedo de realizar por semanas. Pero, finalmente, sentí como que podía hacerlo.

Me arrodillé al lado de mi bolsa de lona y empecé a sacar las ropas arrugadas, doblándolas y colocándolas una a una en los cajones de la cómoda de roble.

Mi cómoda. En _mi_ habitación.

La gente se preocupaba acerca de mí. Shaoran, Tomoyo, Kaho. Les había dado cada razón en el mundo para odiarme, pero no lo hicieron. Trataron tan duramente de hacerme sentir bienvenida en su casa, incluso cuando papá me había ignorado. Y lentamente, me había empezado a preocupar acerca de ellos, también. Tal vez no encajaba, pero ellos estaban dispuestos a hacer espacio para mí aquí. Y estaba lista para aceptar la oferta.

Notas:  
Sé que muchas ya no siguen el fic porque están leyendo el original, en fin. Voy a terminar de publicar todos los capítulos hoy mismo. :D  
Sobre el (*) en realidad es sobre ojos azules, pero como Sakura tiene ojos verdes me obligue a modificar eso.

Para, **Syanna Vodka.  
** Hola bonita, sí, fue realmente sorprendente ver que tenia tantos mensajes de aquí, pero me hiciste acordar de que debía publicar, en realidad no es el primer copy-paste que hago, hay otro que se llama "Pequeño Lobo", y si tienes interés en que haga algún copy-paste en especial, solo tendrías que decirme el nombre del libro, actualmente estoy buscando hacer otro más.  
Sobre el fic, bueno hay capítulos muy cortos en realidad, pero a mí se me hace bien porque es fácil corregir, y sobre lo de algunos errores, debe ser que por las prisas no corregí bien así que pido perdón por ello.  
Puedes contactar conmigo directamente por Facebook para alguna otra consulta.  
Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review en cada capítulo, es bonito de parte tuya. Por ahora me voy a publicar lo que falta para poder darle fin a esta linda historia. Besos.


	28. Capítulo 27

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 27**

— _¿Disfrutando la estancia con tu papá?_

—Sí.

— _¿Has pasado tiempo con él y su nueva familia?_

—Ajá.

— _¿Te agradan?_

—Sí. Mucho.

Mamá y yo no habíamos hablado en semanas, y la única vez que en realidad le respondía el teléfono, ella empezaba a escarbar. Por insultos. Por rabietas. Por cualquier cosa negativa sobre papá. Era la mañana siguiente después de que había desempacado, después de que había decidido que pertenecía aquí con estas personas. Y mamá me estaba recordando exactamente por qué aquí me sentía más cómoda que en su casa.

— _Apuesto que los vez más a ellos que a tu padre, ¿verdad_? —se mofó—. _Buen Dios. Quiero decir, los has conocido por cinco minutos, y él ya te está dejando sola con ellos todo el tiempo, me imagino. ¿Y si son psicópatas o algo así?_

—No lo son.

— _No lo sabes, Sakura. Tu padre nunca ha tenido un buen juicio._

—Mamá, ellos están bien —dije rápidamente—. Me agradan, ¿está bien? Ya déjalo.

Silencio. La había hecho callar. Pero sólo por un segundo.

— _Cariño, ¿algo está mal?_ —preguntó mamá—. _Suenas molesta. ¿Cuál es el problema? Puedes decírmelo._

—No —dije con los dientes apretados—. No, mamá, no puedo decirte. No puedo decirte que papá y yo apenas nos hablamos el uno al otro. O que pienso que a él le agrada más su nueva familia que yo. O que eso me duele porque también amo a su familia. No puedo decirte. ¡No puedo decirte nada porque todo lo que haces es quejarte! Te quejas una y otra y otra vez sobre papá. Todo el tiempo.

Lágrimas calientes quemaban las esquinas de mis ojos. Traté de contenerlas. Esto era tonto. Llorar en el teléfono con mamá era estúpido y tonto. Porque no era como si a ella le importara una mierda. No sobre mis sentimientos.

—Sakura...

—Cállate —gruñí—. Sólo cállate. Escucharte quejarte sobre papá no está ayudándome. No me ha ayudado durante los últimos malditos seis años. Todo en lo que piensas es sobre él. Cuánto lo odias. Cuánto te hirió. Pero te olvidas de que yo lo amo, que a veces soy como él. ¡Y todavía estoy aquí! Así que cállate y piensa en algo más para variar. Como en tu jodida propia hija.

De nuevo hubo silencio. Esta vez, no lo rompió.

Respiré profundo unas cuantas veces, frotándome los ojos con el dorso de mi muñeca. No podía creer que acababa de hacerlo. Había dicho todas las cosas que había estado pensado por años. Pero no había tenido la intención de hacerlo. Simplemente salieron. Se derramaron de mis labios sin mi permiso. Aunque, ahora que habían salido, era una especie de alivio.

Y un poco aterrador.

—Mamá, tengo que irme. Te llamaré después.

Colgué antes de que ella pudiera decir otra palabra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La audiencia de porristas de Tomoyo de esa semana era un evento familiar. Kaho incluso salió temprano del trabajo para llegar a tiempo a la sesión de las tres en punto. Aunque, en realidad, no había mucho que hacer o ver. Papá, Kaho, Shaoran y yo en su mayoría nos quedamos parados en un horrible pasillo anaranjado y azul de la escuela secundaria, esperando con los dedos cruzados mientras Tomoyo y otras dos docenas de chicas adicionaban tras las puertas cerradas del gimnasio.

Traté de no sentir amargura. Me refiero a que, mi papá sólo me había visto dos meses y medio del año, y entonces apenas me había notado, sin embargo estaba yendo a la audición de porristas de su ni-siquiera-hijastra. Audiencias que en realidad él ni siquiera podía atestiguar. Pero, si, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para alejar ese sentimiento. Este era el día de Tomoyo, y ser egoísta me haría una repulsiva amiga y hermana.

Kaho se retorcía nerviosamente a mi lado, dejando salir su respiración en bajos y largos suspiros. Su pie golpeaba el piso de cerámica, y ella miraba directamente al frente, incapaz de ser distraída por el resto de nosotros. Cristo, ella estaba más estresada por esto de lo que lo había estado Tomoyo. Sólo mirarla me hacia ponerme ansiosa.

—Entonces, Shaoran, ¿viste el juego de anoche?

Miré a mi izquierda. Papá estaba intentando distraerse. Eso o quitarse el aburrimiento de estar parado en el pasillo más feo posible. De cualquier manera, él estaba usando a Shaoran. Su nuevo hijo. El atleta que él siempre quiso. Shaoran iba a su vieja universidad, jugaba su deporte favorito, y hacia todas las cosas que él nos urgía a Touya y a mí para que hiciéramos.

No me extraña que ya no nos necesitara. Ahora tenía los hijos que siempre quiso.

Mis ojos se deslizaron hacia Shaoran, que estaba parado al otro lado de mi padre. Sus manos estaban metidas en lo profundo de sus bolsillos, y su pie rebotaba al mismo ritmo que el de Kaho. Por un segundo, él se encontró con mi mirada, y tuve que voltear al otro lado.

Las cosas entre nosotros habían estado raras desde el beso hace unas cuantas noches... Bueno, al menos, raras para mí. Shaoran seguía como si todo fuera normal. Sonriéndome. Riendo conmigo. Haciendo sus comentarios y bromas usuales. Como si no nos hubiésemos besado otra vez. Como si todavía fuésemos sólo amigos o hermanastros o cualquier cosa en el infierno que habíamos sido. Como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Y creo que, técnicamente, nada lo había hecho.

De todas formas, no para él.

Pero para mí, todo sobre nuestra relación había cambiado. Había estado un tanto confundida ante codiciar al que está a punto de convertirse en tu hermanastro era realmente incómodo y todo eso— pero ahora... ahora era mucho peor. Porque desde que él había dejado mi habitación la noche del viernes, había estado pensando sobre lo que había dicho. Las cosas que él había dado a entender.

Él me quería.

Y estaba muy segura de que yo también lo quería.

Créeme, enamorarte de tu futuro hermanastro es de alguna manera mucho más confuso que simplemente querer brincar a sus huesos.

Aunque, no sabía si debería decirle cómo me sentía. Decirle que había crecido para querer una relación, un compromiso, y que lo quería con él. Parte de mi sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Porque ignorar mis sentimientos y dejar que él se deslizara entre mis dedos sólo podría conducirme a un gran arrepentimiento. Para ser honesta, nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera por un chico. Sería una idiota si lo dejaba irse.

Por otra parte, tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

No sólo por toda esta idea de una relación -si bien eso era un concepto nuevo para mí- sino por lo que eso le haría a mi familia.

Mi familia. Los Mizuki se habían convertido en mi familia. Incluso si mamá y papá estaban en las nubes y Touya se había mudado, aún tenía a los Mizuki. Y no quería echar a perder eso.

Todavía no había tomado una decisión. Y, mientras tanto, el sólo tener contacto visual con Shaoran me ponía nerviosa. Hacía que toda la confusión diera vueltas en mi estómago y que se asentara en mi vientre como una bola de acero. No podía pretender que no estaba ahí. No podía vivir de esta manera por mucho más tiempo.

Necesitaba decidir algo pronto.

—Sí, el juego estuvo buen. —Lo escuché decirle a papá, pero podía haber jurado que sentí la presión de sus ojos contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza—. Con dos innings extras. Bastante intenso.

—Oh, aquí vienen —jadeó Kaho mientras las puertas del gimnasio se abrían. Su mano inmediatamente agarró la mía, apretándola como si fuese su pelota de estrés personal.

—¡Ay!

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, soltando un poco su agarre—. Estoy muy...

—Yo también. —La apreté de regreso y le sonreí—. Está bien.

Una por una, las chicas que adicionaron salieron del gimnasio, todas en varios estados de emoción o de tristeza. Unas cuantas venían caminando por el pasillo con muchas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y corrían instantáneamente a los brazos de sus padres expectantes. Cristo, esperaba que Tomoyo no estuviera así. No podía soportar el llanto. Especialmente si era de ella. Estaría tentada a ir adentro y patear los rubios traseros de esas jueces de prepa.

—Aquí está —dijo papá, parándose detrás de mí mientras Tomoyo salía de gimnasio, con una expresión ilegible en su rostro—. ¿Cómo te fue Tomoyo-Boop?

Tomoyo no dijo nada. Nos miró a cada uno por un momento, sin tener ni una sonrisa ni un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Finalmente, Tomoyo se movió. Caminó directamente a mí y, sin advertencia, envolvió los brazos alrededor de mi torso en uno de los abrazos más fuertes que jamás había experimentado. Casi me sacó el aliento. Era muy fuerte para ser una niña tan delgada.

—Um... ¿Tomoyo? —dije, palmeándola suavemente en la espalda. Tenía miedo de que empezara a llorar sobre mi camiseta de algodón—. ¿Qué...?

—Gracias —dijo ella. Después de un segundo, se soltó, su cara estaba brillando con orgullo—. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡LO LOGRÉ! —Ella dio un pequeño salto en el aire y tocó sus pies -probablemente algo que había usado en la audición- y dejó salir un gritito tan fuerte que creo que escuché que las tejas temblaron—. ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! ¡Me eligieron!

—Te escuchamos la primera vez —dijo Shaoran.

—Pero una sola vez no es suficiente —señaló ella. Se volteó para enfrentarme de nuevo, con sus ojos brillando con emoción—. Gracias, Sakura. No lo hubiera logrado sin ti. Realmente me ayudaste con mi rutina el último par de semanas.

—Tomoyo, sólo me senté y te miré —le recordé, alcanzándola para acariciar su cabello—. Tú hiciste todo el trabajo, niña.

—¡Felicitaciones, bebé! —exclamó Kaho, tirando sus brazos alrededor de Tomoyo.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Boop —dijo papá, acariciando la parte superior de su cabeza—. Buen trabajo.

 _No estoy celosa,_ me dije a mi misma. _Estoy feliz. Feliz por Tomoyo. Que se joda papá. Esto es sobre ella, no sobre él._

Tomoyo parecía avergonzada, sus mejillas se volvieron de un rosa brillante.

—¡Oh, qué demonios! —dijo Shaoran, dándome un guiño, al estilo Harrison—. Abrazo grupal en honor a Tomoyo.

—No estás hablando en serio —murmuré.

—Oh, no, Shaoran. Por favor... —intentó Tomoyo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Shaoran colapsó sobre ella, sus brazos rodearon a su hermana y su madre. Papá siguió su ejemplo en segundos, y fue la mano de mi padre la que me agarró el brazo y me haló a esta horrenda exhibición de afecto. Su brazo envolvió mis hombros, apretándome contra el grupo.

—¡Dios, chicos, deténganse! —dijo Tomoyo apretada entre nosotros—. Es tan vergonzoso. La gente puede ver.

Habría estado de acuerdo con ella. Al menos, normalmente. Habría huido de cosas sentimentales, raras e incómodas como esta. En su mayoría, gritando. Pero repentinamente, esto se sentía menos repugnante y más... real. Sólido. Correcto.

Con mi papá a un lado, su brazo en mi hombro, y con Kaho, Shaoran y Tomoyo todos apretados, todos conectados, se sentía bien. Bueno, incluso.

Sentí la mano de Shaoran alcanzarme, su palma moviéndose hacia la parte baja de mi espalda. Como un recordatorio. O quizás como una reconfirmación.

Esta gente era mi familia. Ellos habían estado para mí sin importar qué. Sin importar lo que la gente dijera, los errores que cometiera... o de quien me enamorara.

Y justo entonces, tomé una decisión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El papel se sentía caliente entre mis dedos. Resbaloso, incluso. Probablemente húmedo por el sudor de mis palmas. Tan asqueroso. Pero lo que sea. No me iba a echar atrás ahora. No cuando estaba así de cerca.

Mi puño se apretó contra el Post-it mientras tocaba la puerta del dormitorio de Shaoran con mi otra mano. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron dramáticamente, y por un minuto pensé que quizás tendría un colapso nervioso. Esto no debería ser tan difícil. Me refiero a que, había estado hablando con chicos durante años. Flirteaba con ellos. Salía con ellos. Esto debería haber sido fácil.

—Entre.

Exhalé y empujé la puerta para abrirla. Él estaba sentado en su cama, usando una camiseta de Battlestar Galactica y leyendo un libro de cómics de X—Men. No pude evitar sonreír un poco, a pesar de mi nerviosismo. ¿Quién habría pensado que un nerd seria el que me amarrara? Un nerd ardiente, pero aun así definitivamente un nerd.

—Hey —dijo, poniendo el cómic a un lado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo... um... —Miré a mi puño apretado. Las esquinas amarillas de la nota salían por mis dedos—. Es sobre la otra noche. Sobre lo que dijiste... en mi habitación.

—Oh. —Él sonaba sorprendido. Miré hacia arriba para encontrarlo mirándome, con sus ojos muy abiertos. Se movió, sentándose un poco más derecho. Como si estuviera tan ansioso como yo. ¿Cuán ridículo era eso? Ambos sabíamos que el rechazo no estaba esperándonos. Ambos sabíamos lo que el otro sentía... porque estaba segura de que él podía ver a través de mí. Entonces, ¿por qué esto era tan aterrador?

Miré a mis pies, evitando su mirada.

—Yo... bueno, aquí tienes. —Arrojé el Post-it en la cama como si me estuviera quemando la piel o algo así. Estaba tan ansiosa por soltarlo. Tan ansiosa por tener todo a vox populi.

Se inclinó para agarrar el pedazo de papel arrugado, y esperé con la respiración agitada mientras leía. Esperé... esperé...

—No lo entiendo.

Maldita sea. Claro que no lo hacía.

—Piénsalo —insistí.

—Es tu número de celular —dijo, mirando al cuadrado de papel amarillo—. Sak, ya tengo tu número. Está programado en mi celular. ¿Por qué necesito...?

—Es un 5172719010 —gruñí, rodando mis ojos—. Vamos, Shaoran. No me hagas decirlo.

Leyó los dígitos unas cuantas veces más hasta que vi un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos, y me miró, con esa sonrisa familiar extendiéndose por su rostro.

—¿Entonces tú...?

—Si —dije, exasperada—. ¿Por qué más estaría aquí?

Antes de que otra palabra saliera de nuestras gargantas, él se deslizó de la cama y caminó hacia mí. Se sintió tan natural cuando sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura y me halaron hacia él. Como si encalláramos. Todo llegó tan fácilmente. La manera en que sus labios encontraron los míos, incluso cuando nuestros ojos estaban cerrados. La manera en que su palma parecía encajar perfectamente en mi espalda. La forma de que mis brazos encajaban alrededor de sus hombros. Como piezas de un rompecabezas, y esta vez yo pertenecía.

En muchas maneras, este era mi primer beso. Al menos, mi primer beso real. El primero que en realidad significaba algo. Era todo lo que había esperado cuando tenía la edad de Tomoyo. Antes de que las fiestas y los chicos se involucraran. El tipo de beso sin avaricia que en realidad nunca pensé que encontraría.

Pero aquí estaba. Justo en medio de lo que, hasta hace muy poco, había considerado el peor verano de mi vida.

Quizás, esto no era una pesadilla, después de todo.

 **Continuara…**


	29. Capítulo 28

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 28**

Las fotos no dejaron de aparecer en el Facebook. Después de la noche en el Nest cuando decidí finalmente ignorar lo que la estúpida gente de mierda decía sobre mí, no había chequeado la página o incluso preguntado a Shaoran sobre ella. No quería preocuparme más por eso. De todos modos Kaho me había llevado aparte después de la cena una noche para comprobarme.

—¿Estás bien? Sé que la página todavía está activa. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que siga con esto, Sakura?

—Estoy bien —dije. Y, en su mayor parte, lo dije en serio—. Probablemente era acoso cibernético, pero he dejado de permitir que eso me afecte, así que prácticamente ya lo superé.

Ella asintió y tocó mi brazo.

—Me alegro, pero déjame saber si cambias de idea. Solamente quiero estar segura de que estás bien.

Y, realmente, lo estaba. Shaoran, Tomoyo y Harrison... ellos me habían demostrado que no era importante lo que los idiotas en esta ciudad pensaran de mí. Ellos me querían y eso es lo que importaba.

Mientras Kaho se alejaba, sin embargo, deseé que no hubiese sido ella la que hablara conmigo sobre esto. Siempre había sido ella. Pero necesitaba que fuese papá. Quería que él hablara del asunto conmigo en lugar de sólo ignorarlo.

La mañana siguiente, después de que una nueva foto apareció en línea, conseguí mi deseo. Sólo que no de la manera que yo había esperado.

La foto había sido tomada en el Nest. El martes por la noche, el día siguiente de la audición de Tomoyo, Shaoran, Harrison, yo habíamos decidido sacarla para celebrar.

Tan pronto como llegamos al Nest, los cuatro encontramos una cabina cerca de la pista de baile. Tomoyo saltaba arriba y abajo emocionadamente, sus pequeñas sandalias blancas moviéndose junto a la música. Creo que ella no había dejado de sonreír desde la audición. Y era algo malditamente contagioso. Todos teníamos sonrisas extendidas a través de nuestros rostros debido a ella.

—Tomoyo, cariño, me gusta tu vestido —dijo Harrison mientras se deslizaba en la cabina al lado de ella—. Tú realmente puedes lucir los colores pasteles. Estoy tan malditamente celoso.

—Gracias.

—Ya sabes —le dije—, Harrison es un verdadero fashionista. Él probablemente sería de gran ayuda en ese día de compras del que hablabas antes. ¿El de después de tu cumpleaños? Si todavía quieres hacerlo, quiero decir.

—¡Um, claro que sí! —dijo ella. Harrison, mi cumpleaños es este lunes. ¿Podemos ir de compras algún día de esa semana? ¿Antes de que Sakura se marche el viernes? Tienes que venir.

—¿Compras? Estaré allí. —Él miró a través de la mesa a Shaoran—. ¿Vienes con nosotros, bebé?

No pude menos que reírme ante la falta de reacción de Shaoran al ser llamado "bebé" por otro hombre. Cualquier otro chico podría haber perdido el control. O al menos levantado una ceja. Sin embargo, él no parecía desconcertado.

—Tomoyo no me quiere escogiendo su ropa —dijo él—. Yo trataría de ponerle un cuello tortuga y pantalones largos durante todo el año. Ocultando tanta piel como sea posible. —Él asintió hacia su hermana—. No me gusta como de corta es esa pequeña falda de porrista, tampoco.

—Vas a superarlo —contestó ella.

—Dudo eso.

—Vamos cariño —dijo Harrison, agarrando la muñeca de Tomoyo—. Baila conmigo. Vamos a mostrarles a todos en este club esos movimientos que tienes. Tendremos a cada chico heterosexual en Hodogaya rogando por tu número al final de la noche.

Tomoyo dejó que él la arrastrara a la pista, riéndose todo el camino.

Me reí y di vuelta para sonreírle a Shaoran.

Él se veía preocupado.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—No sé si me gusta la idea de todos los chicos en Hodogaya persiguiendo a mi hermana —dijo él—. Tengo el repentino impulso de encerrarla en un armario... hasta que ella tenga veinticinco años.

—Bien, mírale el lado bueno —dije, apretando su mano—. No hay tantos chicos en Hodogaya. Sólo aproximadamente... ¿doscientos y tantos? Tú puedes pelear con doscientos, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que puedo —se mofó él—. ¿Ves estos músculos? Hago ejercicios, ¿recuerdas? Sólo que preferiría no hacerlo. La idea del armario parece más fácil.

Sonreí, arrastrando mis dedos encima de su brazo. Se sentía bien tener permitido hacer esto, tocarlo sin sentirme avergonzada o culpable.

—Sabes —susurré, inclinándome—, podrías encerrarme en tu armario. No me importaría.

La expresión preocupada de Shaoran se convirtió en una sonrisa picara que hacia juego con la mía.

—Oh, ¿es así?

—Sí. —Lamí mis labios, moviéndome de modo que mi muslo estaba presionado contra el suyo.

Él miró hacia abajo a nuestras piernas, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Sabes —dijo él, descansando una mano sobre mi rodilla—. ¿Ese pequeño movimiento? No funciona siempre. No todos los chicos son tan fáciles.

—Funcionó en ti una vez, ¿no? —Me moví más cerca de modo que pudiera besarlo.

Era inocente. Sin manoseo. Sin manos deslizándose bajo mi camisa. Ni siquiera había lengua, por Dios. Fue solo un beso.

Pero lo cambió todo.

Porque cuando su mano subió por mi brazo para tocar mi cabello y mis ojos se cerraron, ninguno de los dos notó el teléfono con cámara apuntando en nuestra dirección. Ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de que estábamos siendo observados.

Al menos, no hasta que papá descargara de golpe su portátil delante de mi mientras comía el desayuno la mañana siguiente, con su rostro rojo como una remolacha y sus ojos pareciendo prácticamente estallar fuera de su cráneo.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —exigió, pinchando un dedo en la pantalla—. Comienza a hablar, Sakura.

Eché un vistazo al monitor y me di cuenta que estaba mirando la página del Facebook de papá. En la parte superior había un nuevo mensaje. Fujitaka Kinomoto ha sido etiquetado en una foto. Mis ojos encontraron la imagen, y mientras la revisaba por un momento, en realidad tuve que pensar en por qué él estaba molesto. Esta era sólo una foto de Shaoran y yo. Para ser honesta, era medio linda. Buena toma. Se veía un poco como la captura de pantalla de una película romántica. Uno de esos besos perfectos.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunté.

—Maldita sea, Sakura.

Su puño golpeó la mesa con tanta con fuerza que mi tazón de cereal tembló.

Me estremecí.

—¿Qué diablos hacen Shaoran y tú? ¿Por qué lo estás besando?

Y entonces lo comprendí.

Papá todavía no sabía sobre Shaoran y yo.

Nadie lo sabía. Bueno, excepto Harrison... y Tomoyo, si se las había arreglado para descubrirlo por su cuenta, lo cual estaba segura que había hecho, ya que ahora nosotros no estábamos haciendo mucho por ocultar nuestra relación.

—Estamos saliendo —dije, recogiendo mi cuchara.

—No, ustedes ciertamente no lo están —espetó papá, haciéndome estremecer otra vez.

Éramos los únicos en la cocina. Shaoran estaba en el gimnasio. Kaho había llevado a Tomoyo de compras por un nuevo par de zapatillas de tenis atléticas. Y yo acababa de levantarme de la cama a las once de la mañana. Había estado a la mitad de mi desayuno cuando papá salió furioso de su estudio, con la portátil en la mano.

Ahora deseaba haberme levantado temprano. Haber ido de compras con Kaho y Tomoyo, o incluso al gimnasio con Shaoran. Cualquier cosa para evitar esta conversación. Que claramente no iba a ir muy bien.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? —preguntó, todavía furioso.

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunté—. No hice nada.

—Quiero que termines las cosas con Shaoran —dijo él—. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando entre ustedes dos, quiero que le pongas un alto ahora mismo.

—No.

—No discutas conmigo, jovencita.

Me levanté tan rápido que mi silla se volcó detrás de mí.

—¡No! —Ahora era yo la enojada—. No estamos haciendo nada malo. Solamente estamos saliendo. No es como si en realidad él fuese mi hermano, ¿entonces por qué debería terminarlo?

—Porque lo digo yo —gruñó él.

—Esa no es una razón lo suficientemente buena.

—No me contestes así —dijo él, sus palmas golpeando la mesa nuevamente. Se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos ardiendo en los míos—. Tú eres mi hija, y esta es mi casa. Harás lo que yo digo. No verás a Shaoran. No saldrás con él o lo besarás o harás lo que sea que ustedes dos estén haciendo. Y eso es definitivo.

Él se enderezó y se dio vuelta, listo para dejar la sala.

—No —dije otra vez.

Él se paró en la entrada de la sala de estar.

—Sakura —gruñó.

—No —repetí.

De una manera enfermiza, me alegré de que estuviéramos peleando. Contenta de que él me gritara, prestándome atención. Pero ahora estaba alejándose. Sin siquiera escucharme. Sin siquiera molestarse en escuchar mi lado de la historia. Creí que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo en la habitación. Incluso arrojarme al piso y hacer una rabieta como una niña de dos años de edad. Lo que hiciera falta para mantenerlo aquí. Para hacerlo dar la vuelta. Para hacerlo mirarme.

Y pensé que la manera de hacer que se quedara era decir algo dramático. Algo que lo impresionaría. Sólo, que las palabras que vinieron a mi mente resultaron ser ciertas.

—Me estoy enamorando de él —dije—. No voy a dejar de verlo. No lo haré.

—Entonces empaca tus cosas.

—¿Qué?

—Haré que alguien me sustituya en la estación, y te llevaré de regreso con tu mamá mañana por la tarde —dijo él, todavía de espaldas a mí—. No permitiré este comportamiento en mi casa.

Y salió de la sala.

No capte esto en un principio. Me senté, mis ojos sobre el ordenador portátil de papá. Cliqueé la imagen, leí el título: _Sakura parece tener una cosa por el amor fraternal._

—Qué se jodan —dije silenciosamente—. Que se jodan. No les importa.

Pero a papá le importó.

Le importaba porque él podía alejarlos. Shaoran, Tomoyo, Kaho, Harrison... él podía llevarse a las únicas personas que se preocupaban por mí. Las palabras penetraron lentamente. Yo básicamente estaba siendo echada.

Expulsada de mí casa.

A principios del verano, juré que este lugar nunca se convertiría en mi casa, pero lo era. No me di cuenta hasta ahora, hasta que me estaba siendo arrebatada y sin embargo, de algún modo, esta casa se sentía más segura, más real, de lo que alguna vez lo hizo la casa de mi madre en Tomoeda. Los Mizuki habían hecho de ésta mi casa.

No quería marcharme.

Corrí escaleras arriba, con lágrimas calientes picando en mis ojos y quemando la parte superior de mis mejillas. Abrí la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes -mi habitación- y me lancé en la cama... mi cama.

Sólo me acosté allí por un momento, con mi rostro en la almohada, tratando de calmarme. Cuando los latidos de mi corazón finalmente fueron más despacio, rodé sobre mi espalda y miré hacia el techo. Mi cabeza dolía. Mi estómago dolía. La decisión de papá de enviarme de regreso a casa de mamá me puso en un serio estado de dolor. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? No quería volver. No quería marcharme ahora. Tenía una semana y media para marcharme de aquí. Una semana y media con Shaoran. Con los Mizuki. Con mi familia.

Ya no más.

La casa estaba inquietantemente vacía alrededor de mí ahora. Papá estaba en algún sitio abajo, lo sabía, pero la TV estaba apagada. Y los demás no habían regresado todavía.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Necesitaba un consejo.

Extendí el brazo sobre la mesa de noche y recogí mi teléfono celular. La pantalla destelló con una llamada perdida de mamá y un correo de voz, pero la ignoré. Ella era la última persona con la que quería hablar. No habíamos hablado desde nuestra última discusión hace unos días, y estaba segura de que quería quejarse de mi por gritarle. Lo que sea. No podía tratar con ella ahora.

Marqué el número de la casa de Touya. L.A. estaba a dos horas de retraso, así que esperaba que él estuviera despierto.

— _¿Hola?_ —dijo la voz de Nakuru cuando contestó el teléfono.

—Um, hey, Nakuru —dije torpemente. Mi voz quebrada, todavía sin recuperarse del llanto.

— _¿Sakura? ¡Eh! Chica. ¿Cómo estás?_

—No... No bien. ¿Puedo hablar con Touya, por favor?

— _Seguro. Él está jugando con Marie ahora mismo. ¡Ella comenzó a reírse por primera vez!_

—Eso es genial.

— _Lo sé. Estamos tan emocionados. Es casi ridículo, creo. Bien, aquí está Touya._

El teléfono crujió cuando se lo pasó a mi hermano, un segundo más tarde

Touya dijo:

— _¡Hola! Hermanita. ¿Qué pasa?_

—Tengo un problema —le dije—. Y en realidad sólo necesito que me escuches y me digas qué hacer.

— _Oh... bien_ —dijo Touya—. _Haré todo lo posible._

Tomé una respiración profunda, la dejé salir y comencé a hablar.

Le conté todo. Sobre papá. Sobre los Mizuki. Acerca de Shaoran, la fiesta de graduación (el mínimo detalle) y el Facebook. Touya nunca interrumpió. Él solamente escuchó hasta que yo sacara todo. Escuchó mientras yo despotricaba y casi comencé a llorar otra vez y me revolqué en la autocompasión. Él escuchó y escuchó hasta que finalmente salieron las últimas palabras de mi historia.

—... y ahora él quiere enviarme de regreso con mamá y no quiero ir. ¿Qué hago, Touya?

— _Vaya_ —dijo—. _Seriamente... vaya. Quiero decir, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que de toda la gente con la que pueda casarse papá, el hijo de la chica es alguien que tú...?_

—¡Touya!

— _Lo siento. Bueno, un consejo... hum._

Esperé durante su pausa reflexiva, medio esperando que me dijera que el mejor plan sería sólo terminar mi relación con Shaoran. Lógicamente, esto probablemente parecía la solución, pero no podía. Y no debería hacerlo.

Y creo que Touya sabía eso, porque él dijo:

— _Realmente, Sakura, todo lo que puedes hacer es intentar hablar con papá otra vez._

—¿Sobre qué?

— _Sobre cómo te sientes_ —dijo Touya—. _Deberías hablar con él y con mamá. Claramente tienes problemas con ambos y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez solamente diciéndoles cómo te sientes podrías arreglar las cosas. O al menos mejorarlas un poco._

—Lo dudo.

— _Bueno, no sé qué más decirte —dijo él—. Lo siento. Odio que tengas que tratar con esto._

—Sí, apesta.

— _Lo resolverás_ —dijo Touya—. _Sólo haz lo que sea que te haga feliz. Eso es lo más importante. No olvides eso, ¿está bien?_

—Lo que sea.

Todos me decían eso. Que querían que fuese feliz. Que eso era lo más importante. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a averiguar lo que quería —lo que me haría feliz— se hacía añicos.

Hablando sobre malditos mensajes contradictorios.

— _Hey, no me salgas con eso de "lo que sea"_ —dijo él—. _Lo digo en serio. Lamento que mi consejo sea poco original, pero haré lo que pueda para ayudarte. Podría llamar a papá si quieres. Hacer que me escuche. O a mamá. Si no puedes hablar con ellos, yo puedo._

—No. —Suspiré—. Está bien. No tienes que hacerlo.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Touya dijera:

— _Lo siento, Sakura. Sé que estás teniendo un verano horrible, y no he estado allí para ti tanto como debería. Sólo he estado tan..._

—Ocupado —dije—. Lo sé. Está bien. Tienes una familia por la que preocuparte.

— _Tú eres mi familia_ —dijo él.

Las lágrimas casi comenzaron nuevamente. Aquellas cuatro pequeñas palabras significaban demasiado para mí... lo que era estúpido, en realidad. Eran solamente palabras. Pero esas eran las palabras que yo había estado queriendo oír, queriendo creer. Tú eres mi familia.

— _¿Estás segura de que no quieres que llame a papá?_ —preguntó Touya.

—Estoy segura —dije—. En serio. No creo que haya nada que alguien pueda hacer.

— _Bien_ —dijo él—. _Pero llámeme si me necesitas. Estaré aquí._

Cuando colgué el teléfono, traté de consolarme con aquel pensamiento. Touya estaría allí. Él no me juzgaría o me abandonaría. Incluso si perdía a papá. Incluso si nunca arreglaba las cosas con mamá. Incluso si mi relación con Shaoran no funcionaba y estropeara las cosas con los Mizukis, yo tenía a Touya. Él era mi familia.

Pero no estaba segura de que fuese suficiente.

 **Continuara…**


	30. Capítulo 29

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 29**

No había pasado ni siquiera una semana desde que finalmente había puesto mi ropa en los cajones de la cómoda de roble, y aquí estaba, ya empacándola de nuevo. El pensamiento cruzó mi mente, cuánto más fácil habría sido si simplemente hubiese dejado todas mis cosas en la bolsa de lona. Si nunca hubiese desempacado. Si nunca hubiese permitido que este lugar se convirtiera en mi hogar.

Tomoyo se sentó al pie de mi cama, mirando cómo me movía lentamente alrededor de la habitación, agarrando con mis manos una pertenencia personal u otra. Ella y Kaho habían vuelto a casa aproximadamente una hora después de mi pelea con papá. Cuando Tomoyo había venido arriba a mostrarme sus zapatos, me encontró todavía medio llorando después de mi llamada telefónica con Touya.

Le conté todo. Bueno, no todo. Omití la parte sobre mi supuesta "gran noche" con Shaoran a principio de este verano. Era demasiado joven para oír esa mierda. Así que empecé diciéndole que nos estábamos viendo, y luego seguí hasta lo de esta mañana en la cocina con papá.

Ella no lloró, pero podría decir que quería.

—Sabes —dijo ella forzando una débil sonrisa—, sabía que algo pasaba entre tú y Shaoran.

—Si —dije, mi risa sonaba estrangulada y patética—. Si, lo hiciste. Buena conjetura.

—No tuve que adivinar —balbuceó, jugando con un hilo suelto del edredón—. Era bastante obvio.

Metí unas camisetas arrugadas en mi bolsa de lona, tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Me concentré en Tomoyo. En lo que ella estaba diciendo. En todo menos el hecho de que me iba mañana por la tarde. Porque cuando pensaba cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que la viera de nuevo, parecía como si alguien estuviera retorciendo un cuchillo en mis tripas.

¿Me permitiría papá venir a la boda el mes siguiente después de todo esto?

Hace dos meses, habría hecho cualquier cosa para salir de esta casa. Ahora, habría hecho cualquier cosa para quedarme.

Las siguientes palabras que Tomoyo dijo llegaron en un susurro medio sollozante.

—¿Qué pasa con mi cumpleaños?

El cuchillo se hundió más profundamente.

—Lo siento —dije—. Lo siento, Tomoyo. Es culpa mía. No debí de haber dicho... De todas formas, estoy segura de que Harrison te llevará de compras.

Harrison. Cristo, necesitaba llamarlo. Para decirle por qué iba a desaparecer una semana y media antes. Pero la idea de decirle adiós hizo que mis ojos escocieran de nuevo. Maldita sea, no se suponía que fuese una llorona, pero había llorado jodidamente demasiado este verano.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—Ya somos dos.

Cerré mi bolsa de lona.

—Quizás mamá hablará con Fujitaka sobre lo de echarte de casa —dijo.

—O tal vez estará tan disgustada como él sobre que Shaoran y yo estemos saliendo.

Tomoyo bajó su cabeza, derrotada.

—Eh, chicas...

Su voz hizo eco por el pasillo, provocando que un nudo se alojara en mi garganta. _No, no, no,_ pensé. Aunque lo vería de nuevo pronto, en la universidad, decirle a Shaoran que me iba sería lo más difícil. Porque lo conocía. Y sabia que se culparía a sí mismo. Y yo no podía lidiar con eso en este momento.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Asomó su cabeza en mi habitación—. Mamá y Greg están discutiendo en su habitación, y... —se detuvo, con sus ojos examinando mi rostro—. ¿Qué está mal?

Abrí la boca, pero las palabras se perdieron en algún lugar detrás de ese cuchillo, que seguía hundiéndose en mis entrañas. Miré hacia abajo a mi bolsa de lona, y sentí que sus ojos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo y aterrizaban en ella, también.

—¿Qué...?

—Los dejaré solos.

Tomoyo se levantó y caminó más allá de su hermano, pasando la puerta por poco. Ella volvió la mirada hacia atrás, observándome con esos tristes ojos amatista antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

—Sak —dijo él cuando ella se fue—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás empacando de nuevo? No te vas hasta...

Yo ya estaba moviendo mi cabeza.

—No —dije, mordiendo mi labio—. Me voy mañana por la tarde. Papá va a tener a alguien que lo sustituya en el noticiero.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Has estado en Facebook?

—Hoy no.

—Bueno, somos famosos. —Intenté sonreír. Tratando de fingir que era divertido—. Bonita imagen de ti y de mí en el Nest. Papá estaba admirando la obra del fotógrafo.

La cara de Shaoran palideció desconsoladamente.

—Así que... la vio. Y está haciendo que te vayas por mi culpa.

Sacudí la cabeza, hundiéndome sobre la cama.

—No, es culpa mía. Fui insolente con él, y creo que básicamente me echó de una patada. —Me obligué a sonreír cuando lo miré—. Porque puedo beber y dormir alrededor de todos los que quiera, pero es un pecado mortal besar al chico que es el hijo de la mujer que va a casarse con mi padre.

—Tu hermanastro —dijo.

—No eres mi hermanastro —dije, exasperada—. Todavía no. Y no lo digas como si pensaras que está mal, también. No somos hermanos. Eso no es tan raro. Y Shaoran, realmente no puedo soportar que te culpes o que te sientas culpable ahora mismo, ¿de acuerdo? —No llores, no llores. No lo haría. No lloraría de nuevo—. No quiero pensar que estaba equivocada, porque sé que no lo estaba. Papá está siendo un gilipollas, y ese es el fin de la historia. Por favor, ¡simplemente quédate de mi jodido lado!

—Hey, hey. —Shaoran avanzó y se sentó en la cama a mi lado—. Tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy de tu parte. Siempre estoy de tu lado. —Puso un brazo alrededor de mí, y me apoyé contra él, con mi rostro enterrado en su pecho.

—Lo siento —balbuceé sobre la tela de su camiseta—. ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo! Me ignoró durante todo el verano, ¿y de repente le importa una mierda? Pero en lugar de arreglarlo, me envía de vuelta con mamá. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Creo que deberías preguntárselo.

Me mofé, mientras me apartaba de Shaoran.

—Sí, claro.

—Lo digo en serio, Sak. Usted dos realmente necesitan hablar.

—Eso es lo que dijo Touya.

—Bueno, tiene razón.

—¡Lo entiendo! —grité, empujando a Shaoran lejos y levantándome—. Pero lo he intentado. Lo he intentado totalmente.

—Sé que lo hiciste —dijo—. Pero ahora mismo, eres la única persona que puedes hacer que las cosas mejoren. Tú eres la que has cambiado este verano. Si quieres que las cosas cambien con tu padre, deberás ser tú quien las cambie.

—No puedo.

—Sakura —dijo, utilizando ese tono como el que está a punto de explicar algo muy simple, como si yo fuera una niña de cinco años y él tuviera que hacerme razonar—. Usted dos nunca arreglarán algo si mantienen sus bocas cerradas. Él es tu padre. Y te quiere.

Resoplé.

—Le gustas más tú.

—Deja de ser tan melodramática. —Shaoran se puso pie y caminó hasta detenerse delante de mí, poniendo sus manos en mis caderas—. Mira, quiero que te quedes. Sabes que lo quiero, pero te veré en unas semanas en la universidad, y ellos no podrán decir nada sobre lo que nosotros hagamos entonces. Pero ahora mismo, tu padre es la cosa más importante por la que preocuparse. Si tenemos que poner nuestra relación en espera para que las cosas entre usted dos puedan funcionar, estoy de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente bueno? —le pregunté, molesta—. ¿Por qué no puedes cabrearte, también? Haría mi vida mucho más fácil.

Besó mi frente -tan jodidamente condescendiente- y dijo, con esa misma vieja sonrisa:

—Porque cabreándome no resolveré nada. Ve abajo y habla con tu padre. Estaré aquí cuando hayas acabado. ¿De acuerdo?

—Te lo dije, Touya ya lo sugirió, pero no funcionará. Y además, no quiero.

—Sí, quieres. —Sus manos se apretaron en mis caderas y me dio un codazo en mi espalda, hacia la puerta—. De verdad, realmente quieres. —Entonces prácticamente me empujó fuera de la habitación, después cerró —y aseguró— la puerta en mi cara.

Me precipité hacia adelante, golpeando el puño contra la puerta de madera.

—¡Shaoran, esto no es agradable! ¡Abre mi jodida puerta!

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

Mierda. Ese imbécil. Realmente iba a forzarme en esto. Durante un minuto, pensé en encerrarme con llave en su cuarto, pero sabía que eso no nos llevaría a ninguna parte. Shaoran iba a ser terco sobre esto. Frustrada, me di la vuelta y empecé a bajar las escaleras, sabiendo que no me permitiría entrar en mi habitación hasta que hubiera tenido alguna especie de charla con papá.

No. No importa. Técnicamente, ese en realidad ya no era mi dormitorio. Era de nuevo el cuarto de huéspedes.

Bajé las escaleras, con los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre mi pecho. Si estaba haciendo esto, seguro como el infierno que no lo estaba haciendo voluntariamente. Y papá iba a saberlo. Iba a ser plenamente consciente del hecho de que odiaba toda esta situación. Que Shaoran era quien estaba obligándome a hablar con él. Que, por supuesto, incluso hacia que él pareciera más idiota por tratar de separarnos, ya que esto significaba que probablemente Shaoran era una buena influencia en mí.

Las palabras hervían en la punta de mi lengua, con las furiosas cosas que quería gritar burbujeando a la parte posterior de mi garganta. Estaba lista. Si papá iba a seguir siendo un necio sobre esto, yo iba a montar una escena. Una de verdad. Iba a darle una buena razón para enviarme a empacar. Iba a hacer que mi esfuerzo valiera la pena.

Pero aún no había llegado a la puerta de su dormitorio, cuando escuché los gritos.

Entonces recordé lo que Shaoran había dicho al principio cuando llegó a mi habitación hacia unos minutos: papá y Kaho estaban discutiendo.

—Estás siendo irrazonable, Fujitaka.

—Kaho, he tomado una decisión. Ella se va a casa.

Oh, genial. Estaban discutiendo sobre mí.

—Shaoran y Sakura han sido buenos el uno para el otro. Shaoran ha mejorado mucho este verano, y ¿no has notado el cambio en Sakura? No entiendo por qué esto es tan importante para ti.

—Es su hermanastro. La gente hablará.

—¿A quién le importa una mierda si hablan?

Me quedé inmóvil en la puerta, sorprendida de oír la dulce y alegre voz de Kaho usando una palabrota. Por supuesto, estaba más sorprendida oírla argumentando en mi defensa.

—Simplemente déjalo, Kaho. —Suspiró papá.

Pude verlo a través de la grieta en la puerta, poner ropa limpia en la cómoda. Las mismas camisas azul cielo y corbatas a rayas que siempre llevaba. Limpias y dobladas, colocadas en cada cajón. Aún no estaba mirando a Kaho, quien estaba sentada observándolo. Y él realmente ni siquiera me había notado.

¿Qué había de nuevo?

—No, no voy dejarlo, Fujitaka. —Kaho se levantó de repente, con sus manos en sus caderas—. Es tu hija, y apenas si le has prestado alguna atención en todo el verano.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Sí lo es, papá.

Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas, y ahora las cabezas de ambos, papá y Kaho se habían vuelto para mirarme. Me mordí el labio, arrepintiéndome de este pequeño desliz, pero era demasiado tarde. Sabían que estaba aquí. Bien podría salir de esto. Así que empujé la puerta del dormitorio y caminé dentro.

—Sakura, qué estás...

—Ella tiene razón, papá —dije—. Kaho ha dado en el clavo. He estado aquí todo el verano y casi ni me has mirado.

Oportunamente, ni siquiera estaba mirándome ahora. Había volteado hacia su cómoda de nuevo donde antes había estado plegando y guardado camisa tras camisa.

—Sakura, esto es una discusión privada. Por favor vuelve arriba.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Lo que sea —murmuré, mientras empezaba a darme la vuelta. Pero la expresión que vi en el rostro de Kaho me detuvo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, mirándome. Rogándome que dijera algo. Su forma me recordó los de Shaoran, y recordé que mi cuarto estaba cerrado con llave.

Así que tenía que intentarlo.

Intentarlo con más fuerza, de todos modos.

—Papá —dije, forzando la palabra a salir. Todas las cosas que había estado preparando en mi boca antes habían desaparecido. No quedaba rastro siquiera. Como si realmente nunca hubieran estado allí—. ¿Viste las otras fotos?

—Sakura, te pedí...

—Contéstale, Fujitaka. —Kaho parecía enfadada. Muy enfadada—. He estado intentando hacerles hablar a dos durante semanas. Y no voy a permitir que algo tan tonto como la obstinación separe a mi familia. Así que contesta su maldita pregunta. Ella tiene derecho a saberlo.

Papá se quedó callado, todavía mirando hacia a la pared, doblando compulsivamente su estúpida ropa.

—¿Por qué esto es tan importante? —exigí, tomando su silencio como un sí. Caminé hacia adelante, con mis dedos curvándose contra mis palmas.

Parte de mi quería enojarme, como Kaho. Gritar y chillar como había planeado. Pero el lado lógico me dijo que era una mala idea, que eso sólo arruinaría aún más las cosas.

—No te importó cuando estaba besándome con otros chicos. No importaba lo que la gente pensaba entonces. Así que, ¿qué importa si beso a Shaoran?

Papá exhaló fuertemente, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarme finalmente. Se apoyó contra la cómoda, con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Sakura, imágenes así no dan buena impresión de nuestra familia.

—¿Nuestra familia? —Me reí amargamente—. Soy tu familia, también, sabes. Al menos se supone que debería serlo. Y los otros comentarios y fotografías definitivamente no daban una buena impresión de mí. Pero nunca los mencionaste. De hecho, sólo lo haces cuando involucra a Shaoran.

Papá sacudió su cabeza.

—Sakura.

—No, papá, ¡lo digo en serio! —Me avergonzaba cómo de estranguladas sonaron las palabras cuando salieron de mi garganta. Mi voz estaba resquebrajada. Pero estaba intentando no perder mi tranquilidad. Respiré hondo, bajando un poco la voz—. En el momento en que Shaoran entra en ellas, enloqueces. No das una mierda sobre mi reputación. Sólo por la reputación de tu nueva familia. Tus nuevos hijos. Como si yo no importara una mierda.

—¡Oh, cariño!

Sentí que la mano de Kaho rozaba mi hombro, pero me encogí de hombros alejándome, dando otro paso más cerca de papá.

—Así que, ¿no te preocupa si todos piensan que soy una mujerzuela, con tal de que tu precioso Shaoran no esté implicado? ¿Por qué, papá? ¿Es porque sólo estoy aquí en verano, y puedes olvidarte de mí el resto del año? ¿Es porque nunca me has querido? ¿Así como no me quisiste hace cuatro años? —Las lágrimas estaban quemando mis ojos, y estaba tomando toda mi energía detenerlas ahora—. ¿O es sólo porque te gusta más Shaoran y Tomoyo? ¿Es por eso que ni siquiera te animas a dar una mierda por mí?

Papá parecía desconcertado, y quizás un poco herido. Caminó hacia mí, extendiendo la mano para tocar mi brazo.

—Sakura, nunca quise decir...

Me moví hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance. Me sacudí; estaba teniendo problemas para respirar. Todo lo que dije había salido sonando estrangulado. Patético. Estaba al borde de sollozar. Esto ni siquiera era un berrinche... era un colapso. Mucho menos digno.

—Sabes qué, está bien —dije—. Porque a mamá no le importa, tampoco. ¿Sabías eso? Mamá todavía piensa que soy la mejor amiga de una chica con la que no he hablado desde que tenía catorce años. Está demasiado ocupada obsesionándose contigo. Es por eso por lo que quise mudarme contigo hace cuatro años. Porque era tan malditamente desgraciada. No tenía ningún amigo y una madre a quien no podría importarle menos, y tú ni siquiera me quisiste.

—Munchkin, yo... lo siento. —Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y sabía que lo decía en serio. Pero no me importaba una mierda. Ya no.

—¡Deberías! —farfullé—. ¡Me ves, como, una condenada vez al año, e incluso entonces no puedes hacer tiempo para mí! Ha sido todo acerca de tu nueva familia y tu perfecta boda. El único momento en el que estuvimos juntos realmente solos, te pasaste todo el día probándote unos estúpidos esmóquines. ¡Este era nuestro verano! El último verano antes de la universidad, y lo estropeaste. Lo estropeaste todo.

Estaba temblando tan fuertemente ahora que ni siquiera podía rechazar a Kaho. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mis hombros, halándome contra su pecho.

—Shh... Está bien.

¿Cómo podía soportarme? Sólo había estado quejándome con mi padre por casarse con ella, básicamente. Por ponerla a ella y a sus hijos por delante. Ella debería haberme llamado mocosa. O al menos salir de la habitación. Pero en cambio me abrazaba. Besó mi cabello, incluso. Como una mamá. Como alguien que se preocupaba. Y supe que ella era como Shaoran. Había estado allí todo el tiempo. Por eso que me molestaba tanto. Era porque se estaba comportando como una madre.

Una pesada mano descansó en mi hombro.

—Munchkin —murmuró papá—. Yo... lo siento mucho. No tenía ni idea de que te sentías de esta manera. —Él hizo una pausa, arrancándome suavemente de los brazos de Kaho y me dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo—. Escúchame. Te quiero. Eres mi familia, y te amo más que a nada. —Sacudió su cabeza—. Supongo que tu madre y yo simplemente estábamos tan absortos que simplemente te subestimamos.

—¿Cómo es que nunca dijiste nada? —pregunté—. Cuando la gente en Facebook estaba llamando puta, ¿por qué no me preguntaste por ello? Incluso Kaho, que apenas me conocía, habló conmigo sobre eso. Castigándome, gritándome, siendo irrazonable. ¿Por qué simplemente no hiciste algo?

—Porque tenía miedo de alejarte. Pero creo que hice eso de todas formas. —Miró a Kaho, mientras estaba de pie detrás de mí—. ¿Puedo hablar con Sakura? A solas.

Escuché que Kaho deja escapar un largo suspiro.

—Ya era hora.

 **Continuar…**

 **Estoy sensiblera… llore por Sakura…**


	31. Capítulo 30

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 30**

— Asumo que tu madre te dijo por qué nos divorciamos —dijo papá, sentándose a mi lado al pie de su cama—. Si ella todavía está enojada por ello.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No. Ella se quejaba mucho de ti, pero nunca me contó sobre el engaño. Touya lo hizo.

La cabeza de papá cayó.

—Uno de mis mayores arrepentimientos es que Touya quedó atrapado en el medio de todo eso. Tú eras lo suficientemente joven como para mantenerte en la oscuridad, pero Touya... No hemos sido muy cercanos desde que se fue, y sé que es por eso. —Papá se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Fui un mal esposo. Es mi culpa que nuestra familia se separara.

—Si —le dije—. Lo sé.

—No he sido un gran padre, tampoco —dijo—. Incluso después del divorcio... No debería haberte dejado hacer las visitas de verano. Debería haber ido a visitarte o hacerte venir a verme más a menudo. Luego, cuando me visitabas... no lo vi entonces, pero ahora me doy cuenta que yo era más un hermano para ti que un padre. Te dejé beber y te conté historias y te permití estar alrededor de mujeres que apenas conocía...

—No fue tan malo.

—Sí, lo fue —dijo—. Se suponía que debía ser tu padre. No tu mejor amigo. Pero había sido tu amigo durante tanto tiempo que tenía miedo de ser tu padre. Cuando esas imágenes empezaron a aparecer, y mentiste sobre esa fiesta la noche que Tomoyo se emborrachó, no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. He sido tu amigote durante tanto tiempo, que no tenía las herramientas para saber cómo ser tu padre. Tenía la esperanza de que llevaras bien las cosas por ti misma o que hablarías con Kaho al respecto. Lo sé, eso estuvo muy mal, pero los padres cometen errores estúpidos algunas veces, también.

—¿Por qué la foto con Shaoran fue diferente? —pregunté.

Papá se inclinó hacia delante, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos. Tomó una respiración profunda y miró al techo antes de dejarla salir.

—Hice pedazos nuestra familia. Así que esta vez, cuando estaba finalmente listo para sentar cabeza de nuevo, no quería que nada lo pusiera en riesgo. Sólo pensé... contigo y Shaoran... las cosas que la gente diría... no sólo haría que la familia se viera mal, podría hacerle daño, también.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Él encontró mi mirada—. Papá, amo a los Mizuki. Me han hecho sentir como que soy parte de su familia cuando mi verdadera familia ya no se sentía como una, y los amo por eso. Sé que Shaoran y yo viéndonos el uno al otro podría causar problemas en el futuro, si nos separamos o algo así. Él sabe eso, también. Pero podemos manejarlo.

—Ahora creen que pueden, pero...

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Nosotros podemos. Podría ser difícil, pero somos adultos ahora. Es nuestra decisión. Y vamos a seguir viéndonos en la universidad, sin importar lo que pase.

Papá no dijo nada por un largo rato. Entonces preguntó:

—¿De verdad lo amas?

—Yo... creo que me estoy acercando. Nunca me he sentido así con nadie antes.

—Él es un buen chico. Sé que ha tenido algunos problemas en el pasado, pero su corazón está en el lugar correcto. ¿Y él siente lo mismo por ti?

Asentí.

—Nadie en mi vida se ha preocupado por mí como él lo hace.

—No sé cómo lidiar con esto —dijo—. No sé cómo ser un padre o un padrastro o un esposo. Lo estoy intentando, pero solo sigo arruinándolo. Quiero que todo sea tan perfecto esta vez.

—Lo sé.

Se estiró y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi hombro, halándome hacia él.

—Lo siento.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó—. No sé cómo arreglar esto. Dime qué hacer.

—No me hagas volver antes a lo de mamá —le dije.

—No lo haré. ¿Qué más?

—Bueno... —dudé—. No lo sé, tampoco. No me he sentido como parte de una familia en un largo tiempo, así que esto es raro para mí, también. Pero lo vamos a averiguar con el tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un poco más tarde, cuando subí las escaleras, encontré la puerta de mi habitación sin llave y Shaoran sentado en el suelo mirando las fotos.

—¿Te disfrazaste como la Princesa Leia para Halloween? —preguntó—. Me estás gustando cada día más.

—¿Qué? —Me arrodillé a su lado y vi que las fotos que estaba mirando eran sobre mí—. Oh, sí, eso es de cuando tenía once años... el año antes del divorcio. Papá consiguió convencerme de que la princesa Leia era el más genial disfraz en la tienda... más genial que un vestido de bailarina, de todos modos. ¿Dónde encontraste esto?

—En el armario, con el resto de estas —dijo.

—¿Éstas estaban en el armario? —dije, cogiendo otra foto de la pila extendida en el suelo. Era de papá y yo pescando en el Lago Kentucky hace dos años, yo luciendo una quemadura de sol casi tan mala como la que había conseguido este verano—. Vaya. Siempre asumí que esto estaba almacenado.

—¿Nunca has estado en el armario? —preguntó.

—No... Pero me pregunto por qué tú estabas en mi armario.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me aburrí mientras estabas abajo. ¿Todo bien?

—Si —le dije. No voy a volver antes. No sé sobre el resto de las cosas todavía, pero todo está... allí ahora, supongo.

—Bien. —Shaoran me besó una vez, luego tomó otra foto—. Eras una niña linda.

—Era desgarbada y torpe. Hasta que cumplí quince... entonces conseguí tetas. — Me puse de pie y caminé hacia las puertas del armario—. ¿Qué más hay aquí?

—Sólo algunas pinturas de aspecto loco.

—Oh Dios mío —dije, mirando las psicodélicas, coloridas pinturas apoyadas contra la pared del armario. Eran las del condominio de papá. Me incliné hacia delante para leer la nota adhesiva unida al marco de la más cercana.

 _Hola, Sakura!_

 _Encontré esto cuando estábamos desempaquetando y tu padre pensó que podrías quererlos también hay algunas fotografías aquí que encontré en una caja. Siéntete libre para decorar la habitación como te guste. ¡No puedo esperar para finalmente conocerte!_

 _Kaho._

Siempre había imaginado una tabla de planchar o sábanas adicionales en este armario. Nunca me habría imaginado esto, nunca imaginé cosas que me pertenecían.

Pero esta habitación había sido mía desde siempre.

—Hey, ¿Shaoran?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir unos clavos y un martillo?

—Uh, tal vez. ¿Por qué?

Recogí el abstracto de colores brillantes y lo llevé hasta el centro de mi habitación parándome frente a Shaoran.

—Porque —dije cuando levanto la vista hacia mi—. Tengo un proyecto para nosotros.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Se ve bien, pequeña.

Giré y encontré a papá parado en el umbral.

—Gracias —dije, pasándole un clavo a Shaoran, que estaba parado en la silla, para poder colgar la última pintura—. Ya casi terminamos.

—No he visto esta foto en mucho tiempo —dijo él, cogiendo el portarretratos que yo había puesto en mi tocador—. Esta fue tomada... ¿qué? ¿Hace diez años?

—Algo así —dije—. Tenía ocho años, creo. Mi primer juego de baloncesto. Mamá no quería ir.

—Ese fue un buen día.

Asentí.

—Listo —dijo Shaoran, bajando de la silla—. La decoración está completa.

Sonreí, mirando alrededor de mi habitación. Puede que sólo estaría quedándome allí por otra semana más o menos, pero estaría de vuelta. Y cuando volviera, este espacio todavía seria mío. Sin importar qué.

—Hey, muchachos —dijo Tomoyo, asomando su cabeza por la puerta—. Mamá quería que les dijera que la cena está lista.

—Bien, porque muero de hambre —dijo Shaoran, saliendo por la puerta.

—Yo también —dijo papá, siguiéndolo—. En serio, pequeña, la habitación se ve genial.

Tomoyo entró y miró alrededor de la habitación.

—Esas pinturas son raras.

—Lo sé —dije—. Pero me gustan.

Ella me sonrió.

—Me alegro de que no estás yéndote todavía.

—Gracias —dije, caminando por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras con ella—. Me alegro, también.

 **Continuara…**


	32. Fin

**Este es un COPY-PASTE, los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Pesadilla de Verano**

 **CAPITULO 31**

—Está bien —dijo Harrison, alejándose del fuego—. Vamos a quemar a esas pequeñas zorras.

—Todavía no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto —dije, entregándole el par de sandalias que había llevado puestas la noche que nos conocimos—. No es como si las hubiera usado desde que me dijiste que apestaban.

—Se supone que es más una cosa simbólica que una técnica de prevención —dijo, lanzando la primera sandalia a las llamas.

Era el próximo jueves, la noche antes de que tuviera que volver de nuevo a Tomoeda. Harrison y yo habíamos llevado a Tomoyo de compras esa mañana. Nos habíamos pasado horas en el centro comercial de Oak Hill, dejando que se probara todo lo que ella quería.

—Vas a dejar con la boca abierta a todos en la escuela el lunes le dijo Harrison en la fila para pagar—. Los chicos en Hodogaya High no sabrán qué los golpeó.

Cuando la dejamos en casa, recogimos a Shaoran y nos dirigimos a casa de Harrison. Nos había pedido que fuéramos a dormir a su casa. Había invitado a Tomoyo, también, pero ella tenía al día siguiente un programa de todo el día para preparar a las nuevas animadoras de primera año.

Pero Shaoran y yo dijimos que sí. Sería un último hurra antes de volver a casa de mamá y que Harrison se fuera a California. Y me pidió que le trajera "aquellas malditas sandalias".

Al parecer, estábamos teniendo una quema ceremonial.

Una vez que había arrojado el segundo zapato al fuego, se sentó en la hierba junto a mí. Shaoran se arrodilló a unos metros de distancia, jugando con la antigua radio inalámbrica que Harrison había sacado a su patio para nosotros.

—Así que, ¿cuándo se mudaran a sus dormitorios? —preguntó Harrison.

—Lunes —dije—. El mismo día que Tomoyo comienza la escuela secundaria.

—¿Quién te va a llevar?

—Mi madre.

—¿Y a ti, Shaoran?

—Mamá y Fujitaka —dijo—. La tía de Sherri va a llevar a Tomoyo a la escuela.

—Uh-oh — dijo Harrison, mirándome—. ¿Tus padres en el campus? ¿Crees que se tropiecen los unos a los otros?

—Tal vez.

No había hablado con mamá todavía. No desde la pelea en la que yo la había llamado egoísta. Pero papá me prometió que nosotros dos nos sentaríamos con ella mañana, cuando él me llevara de regreso a Tomoeda. Si, iba a ser difícil e incómodo, pero habían pasado seis años desde el divorcio. Ya era hora de que arregláramos las cosas. Y nosotros íbamos a hacerlo juntos.

—Así que, ¿has averiguado tu especialidad ya? —preguntó—. ¿Ruso? Por favor elije ruso.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Todavía no he escogido.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Creo que estaré sin escoger nada por un tiempo —dije—. Daré una clase en todo lo que suene interesante. Averiguaré lo que me hace feliz. Incluso si pierdo un año o dos y tengo que permanecer en la universidad más tiempo, creo que valdrá la pena para encontrar algo que me encante.

—Pero vas a dar ruso, ¿no? —preguntó—. Sólo una clase.

Me eché a reír.

—Ya veremos.

—¿Cuándo empiezas las clases, Harrison? —preguntó Shaoran.

—El lunes de la semana siguiente —dijo—. Mamá y yo vamos a volar a Los Angeles el viernes anterior para revisar la zona. Creo que está más emocionada que yo. Hablando de eso —él se puso de pie—, será mejor que vaya a decirle buenas noches, o saldrá aquí dentro de media hora haciendo todo lo posible para avergonzarme. Vuelvo enseguida.

Lo vi correr hasta la puerta de atrás, sonriendo para mis adentros. Había sido muy resistente ante la idea de tener un mejor amigo de nuevo, pero Harrison se había obligado a entrar en mi vida. Lo iba a extrañar mucho. Pero nos llamaríamos y escribiríamos y tal vez, si me convenciera, incluso me abriría un Facebook. Una cosa era segura, no iba a dejar ir fácilmente a Harrison. Y esperaba que él no me dejara ir, tampoco.

—Al fin —dijo Shaoran, cuando encontró una estación de radio que sonaba con claridad. Se deslizó para sentarse a mi lado. Los dos llevábamos puestos pantalones cortos, y mi rodilla desnuda se apoyó en la suya, mientras observábamos los últimos jirones de mis sandalias devoradas por las llamas, apestando el delicioso olor de la leña con la quema de caucho—. Entonces — dijo—. ¿Estás lista para ir a casa mañana?

—No me voy a ir a casa —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Este lugar es mi hogar. A pesar de toda la mierda que sucedió este verano, es mi hogar, más que lo que la casa de mi madre lo ha sido nunca.

—Así que... la respuesta es no, entonces.

—Supongo. —Me recosté sobre mis codos, extendiendo mis pies delante de mí—. Pero estoy lista para empezar la escuela. A pesar de no tener ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy lista para empezar a averiguarlo por mí misma, ¿sabes?

—Sí. Lo sé.

Nos quedamos sentados en silencio durante un rato, escuchando el crepitar del fuego y la música en la radio. A continuación, la canción acabó y fue reemplazada por otra.

—Hey —dijo Shaoran, iluminándose.

—Sí. Van Morrison.

—Es "Brown Eyed Girl'. Nuestra canción.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Shaoran, esta no es nuestra canción.

—Está bien. ¿Cuál es nuestra canción, entonces?

—Fácil. Es " WonderWall'.

—¿Wonder— qué?

Le fulminé con la mirada.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? "Wonderwall" Es de Oasis. Uno de los mayores éxitos de la década de los noventa. ¿Una de las mejores canciones de todos los tiempos?

Cuando el no reconocimiento apareció en su rostro, abrí mi boca para cantar, pero Shaoran se inclinó y puso una mano sobre mi boca.

—Para. No puedes cantar.

Alejé su mano de un golpe.

—Cállate. Eres un idiota.

—¿Por qué es que nuestra canción? —preguntó, riendo.

—Porque es un clásico y es profunda, al menos de la manera en que probablemente lo fueron cuando fueron escritos y es una de mis favoritas y no tiene nada que ver con los ojos marrones. Así que " Wonderwall" es nuestra canción. Supéralo.

—Lo que tú digas. —Él se inclinó hacia abajo y me besó. Se suponía que debía ser un beso rápido, pero me giré, poniendo mi peso sobre mi codo izquierdo y envolviendo mi otro brazo alrededor de su cuello, retorciendo mis dedos en su pelo suave y oscuro.

—Nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos en la universidad —suspiré contra sus labios.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, alejándose apenas una pulgada—. ¿Crees que vendrás a un partido de baloncesto? ¿Verme calentar el banquillo de vez en cuando?

—Sólo si te unes conmigo bajo las gradas un par de veces —dije.

—Podría ser.

Se inclinó para besarme de nuevo, pero Harrison gritó un:

—¡Consíganse una habitación! —convenciéndole de retirarse.

Harrison salió corriendo de su casa, con tres bultos grandes en sus brazos.

—Aquí tienen —dijo, dejando caer uno a mi lado.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un saco de dormir.

—¿Vamos a dormir aquí esta noche? —preguntó Shaoran, tomando uno de los otros bultos de Harrison.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Porque es la última noche de nuestro verano juntos— dijo, desplegando su saco en la hierba junto a mí—. Y se está jodidamente bien aquí afuera, ¿por qué no?

Shaoran y yo extendimos nuestros propios sacos de dormir. Yo me coloqué en el medio, los chicos bien pegados a ambos lados de mí. Hablamos un largo rato, riendo, mirando a las estrellas, haciendo planes para el futuro cuando nos encontráramos de nuevo. Después de una hora más o menos, los chicos se quedaron dormidos, dejándome en silencio.

Deseaba que ese momento no tuviera que terminar. Una preciosa noche de verano, con mi mejor amigo y mi primer novio. Era perfecto.

Y yo era feliz

Pero habría otros momentos perfectos, más amigos, más veces para ser feliz, es posible que no resultaran fáciles, pero llegarían.

Y no importa qué, no importa los altibajos y los peros a lo que tuviera que enfrentarme, tenía una familia a la que podría recurrir. Una que me amaría incondicionalmente. Me sentí bien al saber eso otra vez.

Cerré los ojos y me acurruqué en mi saco de dormir. Mañana, ver a mamá, iba a ser duro. Pero tendría que superarlo. Luego, a los pocos días, tendría que empezar de nuevo en un lugar nuevo, con gente nueva, sin reputación ni rumores. Sin ocultarme, sin regodearme, sin suplicar a mis padres que me tuvieran en cuenta.

Sólo una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y averiguar exactamente qué era lo que quería ser.

Dejando atrás las pesadillas. Iba a despertarme.

 **FIN**


	33. Aviso

Hola, de verdad que lamento mucho haber demorado tanto en hacer esta publicación, pero me olvide hacerlo al instante de terminar todos los capítulos, en serio lo siento. Mis más sinceras disculpas a quienes me lo pidieron hace mucho, no sé si las notificaciones sigan funcionando bien, pero es que llevo días publicando en otra historia y no me llegan las notificaciones de actualización, espero que a ustedes si les llegue.

El nombre del libro es: A midsummer's nightmare

Autora: Kody Keplinger


End file.
